An Awkward, First Something
by talkstopaintings
Summary: [Modern AU] Elsa and Anna, college classmates, begin a tentative, awkward relationship. Memories, expectations, and self-worth — this is a first for them both.
1. An Awkward, First Introduction

**A/N:** Originally posted to my tumblr. Decided to place it here for easy access since I know not everyone has a tumblr since some people prefer to read things on FFnet.

This is mostly going to be a series of events over the years of their relationship. Pure, unadulterated fluff ahead.

**EDIT:** FFnet took out my scene breakers! I'm sorry for the clunky formatting, put them back in now.

* * *

The rustle of chairs and excited chatter filled their corner of the donut shop.

"Ok, ok! So what's the big news Anna? Why did you call all of us out here? It must be something important since you sounded so excited over the phone!" Ariel was practically bouncing in her seat, her enthusiasm matched by the brunette next to her.

"Yeah and when you called me the only other time you sounded so excited was when you found out a chocolate shop opened just a couple of blocks from our dorm," Rapunzel said, hands clasped tightly together and big, green eyes shining.

"I think I already know why she called us here," Jasmine said, munching on a glazed donut. Her knowing grin confused the two next to her.

"Did ya finally managed to give Sir-Sideburns th' slip?" Merida asked, also munching on a donut, but mouth covered in crumbs.

Anna grinned, all white teeth and dimpled cheeks. "No, this is even _better_."

"What? What could be better than ditching ol' Sideburns?"

Anna put down her coffee mug, lest her frantic hands spill it.

"Okay, okay, I know this is out of nowhere and so sudden even for someone like me because you guys know me right-"

"Aye, next time call us during daylight! Not in th' middle of the night when normal people are tryin' to sleep ya hear?"

Anna glared at the Scottish redhead next to her.

"What I'm trying to say is that this is really important! Like super important! In fact, I can't believe I actually worked up the courage to do it. I mean you girls should have seen me! I thought I was going to drown my shirt in sweat because of how nervous I was- which thankfully didn't happen, dear god, or else I would have died of embarrassment right then and there! I mean, how awful would I have smelled?! Then she probably wouldn't have even wanted to be near a nervous, smelly, sweaty wreck like me-"

"She?" Rapunzel interrupted, eyes widening.

Jasmine and Merida stopped eating their respective donuts and turned to stare at Anna, equally curious.

Anna's grin, if possible, grew larger. Her hands balled into fists and shook excitedly.

"I have a date!"

The resulting squeals possibly deafened the other table occupants nearby.

**x x x**

In contrast, their corner of the café was peaceful, quieter, but no less excited.

"Normally, we're the ones who arrange a get-together Elsa. So for you to arrange a sudden meeting, and without telling us what it's about-" Belle shared a curious look with the other three ladies seated with her and Elsa "-well, it really must be something."

"It isn't anything life-threatening, is it dear?" Aurora asked over a steaming cup of tea, brows furrowed in worry.

"If it was life-threatening, I don't think a café would be the place she'd want to tell us," Meg said sarcastically.

"Has anyone given you any trouble at your university?" Tiana, ever responsible, fixed her with a searching look.

Elsa sighed, hands cradling her hot chocolate.

"No, it isn't anything like that." She glanced up at them, biting her lip.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite." A small smile worked its way up her lips.

The four women shared looks before inching closer.

"Well, then tell us, we're all ears." Belle smiled encouragingly.

The platinum blonde took a shuddering breath.

"I have a date."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

**x x x**

Rapunzel was jumping up and down in her seat besides Anna, fervently excited for her cousin. "When you said 'she,' were you talking about the girl you kept telling me all about over the phone?"

Anna's ear-bursting grin turned into a shy smile and that was all the confirmation the brunette needed. She squealed, "Yay!"

Merida quirked an eyebrow at them, confused. "Oi! Wait a second, why 'ave Jasmine and I not heard about this o' so mysterious and wonderful lass?"

"Oh ho ho! You've been holding back on us you two!" Jasmine grinned slyly at them, "What's the story here?"

Suddenly embarrassed, Anna coughed into her fist and mumbled something.

"What?"

"…girl in my class…"

"There's plenty of lassies in your class Anna, be more specific."

Rapunzel reached over and grabbed Anna's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Tell them what you told me."

Anna grinned shyly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, she's this girl from my class that I've been dying to ask out for like, over a _year_."

"And we're hearing about this only just now?! I thought you would have told us sooner. What are we, chopped liver?" Merida complained.

Jasmine smacked her upside the head ("Ow!") and gestured for Anna to continue.

She fidgeted in her seat and re-tucked her hair. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think I had a chance. It took ages for Punzey to get me to open up about her."

Her cousin squeezed her hand again and the redhead smiled gratefully at her.

Jasmine smirked and leaned back. "Well, obviously you have a bigger chance than you thought so…" Her eyes flashed in excitement. "Tell us! Tell us what she's like!"

Anna's ear-bursting grin returned in full force.

"She's a bit taller than me, slender, blonde hair, light blonde, like really, really light! Big, beautiful blue eyes, cute nose, pale, but in a good way, you know? Not like in a pasty ghost way, but like an angel kind of way. She has a really sweet voice and she was super polite even when I was making a total joke of myself and those _hips_- gah!" Anna clamped her hands over her mouth, cheeks turning furiously red.

Jasmine whistled appreciatively, "Well, I have to say you sure know how to pick them Anna." She winked at her.

Merida made a face. "Anything else you'd like to add? She sounds like a twiggy blonde to me. Anna, what'd she do that's gotten you all dreamy-eyed?"

"Oh, oh!" Rapunzel started jumping up in her seat again. "The first time they met, she-"

Anna quickly clamped her hand over her cousin's mouth.

"Mmmpgh!"

"It's nothing, I mean c'mon! People ask other people out all the time based on physical appearances! I just finally worked up the courage to ask a cute blonde that I've been crushing on for over a year. I mean, it's not like she's completely graceful and smart and top of the class and so, so hardworking. I mean, she's pretty much guaranteed valedictorian and she's always so considerate even when she talks to _me_ of all people and-"

"Oi, no wonder you thought she was out of your league…"

"-and she comes from a really wealthy family I think-"

Jasmine slapped a hand over Anna's mouth. "We get it Anna, she's special." She grinned and released the redhead's mouth.

"Yudunundertand!" Rapunzel said, her own mouth still muffled.

Jasmine and Merida exchanged glances again, but the glare Anna sent her cousin made them rethink asking the two to clarify.

Rapunzel grabbed Anna's hand away from her mouth and said, "Well at least tell them what you told me last week!"

Anna grinned and smiled nervously. "Did I mention she has the tiniest, cutest freckles ever?"

**x x x**

"I'm guessing she was the one to ask you?" Belle swirled her spoon in her cup, taking note of the way Elsa's cheeks had blushed slightly.

The platinum blonde drew up her shoulders and nodded; a slight smile on her face. "We share a couple of classes and the other day she came up to me and, well you can figure out the rest."

Aurora giggled and put down her tea. "Well, don't keep us in the dark dear! Tell us about her."

"Yeah, c'mon girl, give us all the details. What's she like?" Tiana reached over and gripped Elsa's hands and her warm fingers ignited the spark in Elsa's chest.

The blonde couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Rambunctious. I don't think she could keep still if you paid her. She doesn't always pay attention in class and I've seen her sleeping in her seat a couple of times. But from the few times we've talked, she was always very sweet."

"She sounds like the opposite of you," Tiana said.

Elsa's grin turned into a soft smile. "She's clumsy too."

"Definitely the opposite," Meg said.

"It sounds like opposites attract to me, how lovely," Aurora sighed dreamily. "What does she look like Elsa?"

The platinum blonde glanced down at her hot chocolate, losing herself in her thoughts. The smile on her face was as sweet as her drink.

"She's a little shorter than I am, red hair, but more like strawberry blonde than orange. She's tanned and I think she always has her hair done up in two braids. She has freckles and blue-green eyes, not really turquoise and not really teal, but they're lovely and-"

"Is she a person or a painting?" Meg asked.

Smack.

"Ouch!" The brunette glared at Tiana who merely returned it with an arch of her eyebrow.

Aurora rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Elsa, noting the way the blonde had hunched her shoulders.

"Don't mind those two Elsa, she sounds lovely. Go on, tell us more about her. Despite what_some_ people say-"she gave Meg a pointed look "-we're all eager to hear more about this young woman who has captured your fancy."

"Yeah girl, go on, tell us." Tiana laid a comforting hand on her arm.

Elsa grinned shyly.

"And she has the most adorable smile I've ever seen."

**x x x**

"She's majoring in archeticture I think. She's like, this huge prodigy!"

**x x x**

"She's a theatre major I believe. She mentioned something about performing once."

**x x x**

"She's _always_ on time. I mean, the few times I actually get to classes on time-which isn't often I know, but whenever I do get there, she's already taking notes and being super productive-"

**x x x**

"She's not always punctual, but she's always been helpful to everyone else. I saw her slip the answer to her friend once when Professor Kai was giving him a difficult time and-"

**x x x**

"We've haven't talked much. I mean I sit in the middle and she sits in the back-I don't think she likes being disturbed during class-, but it's mostly 'cause I'm such a nervous wreck around her and she's always so calm and cool and-"

**x x x**

"We only talked a few times, but I've seen her around before. Normally, I keep to myself, but once she let me borrow her umbrella when it was raining. It was such a sweet gesture, but she left before I could say anything and-"

**x x x**

"But you know the other day I just said to myself, 'You know what Anna? Today's the day! You have to go out there and go for it!'"

**x x x**

"Then, just the other day she came up to me after class and she was so nervous and kept fiddling with this piece of paper. She ended up dropping it and kind of screaming at me actually…I don't think she meant to scream. Either way, she asked if I wanted to have lunch sometime."

**x x x**

"I made a total FOOL of myself, but she was so considerate and nice! S-she did laugh a little, but she said yes! She said yes! Oh and when she laughed she was-"

**x x x**

"She made the cutest noise when I said I'd like to go and her smile was positively-"

**x x x**

"_Gorgeous_."

**x x x**

"Radiant…"

**x x x**

"Just don't rush it," Merida and Jasmine said at once after the long winded tirade.

"Oh, c'mon you guys! Have I ever rushed into anything and been wrong before?" Anna asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well you are really lucky," Rapunzel said, chewing on her lip. After witnessing her cousin's excited chatter, she couldn't help, but feel happy for Anna. However, a part of her still worried. She had only seen Anna excited this once before.

"Godly lucky," Jasmine said, sipping her drink. "None of your other relationships ended badly."

"Well, except for Sidebu-"

And just like that, Rapunzel internally winced when she saw Anna's expression fall.

Jasmine promptly smacked Merida upside the head. Again.

"Ow, are ye daft woman?! You don't have to have to go choppin' my head off! You were thinking it too."

"There's this thing called _tact_ Merida, your mother is always reminding you about it."

The two glared at each other.

"Ahem."

When they glanced at Rapunzel, the brunette tilted her head in Anna's direction.

Anna's initial excitement had died away to a small, sheepish smile.

The two shrunk back into their seats guiltily.

"Sorry Anna," they both said.

"No, no it's fine. I know you two are just worried about me." Anna looked down at her hot chocolate, brow furrowed slightly. "And I know what happened last time was, well…" She trailed off, wincing. The redhead glanced back up at her friends, seeing the same worried expression on each of their faces. Biting her lip, she said, "I just have a good feeling about her."

Rapunzel reached over and took her hands, green eyes shining like the sun. "You have our full support."

Jasmine and Merida exchanged looks once again before nodding.

"Aye, so what's the lass's name?"

Anna sighed, relaxing. A dreamy smile wormed its way on her face.

"Elsa."

**x x x**

Beat.

"Wow, you got it bad."

Tiana smacked Meg's arm again.

"Ouch! What?! It's true!"

"Be nice Meg, you know Elsa rarely gets asked out on dates."

"More like never."

Smack.

"Ow!"

Elsa chuckled softly.

"It's alright Tiana, she's right; which is why I called you all here today."

Tiana, Belle, Aurora, and Meg scooted closer to the table again, sensing the change in tone.

Elsa shifted in her chair, wringing her hands nervously.

"I need your help. I have no idea how these things work. What should I wear? Should I dress formally or casually? S-should I bring her a gift? Flowers? Chocolates? Oh heaven's sakes, I don't even know if she likes either of those! M-maybe I should call her and ask? Oh no, but that would seem inexperienced on my part. Perhaps I shouldn't bring a gift after all…But then that would be rude of me if she brings me one on our first date. Do people even bring gifts to each other on first dates?! Oh this was a terrible idea in the first place! Maybe I should call her and tell her I can't go-"

"NO!"

Elsa jumped at the resounding word from her friends, blue eyes wide with shock.

"Elsa, this is a good thing! A really good thing! This could be a great experience to help you break out of your shell-"

Elsa winced.

"Er, to try out something new and exciting."

"…architecture is exciting…"

Tiana sighed, before squeezing her shoulder. "What I mean is, give it a chance. Maybe everything will turn out better than you think." She gave the blonde an encouraging smile.

Elsa gripped her mug tighter, staring down into the sugary mixture. "I'm not sure…"

Aurora sipped her tea again, humming thoughtfully. "Love can find you in mysterious ways. Philip and I met in a park singing to the birds remember? Who knows what could happen between you and this girl."

Meg shot up from her seat. "Whoa whoa whoa! If we're already talking about how Elsa's going to be in a serious relationship with this girl then I want to meet her!" She glared at Elsa, jabbing her finger into the blonde's face. "I want to make sure you're not dating some pompous asshole that'll run off as soon as she finds another pretty girl to swoon over."

That said, the brunette sat back down and crossed her arms, smirking. "But yeah, give it a shot, one date won't kill you."

Reassured, and emboldened by her friends' support, Elsa sat up straighter with a small smile on her face. Her eyes shone with newly energized excitement. "Alright."

Beat.

"Hey, what's her name anyway?"

Elsa laughed, elegant and rich.

"Anna. It's Anna."


	2. An Awkward, First Date Part I

**A/N:** Originally posted to my tumblr.

* * *

The small dorm floor was littered with clothes strewn about. Shirts were tossed on the bed, shoes cluttered the floor, and leg wear was currently being flung from an open closet.

"Okay, okay! So jeans, shorts, skirts, or dress?"

"It's a casual lunch date right? Maybe jeans or shorts?"

Anna shifted through her small closet, pressing the phone closer to her. She bypassed her skirts and grabbed a pair of faded, worn jeans.

"I think I need to go shopping soon. Everything is so…_old_." Placing the jeans back on their hanger, Anna snatched the pair of khaki pants that were next.

"How about khaki?" she asked, tilting her cell phone closer so she didn't drop it in the dark, dark abyss that was her tiny, crowded, and dusty closet.

"Hmmm…"

The redhead could almost see Rapunzel tapping her chin, trying to visually imagine Anna's choice of wear for her upcoming date.

"Too dull, you need something brighter."

Anna grimaced and glanced back at her closet. "Punzey, everything I have in here looks like something from last century!"

The brunette on the other end let out such a loud squeal that Anna dropped her phone in pain and shock.

"How about those cute shorts you bought a couple of months back?! You haven't worn them in ages!"

Anna heard Rapunzel chatter excitedly as she rummaged on the ground for her phone, sneezing when a dust pile launched into her nose.

"Wait, what? What shorts Punzey?"

"Those shorts with the cute flower patch on the right side! You know, dark blue jean shorts? Light pink flower?"

_Aha! Triumph!_ Anna snatched her phone underneath a wayward sweater and hopped out of her closet. "Oh right!" She paused suddenly. "Wait, where did I leave those shorts Punzey?"

"Uh…"

Anna glanced around her dorm, suddenly wishing her cousin was home and not out eating with Eugene. While she often had her arts and crafts materials lying around, the brunette was still by far a much neater person than Anna.

Not one part of their two-person dorm wasn't covered with some stray piece of clothing; discarded casually by said redhead when she decided it wasn't suave enough to take on a date. Especially when said date involved someone like _Elsa_.

Anna gulped, suddenly feeling very, very anxious.

"What if I screw this up big time Rapunzel? What if she thinks I have really bad table manners? What if I'm too under-dressed? What if she doesn't like my taste in fashion? W-what if I burp in front of her and she thinks that's really gross and she won't want to be around me anymore?"

"Anna-" Rapunzel tried.

"What if she thinks I'm too s-stupid to be around her? I mean, she's a really smart student! Any time the professor calls on her in class—on _any_ subject—she always says something really, really meaningful and-"

"Anna, hey, hang on!"

"-I mean she comes from a long, long line of wealthy and successful business-y type people. Obviously, she's gonna want someone as smart as her to talk with-"

"Anna, wait, you're forgetting-!"

The redhead began pacing back and forth. "Maybe I should have planned this date out better. Damn it, why did I have to get so nervous when I was asking her out. I had a whole speech prepared and everything and-"

"ANNA!" Rapunzel screamed.

Surprised, Anna's foot caught on a random shoe and she fell, face-first into the floor. She lay there, still.

"What if she doesn't like me Punzey?" Anna whispered, phone clutched tightly to her ear.

She heard Rapunzel inhale.

"She said yes, remember?"

Anna's breath caught in her throat.

_Right, Elsa said yes…_

Shocking as it had been, the blonde had agreed in the most polite and sweetest way possible. The memory brought a light blush to her cheeks.

And with that, Anna felt her earlier excitement return. She jumped up, rushing to her dresser and opening it. "You're right Punzey!"

Rapunzel sighed, sounding visibly relieved before saying, "If you're looking through our drawers, check the bottom right one. I think I remember seeing it there."

Anna bent and pulled the right most drawer open, pushing through all of their shorts before spying the ones she wanted. The excitement bubbling in her chest increased tenfold. She was now one step closer to completing her date preparation.

_I can't wait! _A dreamy sigh escaped her as she clutched her shorts to her chest. Anna was about to tell Rapunzel she had found her shorts when she heard a distinct ringing from her cell phone.

Fumbling, the redhead said, "Oh oh! Hang on Rapunzel! Got another call waiting."

"Alright, but call me back soon!" the brunette said before hanging up.

Anna grinned before pressing 'accept.'

Beep.

"Hello?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A DATE?!"

Anna flinched back from the phone and held it at arms-length. She rubbed her ear. _Second time today, really?_

After several moments of continuous screaming on the other line of the phone—"Hello? Hello?! Are you listening to me Anna?!"—she brought it back.

"Geez Kristoff, calm down. People go on dates all the time. It's nothing to get worked over."

Her earlier bout of panic not withstanding of course, but she'd be damned if she told him that. Her pride would never let her admit it to her older, over-protective, though well-meaning (_and reasonable_, a part of her mind pointed out) brother.

"It is something to get worked over when it's my baby sister!"

Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm 21 years old, I'm not a child."

"Doesn't mean you're not my baby sister."

Anna growled and fumbled through her drawers, looking for a decent shirt to wear. "What's gotten into you? You're not usually like this."

She heard Kristoff sigh on the other end of the phone, his voice going from angry to frustrated and slightly exasperated.

"Yeah I know, sorry. It's just-I'm just worried about you is all."

Her mild irritation softened and she grinned. "Don't worry about me. I was born ready for this!" She let out a squeal when she found her favorite baseball t-shirt.

Kristoff scoffed on the other end of the phone and said, "Calm down feisty pants. I'm still a little wary about your judgm-"

"Don't give me the judgment talk again," Anna snapped, feeling her earlier irritation boil.

"Alright, alright, geez! Don't go blowing my head off. It's just that last time-"

"I _know_Kristoff," Anna said. God, why was everyone reminding her about _that_? "But Elsa's different."

"Elsa?"

Anna winced. _Damn, now he knows who she is._

There was silence on the other. Anna bit her lip and pushed back a strand of strawberry-blonde hair. While they didn't always agree on certain things, her love life in particular, she desperately wanted him to approve of her choice this time. Part of her was still that gangly fourteen-year-old seeking her brother's approval and support.

Another sigh and when he spoke again, Kristoff sounded noticeably less frustrated but still exasperated. "Well, I want to meet her soon."

"Of course, but not now and certainly not for a while!" she said when she heard her brother begin to protest. "You'll just scare her off with one of your speeches."

"Sven does not scare people-"

"Please Kristoff," Anna whispered, her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened. And he must have heard the desperation in her voice because he stopped. His tone softened.

"Alright, alright. But you'll tell me how the date goes when you get home right?"

Anna grinned, relieved to have her brother's support.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Quietly, she added, "I know you just want what's best for me."

Her brother coughed on the other line and she knew he was rubbing his neck, flustered.

"Alright, well go knock 'er dead kiddo!" Kristoff said, sounding noticeably relieved and happy. Even quieter than her, he added, "Love you. See you soon."

"Bye, love you reindeer king too."

He laughed and hung up.

Anna squealed and hurriedly redialed Rapunzel's number.

"Okay, okay! So, I found those cute shorts, I have my tee-shirt set, and I got reindeer-king's approval. What else should I wear?"

"Ooh! How about those sneakers with all the colors and dots?"

Anna jumped to the other end of the room, feeling positively giddy.

"Can I have my girlfriend back?!" she heard Eugene say distantly.

_I finally have a chance!_

**x x x**

The cold temperature of their shared condo was pleasing and simply relaxing; the perfect day to lounge around and read whatever trivial, ridiculous, and stupefying gossip she could get her hands on.

Or at least it would be if it weren't for the pacing and muttering blonde in front of her.

"What do you think?"

Meg glanced up from her magazine, blinking at the two dresses Elsa held in front of her—one baby blue and the other lilac. Elsa shifted the dresses in front of her, looking down at them and then back up at Meg with a worried frown.

"Well?" she asked after a long moment.

Meg shrugged and went back to her magazine. "Looks nice, blue and purple always did look good on you."

"Ugh!"

Elsa turned around and stuffed the dresses back into her closet. It had been like this since the blonde had woken up, several hours early in the morning. She had woken up Meg after the brunette had heard her shuffling about in the apartment, trying on outfit after outfit, checking every attire in the life size mirror they had. Each dress shirt had been studied critically before being tossed aside after one of Meg's comments; too formal. Each pant suit returned to her closet when Meg deemed them "overdressed and overrated, seriously, you're going on a lunch date with your classmate, not a business partner." And every dress was simply not casual enough.

Elsa sighed and dropped her shoulders. She was nothing if not meticulous and if there was one thing she had learned over the years of meeting and greeting important business associates, attending gatherings both formal and casual, presenting in front of a prestigious group of people, it was that you always, _always_ dressed right for the occasion.

This date was no exception.

"You're no help," she grumbled.

"And you're over-thinking it," Meg retorted. She flipped another page in her magazine. "What was wrong with those two dresses you just showed me? I said yes to those, didn't I?"

"Too long," Elsa mumbled, glancing out the window. The sky was cleared of clouds, the day sunny and without a breezy wind in sight. A long dress would just make her stand out. Her skin prickled at the thought.

As if reading her thoughts, Meg said, "You're going to stand out no matter what you do. You're going on a date with a girl remember? A girl who, from what you told me, is incredibly loud and hyperactive."

Elsa winced, drawing her shoulders in and wrapping her arms around herself.

Meg looked up and narrowed her eyes. "That's not all that's bothering you, is it Elsa?"

Damn Meg and her perceptiveness.

The brunette sighed and placed down her magazine, then patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Come here and tell shriveled up Ol' Meg all about it."

Elsa looked over her shoulder at her roommate, lip trembling slightly when she saw the sincerity in the other woman's eyes. She walked over and sat down, glad when Meg pulled her into a rare, one-armed hug.

"Whenever, you're ready. You still have plenty of time before you have to go, right?"

Elsa nodded against her shoulder, arms still wound around her torso. They stayed like that for several long minutes. At times like these, Meg knew better than to make sarcastic comments.

"I don't want to make a wrong move," Elsa whispered, feeling that age-old anxiety creep up her spine. Meg nudged her, silently urging her on. The blonde took a deep breath. "This is the first time anything like this has happened to me…I…"

_don't want to hurt her_

_don't want to be hurt_

_scared…_

"I want this to go perfectly."

Meg hummed and said, "That's unlikely to happen. I mean, dating's tricky. You might hit it off right off the bat or you might find out you're incompatible. Just," here she rubbed Elsa's arm, "enjoy the ride. More than likely, it's not gonna be perfect on your first date."

Elsa pulled back and gave her a tight smile. "I know, I just want to try."

Meg quirked one eyebrow at her. "Okay, I seriously can't wait to meet this girl if she's making you act like this."

Elsa flushed, grabbing her braid and playing with the end of it, eyes fixated on the platinum strands. "I-It's not like I haven't been nervous around other people before. I try to make everything else perfect too! You know that? It's the way I was taught."

If possible, Meg's fine eyebrow rose even higher. "You cleaning the entire condo until everything is spotless or making sure every letter you write is neat and elegant is a way different kind of 'nervous' than waking me up at 5 AM in the morning to ask me 'Does this look good on me?'"

Elsa's blush deepened and she shifted way from Meg. She folded her hands in her lap and cleared her throat. "Like I said, I've never done this before. I…" she gestured uselessly, "wanted to look…good."

Meg smirked and picked up her magazine again. "Yeah, I am so meeting this girl as soon as possible. You're an absolute wreck."

"W-what? No I'm not-"

"The good kind," Meg interrupted. "You're acting like a school girl. It's nice to see."

All at once, Elsa stopped. Her blue eyes widened and she stared at her roommate. She wrapped her arms around herself again and looked down. "Is it?" she whispered.

Meg looked up sharply. Elsa trembled a bit. The brunette reached over and took her friend's hand, recognizing the familiar shakes.

"You'll be fine," she said. Then, louder, "And if she hurts you, call me okay? I'll give her something to cry about."

Elsa laughed, though it was strained. She shook her head, blinking rapidly. "Don't, please. I-I do like her, remember?"

Shyly, she glanced back up. Meg eyed her, noticing the sparkle in those icy-blue eyes.

"Okay fine," she grumbled. "I think I'm going to start calling this 'Anna' Wonder Girl if she makes you act like this."

"I seem to recall a certain someone acting all dreamy and romantic after coming back with her date with a certain athlete, hmm?" Elsa said, smirking when she saw Meg go rigid.

"Okay!" Meg said, standing up from the couch and marching to their closet. "So how about a nice sundress? It's casual and would look great for this weather. Or you can borrow one of my jeans, how about that?" The brunette laughed nervously, pulling out a pair of light blue jeans.

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. "Yeah, if you don't mind me borrowing something from yours I'd like that. Your wardrobe is more casual than mine."

Meg nodded and threw Elsa the jeans, then rummaged back in her wardrobe. She pulled out a dark purple blouse and nodded, satisfied. "Yeah, these will suit you just fine," she said, handing the blonde the shirt.

"Thank you Meg and thank you for the talk." Elsa clutched the clothes to her chest, smilingly gratefully.

Meg waved away her thanks. "Don't mention it. You deserve someone sweet."

Elsa blushed darkly.

"I'm dropping you off right? You know the place?"

The blonde nodded as she walked to the bathroom. "We agreed to meet somewhere close to campus. Drop me off near the café, please? I can walk the rest of the way."

"What? I still don't get to meet her?"

Elsa shut the door, giggling slightly when she heard Meg utter a "drat." She clutched Meg's clothes tighter, feeling her heart beat rapidly.

_Just a little longer now. I can do this._

**x x x**

When they pulled up to the campus, Elsa felt—well she didn't know what she felt like. Nervous, scared, and utterly excited.

Meg turned off the engine and glanced at Elsa. "Alright blondie, we're here."

Elsa rubbed her fingers together, heart in her throat. "Thanks Meg," she said as she climbed out, giving the other woman a small smile.

"You just have fun with Wonder Girl, alright?" Meg laughed when Elsa blushed. Then she waved goodbye as she restarted her car and drove off.

Elsa glanced down at her watch. _Ten minutes until two. Perfect timing._ Her braid whipped through the air as she turned around and walked down the streets. _She said to meet at Jasper and Horace's right?_

Quickening her stride, she gasped quietly when she saw that familiar color of strawberry-blonde. For a moment, she stopped, taking in Anna's appearance. A dark blue and white t-shirt, colorful sneakers, and-

_Oh those are cute shorts…_

Elsa shook her head, her hands reflexively going up to rub her arms.

_Get it together, Elsa._

Taking a deep breath, she strode right up to and behind the redhead.

******x x x**

Anna rocked on her heels, glancing every now and then at her watch. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest and her stomach kept doing flips. To avoid being late—and knowing she didn't have the best track record with being punctual—she had been standing in front of Jasper and Horace's for a little under half an hour.

_I_ _can do this. I can totally do this. I was born ready for this!_ She mentally prepped herself, eyeing the street up and down_. No sign of Elsa yet. Okay, be cool, Anna, be cool. Be smooth. Don't be…well don't be you for a couple of hours? You hear that brain?!_

"I can do it, I can do it," Anna muttered to herself.

"Hi."

She jumped, whirling around to see Elsa just standing behind her. "H-hi me?"

A shy smile spread on Elsa's face, her blue eyes lighting up and twinkling. "Yeah, hi you."

Anna's face flushed and she gulped. _Welp, so much for not being me for a day._Her eyes traveled down Elsa's slim figure and it struck her that this was the first time she had ever seen the blonde in something casual. Usually, Anna saw her wearing something conservative during classes. _She looks good._ Her eyes stopped where jeans met blouse. She gulped again and felt her knees weaken. _Really good hips._

Elsa cleared her throat and Anna jumped again, realizing she'd been staring,

"Oh, hi."

_Didn't I already say hi?_

Elsa giggled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Hi again."

Anna grinned stupidly and then glanced at Jasper and Horace's. "You ready?"

The blonde nodded and Anna, in a moment of her usual self, grabbed Elsa's hand and led her inside.

_Have courage, Anna._

Elsa's fingers wrapped gently around her own.


	3. An Awkward, First Date Part II

**A/N:** Originally posted to my tumblr.

* * *

It wasn't a secret that Anna didn't always think things through. She preferred to jump right into things and let the chips fall where they may. Like that one time Eugene had dared her to ride her bike down Death Mountain Lane (a notoriously steep hill) without her helmet and she, in her foolish pride, had accepted. Or that one time she had snuck onto the grounds of de Vil manor after being challenged and mercilessly teased by Ronno; both times had ended with her in bandages. However, this time she really did wish she had stopped to actually _think_ and look at the place she had suggested for her and Elsa's first date.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's the last time I take Eugene's recommendation for a hook-up spot._

In hindsight she should have realized something like this would have happened. Her childhood friend had always had a fondness for dingy, rugged lunch places.

Horace and Jasper's was one such place.

While not a junkyard per se, the dining area left much to be desired. For the most part it looked like a run-of-the-mill street corner cheap burger joint, but the décor was old and dusty with tattered leather booths and rickety wooden seats. The tiled floor was strangely sticky in some places and it also looked as if the place hadn't been cleaned thoroughly in months. Anna was sure she had spotted something unsavory clinging to the back table. It smelled odd too.

The redhead sunk into the wall (far, far away on the other side, away from whatever it was on that one table). She could feel heat creeping up her neck as Elsa calmly scanned the menu items, trying to decide what she should get. Anna had stated since she was the one who had offered the date, she felt it fair that the blonde choose what to eat.

Currently, Anna was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to even think of what to pick anyways.

_I should have brought her to some place nice. I should've invited her to a fancy restaurant or maybe we could have watched a movie together. That would have been great for a first date! And a lot less dirty. Maybe we could have just gone sight-seeing or something. Something expensive. Somewhere expensive. Somewhere not here._

Anna curled into the wall deeper, hands in her pockets. Her face was completely red now and her lip threatened to split under her gnawing tooth.

_Instead I take her out on a date to a cheap burger joint. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Do two specials sound good to you?"

"Huh?"

Anna jerked her head up. Elsa was staring at her curiously, bright blue eyes slightly worried.

"I said, do two specials sound good to you?"

"Oh, uh yeah sure! That sounds great!" the redhead laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Now she had been caught staring moodily at the ground.

_Great way to make your date nervous Bjorgman. Absolutely perfect._

Elsa frowned slightly before turning back to the counter, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"How about drinks first?"

Anna, who had returned to staring at the floor, jumped a bit. "Wha? Oh sure, whatever you're comfortable with."

Elsa smiled slightly and asked, "Okay, what's your preference?"

The redhead gazed up at the beverage list, biting her lip. "I'll take a strawberry-lemonade."

Elsa's smile grew slightly larger as her eyes darted up to look at Anna's hair. _I wonder if that's just a coincidence._ Humming, she said, "Then an iced tea for me. Could you find us some seats?"

Anna straightened and saluted, "Can do!" _Preferably far away from that one table._

The blonde finally walked up to the counter and ordered, while Anna turned around and looked over for the nicest, cleanest, and coziest spot she could find near the corner windows.

After a few minutes, their drinks were ready and Elsa grabbed them. As she was picking up the tray, there was a loud crash from the back. The blonde stared, catching the sight of a thin man arguing with a stout one in the back.

"You ordered the wrong meat you stupid-!"

There were more crashing sounds and Elsa backed away slowly. The clerk in front of her gave her a nervous grin. She returned it somewhat and headed to their table.

_I wonder why Anna chose this place. It seems so unlike her._

The shady burger joint seemed rather at odds with Anna's bright and fun-loving spirit and it befuddled her.

Elsa set the tray down at the table, opting to sit across from Anna (who chose to stare at the table instead of the floor this time) and flashed her—what she hoped was–a relaxing smile. "Drinks are here. Ready to order in a bit?"

Anna looked up and nervously grinned back, tooth still gnawing on her lip. "Sure, those two specials sound like a good idea."

A silence descended on the two, one that made both of them shift and fidget awkwardly.

_What now?_ They both thought.

Elsa stirred her tea slowly while Anna occupied herself with drumming her fingers on the table, her drink untouched. The blonde inwardly began to curl into herself, her mind beginning to spiral in an ironically similar vein as the girl in front of her had had earlier.

_What do I do? I thought we started off well. I said hi, she said hi. She seemed excited to see me earlier, but now she's not talking and that's completely unlike her. She's always a chatterbox in class. She hasn't touched her drink too._Blue eyes flicked up to stare at teal ones before flicking back down again. _I'm not making her uncomfortable am I?_

She steeled her thoughts and sucked in a breath.

"This place is…nice," she mumbled.

Anna's head snapped up and she stared at the blonde.

"It has a-" Elsa shifted in her seat, trying to find the right words without sounding forced, "-unique atmosphere." She flashed a pair of pearly, straight white teeth at Anna; seemingly pleased with herself.

The redhead continued to stare, eyes wide.

Elsa coughed and glanced back down at her tea, taking a small sip. A light dusting of pink colored her cheeks.

Anna winced. _She's trying__ to make conversation. Say something you dork!_

"Oh, uh, yeah! My friend recommended it to me. He said it had great burgers at 'low, low prices.' Though really I should have known something was off when he did the whole wink-wink-nudge-nudge thing. He's not always honest about some things and I can't believe I still fall for it sometimes." Anna laughed nervously, tucking a strand of copper hair behind her ear.

_No, not like that. Stop talking._

"I'm sorry! I'm not usually this quiet and awkward—well I mean I AM awkward, like all the time, b-but this is even worse than usual and I—"

_Stop talking now._

"I've never dated someone like you. You're so different! Not that you're different as in weird or anything! You're the complete opposite of weird, you're always so composed in class and super prepared and you always have something intelligent to say. You're like the model student, no wonder everyone expects you to be valedictorian. So yeah I've never dated someone like you because—"

_You're hopeless._

"You're so incredible! N-not that I'm the best judge or anything. I mean my track record is on the flimsy side, but you get what I mean right? What am I saying? Of course you don't. Not that I'm saying you're dumb! I think we already established you're not and I—"

_Completely hopeless._

"Ugh we've only just started and this date is already a disaster," Anna moaned, letting her head drop onto the table, face burning hot.

"Pfft-"

She blinked, forehead still pressed to the table. _Was that- ?_Slowly, she lifted her head, teal eyes wide. Were her ears deceiving her?

Another giggle was let loose, a dainty hand vainly trying to cover it up.

Anna gaped.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said. Her icy-blue eyes were warm despite their color. Her shoulders shook as she tried to stop her laughter, succeeding only in muffling it. "I-it's just that I'm glad to see I'm not the only one nervous."

Anna grinned weakly and then straightened. She chuckled and said, "Yeah I guess that's one way to look at it. I just… I just wanted to impress you on our first date and well-" she gestured around the dim joint "-didn't turn out so well."

Elsa placed her hands on her lap and smiled, her calm exterior returning. "No, it's alright. You don't have to try so hard." Her eyes twinkled. "But it's endearing, thank you."

Anna relaxed and her cheeks rose in that familiar, ear-splitting grin. Elsa felt her own cheeks warm at the sight.

_She really is very, very sweet…_

Clearing her throat, the blonde glanced around. "Maybe we should go someplace else then. I have to say, I was surprised you picked this place when we first walked in. It's unique, but-"her eyes slid over to look at Anna teasingly, "it doesn't suit you very well."

Anna refrained from answering and instead took a sip of her neglected lemonade, her blush returning, but no longer from nervousness.

The teasing smile on Elsa's face grew larger. "I know this cute place just around the block. I think you'd like it."

Anna looked up from her drink and blinked at the older woman. Elsa shifted a bit, suddenly nervous. "Not that I'm saying I know you completely, but it reminds me a bit of you. It's small–not that you're really short or anything–but it's cozy and very inviting."

The redhead giggled, feeling butterflies in her stomach at seeing Elsa change from confident to shy in less than a second.

The blonde coughed and gave her a half-smile, causing the butterflies in Anna's stomach to flutter happily.

"Yeah, maybe we should," she whispered.

"They have some amazing sandwiches," Elsa said, confidence returning in her chest.

It bubbled in her chest when she saw Anna's ear-splitting grin return in full force. "I LOVE sandwiches!" the redhead exclaimed, hands shaking excitedly.

The blonde couldn't help but return her enthusiasm, smiling widely. Her blue eyes twinkled and she stood up, offering her hand to her date. "Then, shall we go?"

Anna leapt out of her seat and looped her arm through Elsa's. "Lead the way!"

They were just exiting the diner when they heard several crashes from the back.

"Now look what you've done Horace, you stupid, useless lump!"

"It wasn't my fault Jasper, it was yours!"

"Why you-!"

Anna and Elsa glanced at each other, before bursting into a fit of giggles. They walked the rest of the way huddled close, shoulders brushing.

**x x x**

The small deli was a stark contrast to Horace and Jasper's. Kronk's tiny little shop was small like the burger joint, but filled with a cozy, buzzing type of noise that gave the entire place a comfortable atmosphere. And it didn't smell either.

"Wait, let me get this straight-"

Elsa fixed Anna with a disbelieving look.

"You have _how _many brothers and sisters?"

Anna tore off a large chunk of her sandwich, her cheeks bulging, and said, "Six older brothers and five sisters. My aunt just had twins too! Don't get me started on all my cousins though. We'd be here all night otherwise!"

Elsa smiled and bit into her sandwich, chewing much more slowly than the redhead across from her. "I bet family gatherings must be a hassle."

Anna rolled her eyes and nodded, "You should see everyone on Christmas Day. Kristoff sometimes holes himself up in the back shed with Sven—that's our dog—and hoo boy does Kristoff smell weird after being out back for so long. He can't stand that many people he says, no matter how much he loves us."

"Hmm, I can understand that. I don't do very well with large crowds either. Banquets and the like were such a challenge at times back home."

Anna swallowed her bite and raised an eyebrow as she said, "Wow so you really do come from a high class family, don't you?"

Elsa gave Anna a strained smile. "Did, more like. I moved out after I applied for the university here. Though I still keep tabs on my family's company since I'm the only child."

Anna took another bite and hummed. "Why'd you apply here? Sounds like you could have afforded a really prestigious education back home."

Elsa chuckled, her eyes growing unfocused for a while. "Despite what it sounds like, my parents and I actually didn't live in our manor for most of my life. Father often chose to personally oversee several different branches in the country which meant we moved around a lot. After a while…" Her eyes misted over, as if recalling some distant memory, "I grew tired of changing places so I applied here as soon as I was old enough."

Anna paused, eyeing the blonde across her. Elsa had drawn her arms in close to her body and her shoulders had hunched up again. It seemed to be a habit she did when she was anxious. The redhead swallowed and clenched her sandwich, stomach twisting. _I hope I didn't upset her._

"So, uh, what made you decide here was the best place?"

Elsa looked up and blinked. The edge of her lips twitched. "Well, the architecture program here was one of the best in the country so there was that. Also, this was one of the places I actually lived in so I knew the general area. Mostly, it's a busy place, but it's quiet enough for someone like me." Her lips formed a half smile and her eyebrows knitted together.

Anna was sure the butterflies from earlier had moved from her stomach to her heart. "So architecture's a big thing for you huh? Can I ask why that is?"

Elsa's eyes lit up in such a way that they reminded Anna of the lights in the campus theater. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I had reservations about moving so often when I was young, but I always loved seeing the new house my father chose. They were all different and I was utterly fascinated with the way each one was built. What their foundation was or how the walls and ceilings were structured. I especially loved it when Papa had us live in really tall houses. I loved picking the room that gave me the best viewpoint of every other building in the area, it made me feel as if I was on top of the world when I was a kid." The blonde paused in her excited chatter, shrugging her shoulders with a shy smile. "It sounds silly I know, but it did end up becoming the reason for my dream career."

_Elsa lowered her eyes, face softening._

_That and one other reason._

Anna, who had been listening with rapt fascination, stiffened. "No, no! It's fine! I don't think it's silly at all! It makes total sense to me! I mean, that on-top-of-the-world feeling is exactly the way I feel when I dream of starring in my group's plays!"

Elsa lifted her head and tilted it with a frown, platinum locks framing her face prettily, and the light from the nearby window giving them a soft glow. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. You mean you're not in your troupe's plays?"

Anna's teal eyes widened. "Wait, what? You know about us?"

Elsa blushed scarlet and sipped her drink. _Wonderful Arendelle, now she'll think you're strange._

"It's just that I overheard you talking about your group during classes," she murmured, praying Anna wouldn't probe on how she had acquired that information. _She'll know I was eavesdropping._

Anna grinned and leaned back in her seat, wiggling her eyebrows. "Interested huh?"

Elsa twitched and inwardly cursed her pale complexion. It made the red glow on her skin that much easier to see. The redhead laughed and waved her hand.

"It's fine, don't worry." She shrugged sheepishly, freckled cheekbones rising in that adorable manner that sent Elsa's heart pit-pattering. "Anyway, yeah, I'm not an actor in my group. I work as backup, doing whatever I can. It's mostly lights and props though I do other things." Anna paused to take another bite of her sandwiched and jokingly admitted, "I think one of the reasons they don't let me act is because they're scared of me getting into more accidents. I have a, uh, record with one of our suits of armor."

Elsa giggled. "A record you say? Then you and this knight are well acquainted? I hope I don't have competition."

Anna coughed and took a large gulp of water to swallow her bite of food. _Oh wow, I can't believe how lucky I am._

"You don't have to worry about that," she mumbled.

Elsa smirked teasingly at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Go on."

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the light making the strawberry-blonde lock look red-gold. She blinked and smiled down at her hands, a soft look on her face. Elsa sucked in a breath, the gentle air surrounding Anna making her throat catch.

The moment suddenly felt warm and quiet.

"That top-of-the world feeling, you know? I feel that too. Sometimes, when I dream of being able to act in front of other people…when I dream of playing some dashing hero or a noble princess, I realize I don't have to be me for a little while. I can be different. I can be this shining star over the land."

Elsa's heart thumped in her chest. She swallowed thickly. She understood that. That tentative feeling…

_At times like that, you didn't feel so little anymore._

A dainty hand crept along the table and with shaking fingers, clasped Anna's hand.

Teal eyes rose to meet icy-blue, shimmering faintly with—with _something_.

Anna smiled shyly and whispered, voice catching slightly, "Sounds silly, I know."

Elsa returned the smile with complete tenderness. "I don't think it's silly at all."

The redhead made a soft, delighted noise and turned her hand over, clutching the blonde's fingers more firmly.

Anna opened her mouth and began stammering, "I-I know we only agreed to have a lunch date, but I was wondering—I mean if you wouldn't mind that is since you're probably a very busy person because you're an architect major and all—"

Elsa bit her lip to keep any sort of adoring noises from escaping her mouth. She was quickly learning that not only was Anna a chatterbox, she was an incredibly _endearing_ one too.

"—that if you'd want to spend the whole day together. Well, not the _whole_ day together since we met up at two and that's like a half day over, but there's still lots of time left and I really, really like spending it with you—"

The platinum-blonde's fingers twitched and she squeezed her date's hand subtly. _I like spending time with you too_, she wanted to say.

"And I know this _really_ good chocolate shop near campus so if you wanted to check it out, we could—"

_Chocolate?_ Elsa perked up, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Yes."

"That is if you even like chocolate. Of course you can always say no, but I mean, its chocolate! Who doesn't like chocolate? Though I don't know, you might not; we still don't know each other well—wait what?"

Anna finally stopped in her rambling, teal eyes wide. Her mouth hung open and Elsa was reminded of a goldfish.

She giggled and stood up, pulling Anna out of her seat. "Yes Anna, I'd be happy to spend more time with you."

Anna bit her lip, eyes beginning to sparkle and her shoulders trembling in excitement. She was damn sure the butterflies in her chest had made more little butterflies. What else would be the reason for her heart fluttering?

Looping their arms together, Elsa leaned in close to Anna's ear and whispered, "I _love_ chocolate."


	4. An Awkward, First Date Part III

**A/N: **And this wraps up the first date! Hope you all enjoyed it. Next is movie night.

**EDIT: **I apologize for the formatting issues, it's only now I realized how many are left because of the transition from tumblr to FFnet. Hopefully I've fixed them all now.

* * *

"Take care, ladies! You two have a great day and come back to try my spinach puffs!" The burly chef waved goodbye, all smiles and dressed in a baby-blue apron.

Anna and Elsa returned the gesture before exiting the tiny deli, arms still looped together. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while and with each step, the shorter girl felt a tingle run down her spine where their skin came into contact. Despite the awkward and rough start, this date was quickly turning into one of her best dates ever.

_I hope the rest are even better._ Anna watched Elsa through the corner of her eyes. The blonde was rummaging in her purse, pulling out her phone and tapping away at it with one hand. A warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach when she noticed the way Elsa's brow furrowed cutely for a moment.

Elsa, who'd been texting Meg that she'd be out later than she had previously stated, rolled her eyes at the reply ("_Do I get to meet her now?!"_) and put her phone away. She turned to Anna, her lips quirking into a half-smile.

"So, where to?" The sparkle in ice-blue gave away the actual excitement the platinum blonde felt. Anna felt her heart skip a beat at the look in her eyes.

"Do you mind if we head back to campus and I drive us there?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Oh." Elsa's delicate mouth formed a small o-shape.

Rosy lips stretched into a grin to reveal a perfect row of white teeth. "That's perfect actually. Do you think you could drop me back home when we're done then?"

Anna felt a happy thrill run along the arm that was still looped with Elsa when she realized the blonde hadn't specified "when" was. The redhead cleared her throat and straightened, rising to her full height; trying to be as impressive as a girl in jean shorts and colorful sneakers could be.

"It would give me great honor to escort Milady home when she pleases," Anna said in a mock posh tone, wiggling her eyebrows at her date.

Elsa clamped her hand over her mouth, but Anna could still see the edges of her dainty mouth rising. Emboldened, she continued, "If Milady would be so kind as to still follow me, I shall gladly take her to the land of chocolates upon my noble steed."

A chuckle escaped Elsa's mouth, though she tried to stop it. It made Anna's heart skip happily to see that she could make the blonde laugh easily with her cheesy lines.

_Miss Reserved has a fun side too._ The redhead's expression softened at the thought.

"I'm guessing those lines are from your troupe's plays?" Elsa asked, pulling her hand away from her mouth and resting it on the arm intertwined with hers. They resumed walking, albeit more slowly now.

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Well some of them." She gestured with her free hand and added, "They've just been modified for certain situations."

_Meaning I use them as cheesy pick-up lines._

Elsa raised an eyebrow, a calm smile on her lips. "I see. Then if I may ask, Sir Knight is this one of those situations?" The twinkle in her eye hinted she already knew the answer.

Anna's awkwardness slipped away and she tightened her hold on Elsa's arm.

"As Milady wishes!"

******x x x**

The campus and parking lot were mostly empty, courtesy of it being a Saturday. Something that Anna considered a point in her favor.

_I really should stop overstepping my boundaries. Kristoff always warned me about all the hot air inside my head._

"So, this is your grand, noble steed?"

The redhead wanted to sink into the ground and simply die from embarrassment. She had a hand upon her face, her neck and ears flushing red with a mix of shame and regret. She was vainly trying to make herself disappear, shoulders hunched and head down.

Elsa, to her right, didn't understand what the fuss was about.

Alright, so the red pick-up truck was a bit dusty, the paint was peeling, and the back window had a crack in it, but who cared?

Anna fiddled with her keys and mumbled, "I forgot to take it out to the car wash this week. I was going to do it yesterday, but I was so excited for today—" Elsa tried to hide her smile at that "—that it completely slipped my mind."

The older woman pressed her hand to her lips, giggling quietly._ I think I've laughed more times today than I have my whole life._

It seemed Anna had that effect on her and while it was different, it was a good different.

The redhead in question lifted her head and squeaked, "The inside is clean though! I know she doesn't look like much, but you wouldn't find a more reliable car!"

Elsa folded her hands neatly in front of her, back straightening. "Oh is she now?"

Anna nodded vigorously, moving to the passenger's side to unlock the door. "Yeah, she's a little beat up, but still good. Gotten me through every storm and snow we've had in this city." As if to emphasize her point, she patted a large front wheel. "She was my brother's. He gave it to me before he moved away since our parents got him a new car," Anna added, blushing sheepishly.

Elsa smiled and said, "That's sweet of him."

Anna tucked her hair behind her ears and replied, "It's what brothers do." She opened the passenger door and gestured inside, bowing at the waist. "Ladies first."

Amused, Elsa stepped into the large truck, but not before leaning forward and pecking Anna's cheek, saying, "You're sweeter though."

_Score one for me! _Anna grinned and then shut the door. Elsa bit her lip when she saw the redhead rush around and clamber into the driver's seat, amused at the discrepancy in size between truck and owner.

_Could she be any more adorable?_ The blonde straightened and pretended to look innocent when Anna glanced over at her, curiosity causing her brow to furrow and cheeks to pinch._Obviously she can,_ Elsa thought. "Well good Knight, I trust you'll take us safely to our destination?"

"Oh trust me, if you love chocolate you'll love this little place!" Anna replied, eyes shining. She started up the engine and Elsa leaned back, noting that while the outside of the truck could use some work, the inside was warm and unbelievably cozy.

_Just like Anna._

**x x x**

The chocolate shop was a tiny store located between two tall buildings. It seemed to be more squished between them than anything else. At the top, large friendly gold letters were engraved in the wood and read, "Wandering Oaken's."

Even before they stepped inside, the scent of chocolate was heavy in the air and the display window showcased several dark and light cakes so invitingly that both of them felt as if they had stepped onto cloud nine. The gold and dark brown color tones inside the shop only served to highlight the assortments of candies, pastries, and other delicacies.

Anna watched, biting her lower lip in glee, as Elsa took one step inside and stopped. The calm facade dropped to reveal a dreamy expression. Elsa tilted her head back and took a long, slow whiff of the air. She dropped her shoulders and sighed, ice blue eyes dropping to half mast, her lips curving slightly.

"This place is heavenly," Elsa whispered.

Anna rocked on the heels of her sneakers, hands clasped behind her back; vainly trying to keep her excitement contained. I hit a home run!

"Anna!"

They both turned to see a large man with curly blonde hair waving at them from behind the register counter.

"Hoo-hoo!"

Anna chuckled at Elsa's bewildered expression and returned the wave cheerfully. "Good evening Mr. Oaken. I, uh, brought someone special today to sample your wares." She glanced shyly at Elsa, fidgeting with her hands.

At Anna's words, the blonde felt a small rush of anxiety run through her veins before she noticed Oaken's kind expression. Oh. She relaxed.

Oaken twiddled his fingers and said in a thick, hearty accent, "Well someone special you say? Then I insist you try our latest Summer Collection, ja?" He gestured to the display directly in front of him where several deep golden boxes tied with lilac ribbons laid. "We've been trying a new mixture this past month. Something sweet with a bit of tartness."

Anna rubbed her hands together and grabbed two packets off the shelf. She placed them on the counter and started fishing for her wallet when a pale, delicate hand placed a heap of bills on the counter.

"Wha?" The redhead gaped at the amount in front of her. She jerked her head up to stare at Elsa, mouth flapping uselessly.

"Hoo-hoo, a spender!"

"This is enough, correct?" Elsa asked, smiling and hands folded in front of her.

Oaken nodded and turned around, grabbing a white box behind him from one of the shelves. He placed it down and pushed it toward the couple. "Ja, and in honor of my best customer and her special guest, I insist you have this. It's our best seller, dark chocolate cake with strawberries and a surprise at the end!" he said, winking.

Anna still hadn't recollected her mouth from the floor when Elsa paid and Oaken wrapped their items and placed them into a bag.

"Hoo-hoo, enjoy ladies!" Oaken said, wiggling his fingers in goodbye.

As they exited, Anna stumbling behind a very satisfied Elsa, the redhead blurted out, "You didn't have to pay! I could have done it!"

Elsa gave a sidelong glance to her date, smiling softly. "I wanted to. It's the least I could do after you've been treating me so well."

Anna gulped. "I'm supposed to be pampering you, not the opposite way around."

Elsa chuckled and fiddled with the bag, a light dusting of pink on her face. "You really are very sweet," she mumbled, almost to herself.

The strawberry-blonde found herself momentarily at a loss for words, especially with how pretty the way Elsa's fair skin looked accompanied by a rosy glow. Instead, she took the bag gingerly from Elsa and gestured to her truck. Still focused on the way Elsa suddenly seemed shy, she choked out, "We can eat in my truck."

**x x x**

For someone who was used to spending meals at lavish restaurants or eating at exquisite banquets, eating at a small deli and then spending the rest of her day in a worn, beaten down pick-up truck was an odd (though not unwelcomed) change of pace. As Elsa leaned back in her seat, the scent of chocolate and leather wafting in the air, she couldn't help but feel a mix of tranquility and excitement.

"Ooh, try this one!" Anna said, rummaging through the box of rapidly decreasing chocolates and picking out a dark piece.

Elsa chuckled and obligingly opened her mouth, cheeks turning slightly pink when Anna offered it to her. She chewed slowly, eyes falling shut in bliss at the taste.

Anna swallowed when she saw Elsa's long eyelashes flutter against her cheek, entranced by the contrast of alabaster skin and dark lashes. She almost missed the moan of delight Elsa uttered. Almost. She swallowed thickly.

"Mint and dark chocolate!" Elsa's ice-blue eyes flew open and she fixed Anna with a delighted look. "One of my favorites," the blonde said, swallowing and letting out another happy noise.

"I'll have to remember that in case I want to get you more chocolates," Anna said, winking. She was rewarded with a show of pearly white teeth and a small slap on her arm.

"Don't go thinking you can get anywhere just because you figured out one of my weaknesses." Still, Elsa couldn't hold back the grin on her face, especially when Anna straightened and made a show of looking suave.

"Au contraire mademoiselle, I think chocolate can get you anywhere." The redhead wiggled her eyebrows at her and Elsa pressed a hand to her mouth.

"Your accent is terrible," she mumbled through her fingers.

Anna's composure broke and she blushed furiously, hands going to play with one of her braids. "Okay, okay, French plays have never been one of my strong suits."

"It's alright, we all have our weaknesses," Elsa said as she rummaged through the chocolates and picked out a round, white one. She popped it in her mouth and inwardly squealed at the tartness of cherries inside.

"So my weakness is French accents and yours is chocolate?" Anna asked, picking up another piece as well and munching on it, the crunching sound giving away the filling of nuts.

Elsa snatched another chocolate and smirked at Anna. "If I remember correctly, that store owner said you were one of his best customers. So I'd say, my weakness is chocolates and yours is both French plays and chocolates."

Anna stuck out her tongue at her, placing aside the mostly empty chocolate box and grabbing the white one Oaken had given them. "Say what you will, but this 'best customer' managed to snag us a cake!"

"Of which I am most grateful," Elsa said, dipping her head down in a grand show of formality.

Anna chuckled at Elsa's willingness to play along with her antics and eagerly opened the white box. The sight and scent of dark chocolate filled the air, a hint of fruity goodness accompanying it. Elsa and Anna sighed in unison.

"Being a 'best customer' sure has its benefits I see," Elsa teased gently. Nevertheless, she eyed the cake hungrily, her mouth watering when she noticed that the white frosting smelled of mint.

Anna licked her lips and reached into the shopping bag Oaken had given them to grab a plastic knife. "Oh it really does. I've had tons of sweets from Oaken's but this one is one of my favorites. You'll love it!" she said as she cut a piece from the box.

The cake, as Elsa discovered, really was topped with mint frosting along with fresh strawberries and filled with strawberry jam. It was composed of three layers and her mouth watered when Anna handed a piece to her.

"Go ahead, you look like you're starving," the redhead joked.

Elsa bit into it as quickly as she deemed appropriate. The mint, dark chocolate, and sweetness of the strawberries rolled into a delicious sensation on her tongue and she hummed appreciatively. She closed her eyes at the explosion of flavors, wanting to savor the taste. Then an unfamiliar tartness followed everything and she blinked at Anna in curiosity, still chewing.

Anna giggled, shaking her head at Elsa's confused look, braids flapping. "Cloudberries. They're a delicacy in Norway and Mr. Oaken adds a bit to this cake to make it extra special." Her teal eyes twinkled in a way that seemed to say this-is-a-secret, don't-tell-anyone.

Elsa swallowed her last bite and looked longingly at the cake. "May I have some more?"

Anna laughed and cut another piece.

For a long while, they were content to just share the dessert back and forth. The cake box joined the chocolate box in similarity with its contents depleting.

At the last one-third of the cake, Elsa reached down and picked off a section (the last piece to have a whole strawberry on top), holding it up between her fingers. She smiled at Anna and held it out to the redhead. "Since this whole date idea was yours, I say you get this piece."

Anna blinked at her, teal eyes flickering from Elsa's face to the cake between her fingertips. Her throat suddenly felt dry when she noted the stickiness on those long, smooth looking hands. "Uh, I think you should have it! You're the one who's had to deal with all my awkward weirdness."

Elsa frowned slightly and moved closer, closing the distance between them. "I insist you have this piece Anna. You've been nothing but wonderful all day. You deserve a treat."

"It's just one bite of cake," Anna mumbled. Nonetheless, she opened her mouth and let Elsa feed her. Her pink lips closed around the chocolate and she shivered, at both the taste and the way Elsa's face subtly lit up when she accepted.

"Like I said, you earned it." Elsa leaned down and grabbed the abandoned box of chocolates. There were still a few left and she wasn't about to leave perfectly good desserts alone. There was one of milk chocolate with what looked like almonds inside and she picked it up eagerly.

"You did end up paying for it though," Anna whispered. Her words, despite the softness of them, pierced through the atmosphere.

A shiver ran down the blonde's spine at the tone of her date's voice.

"You really didn't have to."

Elsa paused, the chocolate halfway to her lips. She blinked and turned to Anna. The redhead was hunched over in her seat, hands gripping the white box. The smile was gone from her face and she was staring down at her hands with a sudden, intense—forlorn?—look that Elsa began to feel her hands shake.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"I'm sorry? I'm confused…" the blonde whispered. Her stomach did a small flip when Anna's head snapped up, teal eyes wide.

"Oh no, no! You didn't do anything wrong really!" Anna reached over, but before she could clasp Elsa's hand she froze. The redhead bit her lip, cupping her hands together. She looked down, eyes trained on the gap between their seats. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

_Wait, what?_

With a start, Elsa realized she was talking about earlier with Oaken's. Or was it earlier with the burger joint thing? Perhaps both? The blonde felt even more confused than before and she felt her skin begin to crawl underneath her blouse and jeans.

Anna ran a hand through her hair, looking flustered. "Sorry that doesn't make any sense." She blew her fringe away. "What I mean to say is, I don't want you to think I'm dating you for your money. That's actually the opposite! There's a bunch of reasons I want to date you besides your cash. I mean, you're smart, beautiful, composed, and uh- wait what? I'm getting off track here."

With each word that passed through Anna's lips, Elsa could feel the tightness in her stomach slowly relax. Understanding dawned on her face and her expression softened, ice-blue eyes watching Anna through dark lashes. It all made sense now. The worry over the burger joint, the awkwardness over her truck, how flabbergasted she was when Elsa paid for their treats, and the insistence that she made sure Elsa was having a fun time.

The platinum blonde moved forward, the leather seat creaking in response, and in a moment of more bravery than she ever had, grasped Anna's fidgeting hands. She fought back the instinctive urge to flinch. Not now. Get it together Elsa.

The redhead looked up and Elsa secretly delighted in the way the fading sunlight lit up Anna's strawberry hair into fine copper. _Wait, I never noticed that white streak in her hair before…_

Elsa breathed slowly, "I already said it before earlier, but you don't have to worry about impressing me. I'm sorry, it didn't occur to me that you were worried about your stature—" she gestured with her free hand around the truck's inner settings, "—but like you said to me, I have other reasons for going out with you."

Anna's lower lip quivered, a faint wetness in her teal eyes. "Really?"

Elsa felt her chest tighten at the unfamiliarity of the sight. In the single year she'd known Anna, she had never seen the boisterous young woman cry or even shown anything akin to sadness. The feeling sent a wave of (_deja-vu?_) anxiety through her. She clasped Anna's hand tighter with her trembling fingers.

"Yes really. I accepted remember?"

Anna gulped back her tears as Elsa's words and another's (_"She said yes, remember?"_) sunk into her mind. She gripped the blonde's hand back, tanned fingers sliding down to stroke a delicate, pale wrist. "Sorry to get all emotional on you all of a sudden," Anna mumbled. Her freckled cheeks pinched in that ever-familiar grin.

Elsa smiled in relief and said, "If it helps, you're actually the first person I ever chose to date willingly. So maybe your track record isn't as bad as you think."

"Oh?" Anna visibly brightened and Elsa had to stop herself from letting out a pleased noise at seeing her teal eyes light up.

"Mhm," the blonde murmured. She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes at the flood of memories coming to mind. "My parents tried to be subtle, but it doesn't take one long to figure out when you're set up to meet Mr. Some-Such-and-Other's intelligent, wealthy, and very available son."

"What?!" Anna bristled at the implications, her other hand's fingers digging into the cake box.

Elsa's eyes twinkled at the reaction and she held up a placating hand. "Easy there, fiestypants. They did it because they wanted to insure I had a stable future."

On the occasion that they weren't there anymore and certain things fell apart. She tried to shove the dark thought away, lips curling down into a grimace. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

Anna stiffened, feeling as if the temperature in her car had suddenly dropped. Wanting to lighten the sudden depressive air she did what she did best. Talk. A lot.

"O-oh. Is that so? Well I can see why they'd do that, set you up with a ton of guys that is. Wait, no, that came out wrong! I mean, you being forced to go out with someone is a terrible thing! I was just saying that since you're from such a well-established family, I can see why so many other people would want their sons marrying you—wait no, that's not the point I wanted to make. I'm not saying that you should have to accept those guys just 'cause your parents were looking out for you! I mean, of course they're looking out for you, but it doesn't make those arrangements right! Love should be something natural, not pushed forward. I'm rambling again aren't I? I don't even know if you want to hear these assumptions from me! Wait what?"

Anna paused and stared at Elsa, feeling a blush spread across her freckled cheeks for the umpteenth time that day.

"You said I was the first person you chose to go out with willingly?"

Elsa, who had been watching Anna in her bumbling rant with a widening gaze, turned to fully face her now as a soft smile graced her lips. "Yes, that's correct."

Anna blinked, an uncertain emotion flickering in her teal eyes. "Why's that?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you say yes to me?"

The stillness in the air was deafening for a moment. The fading sunlight filtering through the truck's slightly dusty windows added to the silence. For a moment, neither of them breathed. Elsa's eyes flickered over Anna's face, drawn to the way the redhead bit her lip in anticipation. The blonde felt her heart thump loudly in her chest. She sucked in a breath and broke the silence.

"…I can't tell you why."

"Huh?" Anna leaned back, eyes widening in confusion. Her grip slackened on the cake box and her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "Why not?"

Elsa's lips curved into a small smile and in a slightly teasing voice, she said, "I'll tell you why when you tell me why you asked me out."

Anna blew back her fringe from her face and all at once the tension and awkwardness in the air was broken. "That's cheating." When she noticed Elsa's eyes twinkling, the redhead rolled her eyes and groaned. "That's cheating and you know it! Unfair!"

Elsa chuckled and leaned back in her seat, shoulders relaxing. "All's fair in love and war, sir Knight."

Anna blew a raspberry at Elsa, but let the subject drop. For now. Instead, she opened the white box again and broke off another piece of cake.

"I think it's about high time we finished off this lovely dessert, don't you think so Your _Majesty_?"

"Pfft!" Elsa let out an uncharacteristic snort of laughter. She clamped her hands over her mouth, blushing a bright, hot pink when Anna laughed in response.

"Oh wow! I didn't think I'd ever hear that from someone like you." The redhead wiped away faint tears from her eyes with her free hand, the cake's frosting in the other beginning to melt from the warmth inside her car.

Elsa straightened and ran a hand over her platinum braid, trying to recover what little dignity she had left. "There's a lot you don't know about me," she said coolly.

_Oh wow, Arendelle, aren't you the mysterious one?_

When uncertainty flashed on Anna's face, Elsa wanted to snatch the comment right back. Then Anna slowly began to lean closer to her, chocolate cake held invitingly on her fingers. Elsa felt her face grow hot, but for entirely different reasons now. She parted her lips obligingly, feeling her blood race at the dark, yet unbelievably kind expression in those teal eyes. Her blood pressure skyrocketed when Anna pushed forth the piece of cake into her mouth, tanned fingertips lingering for a moment on rosy lips. The blonde chewed slowly, too stunned to say anything. The bittersweet, tartness of the cake added to the pleasant tingle on her lips.

Anna flashed her a grin and put the box aside. "I guess I'm going to have keep going out with you if I want to change that." She winked and Elsa gulped, swallowing the last of the delicious, dark treat.

"I guess so…" the blonde whispered, her blush lessening to a faint splash of pink on her cheeks.

**x x x**

The drive home was spent in comfortable silence. The evening sun had set and the stars were barely beginning to peek out from the inky-black sky. After their earlier conversation, they had finished up the cake and chocolates in relative quiet and sparse conversation. The atmosphere had been too fragile to break with anything more serious. Anna, remembering her promise, had offered to drive her home, on the grounds that it was getting too late and too dark. Elsa had accepted, pleased with not having to walk home and that she didn't have to call Meg after all to pick her up and also secretly pleased she could spend just a little more time with her date. Though the blonde was certain she was in for a small interrogation when she got back to her condo. Glancing to the side, watching Anna steer her truck in those adorable, floral-patterned shorts, she felt her skin buzz with satisfaction.

_On a scale of one to ten, this date has been complete bliss._

"This it?" Anna asked, parking in front of a tall, white building with large glass window panes. The redhead leaned out the window and whistled appreciatively. "I guess being an architect major helps with choosing things like this." She glanced at the blonde sitting next to her and grinned. "Let me guess, top floor?"

Elsa chuckled, nodded, and stepped out. "Yes to both accounts. My expertise helped in deciding this place and my roommate and I do live on the highest floor." She turned, about to ask, hopeful—

"Do you mind if I walk you to the door at least?"

Elsa bit her lip at the sight of large, puppy-dog teal eyes staring at her.

_How can I resist such a face?_

"I'd be delighted," the blonde whispered.

Anna grinned and jumped out of her seat, shutting both doors and locking her car before offering her arm to Elsa. Elsa tilted her head in thanks and looped their arms together. They walked toward the large double doors happily, their feet scuffing against the smooth cement the only sound in the closing night. The short trip to the building was too short though.

Elsa turned to Anna, a half-smile on her lips. "Well, I guess this is it."

The redhead stepped back and cupped her hands together. "Yeah I guess so." She shivered and Elsa suddenly realized Anna was probably cold from the night air. Her attire did only consist of shorts and a single shirt, after all.

The blonde reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her phone, ready to text Meg she was home. Fiddling with it, she said quietly, "I had fun. This was lots of fun Anna."

Anna rocked on the heels of her colorful sneakers. "It wouldn't be weird of me to ask you—and after hearing the stuff with your parents, you're completely allowed to say no!—but if you, you know, wanted to go out a second time with me, say to go see a movie, I'd-" she lifted her eyes to Elsa, looking at her between strawberry-blonde locks, "-I'd like that."

Elsa's hands paused in the act of opening the door. She fidgeted, hope blooming in her chest. "Well, I did imply earlier that I…" She exhaled, watching the glass on the door fog over for a bit. Crickets began to faintly chirp in the distance and she suddenly felt all too aware of everything at the moment. The way her skin itched under the jeans and blouse, the way the lights of the building made the surrounding dark feel even darker, making it seem as if they were the only two people within miles. And especially the way Anna made a small noise when the blonde spoke, caught halfway between hope and rejection.

"Yes," Elsa breathed. "Yes, a movie sounds good."

Anna lit up so fiercely she rivaled the sidewalk lights in brightness nearby. The redhead rushed forward and in that moment Elsa was sure she could have counted every single freckle on the other girl's face. If she'd been given time to react that is. Pink lips brushed over a fine, high cheekbone and then retreated so quickly that Elsa was almost disappointed. Almost.

"Good! Great!" Anna exclaimed, sounding as breathless as Elsa felt. She skipped down the steps from the building, turning in the direction of her car. "Well, uh, call me or text me alright? We can make plans whenever you want! Any day is good for me!"

Elsa watched as Anna began to backtrack, too stunned to really say anything. The blonde nodded and opened her door, halfway through it when she heard Anna bump into something.

"Ow! Stupid pole!"

A crown of platinum peeked out and Anna grinned sheepishly. "Uh, it's nothing! Just getting acquainted with this pole here!" She gave a small wave. "I should go now, talk to you soon Elsa. Bye!"

Elsa giggled and returned the small wave. "Bye Anna. I look forward to our next date." Then she slipped inside.

_One, two, three,_ she counted.

"YES!"

She really is too adorable. Elsa smiled at the following whoop of delight from outside and then began to head up the floors to her condo.

Her eyelids and shoulders drooped when she stepped onto the elevator. Thankfully, no one was out so she didn't have to spend time to idly chatting around. Now she just wanted to curl up in her bed and let the day's events happily linger in her mind.

Of course all of that went to squat when she opened the door to her apartment and found a disgruntled looking brunette sitting on a pristine, white armchair.

"So," Meg began, smirking when she saw the color drain from Elsa's face. "How was your date with Wonder Girl?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch, flopping down on it. "Ugh, Meg, can we do this in the morning?"

"Did she try any funny business? Did she pressure you into anything? Does she do drugs?" Meg asked, ignoring Elsa's exhausted remark.

"No, no, and the last one doesn't even make sense." Elsa groaned and rolled over. Her annoyance melted away when she saw the underlying concern in Meg's violet eyes. "We had sandwiches, chocolate, and she dropped me off."

"Wait, she dropped you off? Does that mean she's still here?!" Faster than Elsa had ever seen her move, Meg rushed to the window and pressed her nose to it, trying to spot her date in the growing night.

Elsa chuckled, amused at her roommate's overprotective actions. "She's not here anymore Meg. Besides, even if she was, you barely know what she looks like and you don't know what car she has."

Meg huffed and crossed her arms, returning to sit next to her this time. "Fine, keep Wonder Girl a mystery for now, but if you two are going to continue dating, I get to meet her soon! Okay?"

Elsa sighed and snuggled into one of the couch's plush pillows. "Fine, but there's nothing for you to worry about Meg, really."

Meg raised an unconvinced eyebrow and Elsa returned it with a dreamy smile.

"She was sweet Meg, even sweeter than the chocolate."

**x x x**

Anna bounded up the steps of the student dorm, tingling with excitement.

_Best. Date. EVER!_

She skipped the last few steps and then rushed down the hallway. She slid to a stop at her door, hearing two familiar voices inside.

_Oooh! Punzey and Eugene are back too!_

Anna pulled the door open and was immediately tackled by a jumping ball of pink and brown.

"You're back! You're back! How was the date? Did it go well? Did you two kiss? Tell me everything!" Rapunzel gushed, squeezing her cousin tightly.

"Can't breathe," Anna wheezed.

"Oops, sorry," Rapunzel said, drawing back but not letting go of the redhead's hands. Her doe, green eyes were sparkling. "Did you have fun?"

The way Elsa had stood there when Anna had kissed her cheek flashed back to her. The lights from inside the building and the sidewalk poles had seemed to illuminate the other woman's hair, turning it from a platinum blonde to a pale gold. She had frozen in place, blue eyes wide with surprise. For once they hadn't seemed icy-blue, but a deep, bright winter color. The memory made Anna smile dreamily.

"Yes, we had lots of fun."

Rapunzel jumped in place, squeezing her cousin's hands. "See! I told you everything would turn out okay!"

Eugene, who'd been sitting on Rapunzel's bed, got up and smacked Anna on the back. "Yeah Red, how could you ever doubt Princess here? Besides, I gave you those recommendations about Horace and Jasper's!"

_That reminds me._

Anna turned to her cousin's boyfriend, dreamy smile turning cold. "Yeah, about that Eugene, just where did you get those recommendations? What made you think Elsa would like that place?"

The man shrugged, genuinely confused. "I don't know, Princess and I hit it off really well after the Ugly Duckling incident. Just thought something like that would work out the same for you and her."

"It almost didn't," Anna said, letting go of her cousin's hands so she could crack her knuckles.

"Uh, now hold the phone Anna, it turned out alright in the end! Right?" Eugene began to back out of the room, holding his hands up in self-defense.

"I'm going to hurt you."

"Oh, c'mon, you wouldn't! We grew up together! Best buddies through childhood and all that!"

"You only told me about that place to get me to stop interrupting your Rapunzel and you time didn't you?" Anna asked, stepping toward him and rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

"You're half right. I really did think that place was good! The burgers aren't bad and they're cheap! Please don't hurt me!" Eugene shrieked and ran down the hallway.

"I'll break your smoulder!" Anna yelled as she ran after her friend.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and looked down the hallway. "Anna don't try anything or else you'll-"

There was a loud crash.

"-both get hurt," the brunette said, wincing.

After they'd both been bandaged and after a stern scolding from her cousin, Anna conceded that Eugene's plan had worked after all. The redhead grinned and kissed both their cheeks.

"Thanks you two. My date really was great."

Rapunzel squealed and asked, "Now how about details?"


	5. An Awkward, First Movie Night Part I

**A/N:** The second part should come out sooner now that I have slightly more time and it'll be the entirety of the date. After that, more time skips and we can move further along with the plot.

I'd also like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorite'd, and followed this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

The following week couldn't pass quick enough for Anna. For once in her life, the strawberry-blonde cursed her active studio and literature classes. Although they shared a few classes (far too few in Anna's opinion), they were incredibly large lecture ones and she could only glance over her shoulder to watch from several rows away as Elsa diligently took notes in the far back. That said, it didn't always mean they didn't get to see each other now and then.

Before being quickly pulled away by one of her troupe friends or Rapunzel or someone else, Anna would sometimes catch Elsa down the hallway. Ecstatically, she would wave goodbye to the blonde while simultaneously being dragged away. Elsa's reserved, shy answering smile would be the only thing necessary to put a goofy, dazed grin on the redhead's face for the rest of the day.

Soon though she hoped she'd be able to do more than frantic waves, quick hellos and silent goodbyes.

**x x x**

"What do you think?" Anna asked, holding up a pleated skirt.

Rapunzel glanced up from her current position on the floor, portrait and brush in hand. She scrunched up her face, visualizing Anna in her mind. "No, wear something else."

Anna blew a raspberry at her cousin, turning back to their shared closet and rummaging through it. "I don't really have many options," she said worriedly, frowning.

"Wear something warm! It's going to be cold tomorrow and even colder in the theater." Rapunzel brushed another line, poking her tongue out and contemplating the painting.

"Warm? Like what?" Anna asked, grabbing a random pair of pants off the racket. Ripped jeans. She pouted and put them back. Normally she wouldn't have ever cared for what she wore, but when it came to dates with Elsa she always wanted to look her best. She grabbed another pair of pants at random and then shuddered.

_Sweats on a date? Way to let everyone know you're a hobo Anna._

At the very least she wanted to look _presentable._

She replaced the gray sweats and after searching through her closet one more time, finally gave up and grabbed a pair of slightly faded, beige cargo pants.

"Are these fine Punzy?" Anna held up the pants to her cousin, brow furrowed and eyes wide and pleading as she bit her lip.

The brunette carefully placed a dot on her portrait and then looked up. "Hmm." She held up a thumb and sized her cousin up.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Not my looks. I meant are they warm enough? My pants?"

"Oh! Oh yeah then, they're fine Anna." Rapunzel flashed her a grin and then went back to her painting, grabbing a few tubes of red and yellow paint.

Anna looked down at her pants and sighed, shoulders drooping. _As soon as I get my paycheck from work, I'm going shopping. I already look plain as it is, the very least I can do for Elsa is that my clothes look nice._

Despite Elsa's assurance that Anna didn't need to impress her, the strawberry-blonde still wanted to look her best. Some small part of her still doubted Elsa would want to be seen in public with a boring Jane-Doe like her. Her fingers tightened around the hem of her pants as her frown deepened.

_For her. I want to look my best for her._

A memory flashed through her mind and she felt her heart clench, painfully and sweetly at the mental images. The grip on her pants loosened, a smile working its way on her face at the memory and a low, burning feeling started in her gut and spread its way over her skin.

Her reverie was interrupted when the door to their small dorm was burst open and a familiar figure shoved his way into the apartment.

"I come bearing gifts!" Eugene cried, holding two boxes in his arms. He dipped into a low bow, holding out a pink, red-ribbon wrapped gift to Rapunzel, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Fair Princess, I have brought, from far across the campus, an assortment of citrus-y goodness for thee. Thy favorite, if I may presume," he said, dropping his voice an octave.

Rapunzel giggled and took the box, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "Aww, Eugene, you shouldn't have." Nonetheless, she happily opened her gift and her face lit up at the rows of lemon and orange candies inside. Grinning, she popped one into her mouth and stood to her tiptoes to give her boyfriend another cheek kiss.

Anna quirked an eyebrow at Eugene. "And you say I'm the lovesick fool."

Eugene shrugged and smirked, "A man's gotta keep his lovely lady happy Red." He put down the larger box on her bed. "Just like a brother's gotta be a big ol' softie for his little sister," he added, throwing a wink her way.

Anna's face brightened considerably and she bounded towards the present. "Kristoff got me something?! What did he bring? Did it arrive today? Did you pick it up? Can I open it?!" She was already tearing away at the brown paper before he could even answer.

Eugene flopped onto Rapunzel's bed and chuckled. "Yes, I don't know, yes, yes I did—you're welcome by the way—and you're already opening it anyway."

Anna squealed loudly as she finished tearing open the gift, causing him to flinch.

She pulled out a dark green and gold, brand new letterman jacket from the mess of wrapping paper and cardboard that she'd made. Her eyes were round with joy, crinkling at the corners as her lips stretched in a large grin across her face. "That big softie! He got it in some of my favorite colors too!"

"Try it on! Try it on!" Rapunzel jumped up and bounced beside her, reaching one hand out to finger the material, marveling at the stitching.

Anna threw her a grin and quickly pulled on the jacket.

Only for it to go just barely up to her fingers.

Eugene howled on the bed, flopping onto his back and clutching at his stomach. "I think Reindeer King forgot not everyone is as big as him."

Anna huffed and bit her lip, lifting a sleeve to stare forlornly as her fingers wriggled just above the cuff.

Rapunzel smiled sympathetically and squeezed her arm. "You look great Anna, don't worry."

Sensing the downturned mood, Eugene coughed into his hand as he sat back up. "Don't worry Red. So what if it's a bit…well okay a lot bigger? Just means you can share it."

Anna pulled at imaginary lint on her new jacket and frowned at him. "Share it?"

Her childhood friend smirked and did his signature 'smoulder.' Anna shuddered. It never worked to ease her mind and never seemed to have its intended effect on other women whenever Eugene tried it out. Not even Rapunzel had fallen for it when they'd first met.

He rolled his eyes at her disgusted look. "Okay let me spell it out for you. When guys wear big jackets like that, it means they want to get some action-" Rapunzel shot him a look "- uh cuddling going on. I mean it, strictly safe stuff, but you know, it's like the whole yawn and raise your arm to 'discreetly' put it around her shoulders thing." He lay back down and placed his arms under his head. "Big jackets, nice and warm. You can't ever go wrong with them on a date with a girl who likes to cuddle."

Anna blinked and poked at her gift. Her pout had been replaced by an intrigued look. "You think so?"

Rapunzel sat next to her boyfriend and smirked down at him, something she'd picked up from dating the roguish man. "We don't even know if Elsa likes cuddling. She's the really reserved type, you know."

Anna's pout returned. "True." Then her face lit up again. "But she did kiss me on the cheek a lot! And she laughed a lot on our first date! That has to mean something!"

Rapunzel gave her a look; a look that usually meant to tell her to tone it down. "If she's comfortable with it. But let's not get too excited." Her cousin could attest to the fact that Anna's excitement often led to reckless behavior. Reckless, painful behavior. Reckless, painful behavior that often led to awkward, painful situations.

Anna dropped her shoulders and huffed, scuffing her toe on the apartment floor. "I know, I know. Honestly, you're like Kristoff when it comes to telling me to calm down."

As if aware that she'd been talking about her brother, her phone chose that moment to blare a familiar, custom ringtone.

_"Reindeers are better than people."_

Eugene glanced at the strawberry-blonde, face scrunched up. "Does he still think that?"

Anna blew him a raspberry and reached into her pocket, flipping her cell open. She walked out into the hallway to escape Eugene's snickering.

"Kristoff?" she asked, bringing her phone to her ear and leaning against the wall by her apartment. The hallway was thankfully devoid of people, allowing her some quiet and peace of mind.

She heard only static for a small moment before a gruff and warm voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey fiestypants! Did you get my gift?"

She squealed and held the phone tighter to her ear, closing her eyes to allow an image of her brother to shape in her mind's eye. It'd been a while since they'd had a discussion that lasted more than a few quick hi-how-are-you and I-love-you's. She missed the buff, teddybear-soft guy.

"Yeah, it just arrived today. Eugene picked it up. Oh Kristoff, you didn't have to get me anything! It looks expensive!"

Her brother chuckled on the other line. "Don't you worry about the price. After you told me how your first date went I figured I'd get you something since I know for a fact most of your clothes are falling apart at the seams with what you do behind stage. And off stage probably."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Kristoff." She rolled her eyes and then soothed her expression, lips falling into a softened smile. "No but seriously, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Think of it as my sign of approval," Kristoff said and Anna distantly heard him shuffling for his gear. "By the way, does it fit? I was a bit worried when I was talking to the tailor. I don't know how much you've grown this past year." He grunted and Anna knew he was tugging at his boots in frustration again.

She giggled and flexed her fingers, watching the way the jacket covered them up in its oversized warmth. "It's a bit big-" she heard him curse on the other end "-but don't worry Reindeer King, it fits like a dream. Nice and warm!"

"Ugh, really? I guess I forgot how small you are in comparison to me. Do you want me to get ano-"

She cut him off, frowning and folding her arms as she responded, "No! This one is perfect Kristoff, really! I love it."

Her brother sighed over the phone and she heard the click of his helmet as he snapped it into place. "Well if you say so fiestypants. Just wanted to make sure you're okay with it. Anyway, I have to run, match is about to start. You take care okay? Make sure you eat breakfast every day and be careful on set alright? I don't want to hear how you broke another bone again and don't forget to get a good, solid eight hours of sleep and-"

Anna moved her mouth silently, mimicking Kristoff's entire speech. _My god, I could repeat this in my sleep! Even if he is right about that broken bone thing…_

"Anna, are you listening to me?" he asked, surprising her from her train of thought.

"Huh, what? Sure I am! You said something about something!"

Kristoff hummed and then just chuckled. She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Alright whatever. I have to go, I'll talk to you soon Anna."

Anna tugged the jacket closer, feeling her heart swell at having something from her brother be so close by. "Okay Kristoff, talk to you later. I love you Reindeer King."

"Love you too fiestypants."

The phone clicked and the line ended. She stood there for a moment, savoring both the warmth of her jacket and his last words. Sighing happily, she twirled and hopped back into her room. Rapunzel was once again seated on the floor, brush working furiously over her painting while Eugene juggled a few candies back and forth. They looked up when she reentered.

"All good?" Eugene asked, popping a candy into his mouth.

Anna nodded and opened her dresser, looking for a shirt to compliment her outfit. "Yeah, everything's fine! He's got a match today so we couldn't talk long, but it's all good." She posed in front of their small vanity mirror, smoothing down her jacket and holding up her pants. "Think this is fine?"

Rapunzel glanced up, paintbrush dripping with a warm and muted orange color. "Looks nice and cozy!"

Eugene gave her a grin and a thumbs-up. "Try out the ol' yawn and arm thing, ya here? It's a classic."

"What movie are you two going to see by the way?" Rapunzel questioned, looking back down at her painting to begin dotting the picture quickly and decisively.

Anna smoothed her hair back and started gathering her book bag. "I was thinking we'd just decide when we get there," she answered distractedly. She had swimming classes with Ariel soon and she needed to get going.

"Just one thing Anna," Rapunzel said, dipping her brush into a redder tone.

"Hm?"

"Did you even ask Elsa out yet?" Rapunzel questioned, looking up from her portrait, doe green eyes wide in curiosity.

Anna paused, flushed, and twiddled her thumbs together. "Ehehe, oops."

Eugene spat out a candy between laughs. Anna grimaced and stuck her tongue out at him as she continued getting ready to leave. Maybe she could catch Elsa before her swimming class. Stripping the jacket off, she walked over to her bed and gently folded it back into its box. Her hand lingered on the material for a moment, gaze soft. _Thanks Kristoff._

"You're going to be late," Rapunzel sang, not looking up from her painting.

Giving a rare curse, Anna quickly grabbed her bag and raced out the doorway, yelling out a quick, "See you guys later!"

"Bye," Eugene said, although Anna was already long gone. With a shrug he turned back to his girlfriend's candy box and nabbed a bright orange piece.

As he threw it into his mouth, Rapunzel finally picked up her painting and studied it for a moment. Holding it up to her boyfriend, she asked, "What do you think?"

Eugene eyed the portrait as he crunched on the candy. "Hmm. She has fifty-three freckles Princess. Not fifty-four."

"_Really?!"_

An exasperated groan.

**x x x**

The quiet of the library was only broken when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Concentration broken, Elsa blinked and glanced down at it as she fished it out. Immediately, she turned away from her books and scrabbled to flip it open when she saw just who the sender. She tried to contain the giddy bubble of excitement that bloomed in her chest when she read the solitary text message.

"_Where are you?"_

Feeling a smile tugging hard at her lips, she quickly tapped out a reply with finely manicured nails.

"_I'm at the library. I had a free session today so I wanted to catch up on some studying."_

Pressing send, she debated on returning back to her books or waiting for a response. She really did need to study, but she found it hard to divert her attention fully away from her cell phone. She didn't need to wait long for a response to come though. When she saw the notification flash on her screen, the smile finally broke through across her face.

It dropped when she read the reply.

"_Okay, see you soon!"_

She frowned lightly, feeling a twinge of disappointment at the short text message. _Was that all?_ Trying to push back the sullen feeling welling up in her stomach, she shrugged and returned back to her books, wondering when 'soon' would be.

**x x x**

Half an hour later, Elsa exited the library, trying not to drop the mountains of books she was carrying.

"You sure you don't want help honey?" Tiana asked, holding her bag to her chest. The creases on her face deepened when she saw Elsa stumble forward. "Darlin' I really think you should have just borrowed a few rather than borrow each one the professor listed."

Elsa blushed lightly and shifted the books in her arms, trying to find some way to balance their weight evenly. "I'm fine, don't worry Tiana. I just wanted to make sure I had everything before I left." She fingered the spine of a large purple book. "Not all of them are for the assignment anyway," she mumbled, blush deepening.

Tiana blinked and cocked one eyebrow. She glanced over Elsa's shoulders and read the title off one of the books. "Famous Plays and Their Recep- Elsa I didn't know you were into theatre!"

Elsa coughed into her hand, her peacoat feeling unusually warm and restrictive. "Well I wasn't before, but I wanted to read up a little, since, well…" She trailed off, turning her head to the side to avoid the knowing smirk growing on Tiana's face.

"Since you're just that type of intellectual. Don't worry, I understand honey," Tiana said, winking at her.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something when a shout-

"Elsa!"

-cut her off.

Both of them turned their heads to see a familiar strawberry-blonde running toward them at full speed, backpack flapping in the wind.

Elsa couldn't help the shy smile that spread over her lips as Anna skidded to a halt in front of them.

Tiana couldn't help noticing it either and it caused the smirk on her face to soften.

Anna huffed, hands on her knees and sweat trickling down her forehead. "S-sorry, j-just give me, give me a moment. R-ran, all the way here from across- across campus since you'd said you'd be at the library." She wheezed and straightened, moving her backpack from one shoulder to the other. Her usual bright grin was back in place. "I was wondering, are you free tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was Friday. She didn't have any classes scheduled for that day. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat and the glow on her cheeks grew ever warmer. "I am," she replied calmly, trying to shove the little shiver of excitement under her skin.

Anna's teal eyes lit up and Elsa allowed her smile to grow a bit at seeing that. It really was a challenge to keep her cool whenever she saw that familiar dimpled smile on Anna's face.

"Would you like to see a movie then? Seven o'clock? I'll pick you up from your place if that's fine with you!" Anna's face was so hopeful that Elsa wouldn't have been able to say no even if she wanted to. Not that she wanted to decline at all of course.

"I'd love to," Elsa said, pushing a platinum lock out of her face and smiling more freely, feeling her skin buzz at the prospect of another date with Anna. _And to think I was so nervous last week. Meg was right. _

A cough to her left alerted Elsa that Tiana was still standing next to her and she shifted the books in her arms, growing a tad self-conscious when the brunette looked pointedly from her to Anna. Quickly, she added, "You could have texted me this though. It would have saved you the trouble of running here."

Anna beamed and bounced in her spot. "I wanted to see you in person and when you said you were here on campus I couldn't wait."

Elsa flushed and Tiana stifled a laugh next to her. She coughed into her hand again and deliberately ignored her friend's giggles. "Right, well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Anna nodded, shuffling closer and Elsa only had a moment to take in the redhead's lips brushing her cheek before she pulled away, giving a small wave to the two of them. "See you tomorrow then! I better go. I have P.E. in a little bit! Bye!" And with that Anna was gone, running across the grass and vaulting over someone's bicycle.

Elsa doubted Anna even saw her raising her fingers to return the tiny gesture, but she didn't care. She pulled the books closer to her chest and sighed, watching Anna's braids disappear in the distance.

Tiana elbowed her gently. "So, we should be heading back to your place right?"

Elsa broke from her daze with a sharp inhale and allowed herself to calm down. "Right, of course."

**x x x**

Seven o' clock on Friday really couldn't come any sooner in Elsa's opinion.

Ten minutes to the dot and Elsa was still sitting at her vanity as she finished applying the last bit of eye shadow on her face. Carefully, she dragged the brush of her mascara along her eyelashes and fluttered them lightly when she was done. Feeling a little bit braver, she smiled at her reflection and reached for her favorite tube of lipstick, the one which Meg had deemed once as "redder and hotter than Satan's spaded tail."

Meg snored from where she lay on her bed, wiped out from continuously being asked her opinions on Elsa's wardrobe.

_"Just wear whatever! She sounds like she'd go out with you even if you were wearing a neon green tutu in a clown suit!"_

_"You're just upset because Tiana actually got to see her before you did."_

_"Damn straight I am! What the hell seriously?! I'm your roomie! You owe me that!"_

After laughing at her roommate's disgruntled mutterings, she'd gone back to her wardrobe and finally opted for a thin blue sundress and a lilac scarf that she'd loosely tied around her neck, the ends of it draping down her back. The cold had never bothered her anyway so she wasn't worried about tonight's freezing temperatures.

Elsa smiled and put down her lipstick, lightly smacking her lips to check the vibrant sheen of them in the mirror. Satisfied, she reached for her designer handbag and placed the essentials inside. She fingered one lock of platinum-blonde before sweeping it to the side. "Perfect," she whispered to herself.

Her phone buzzed on the dresser and she reached to flip it open.

"Anna?" she asked as she brought it to her ear, already knowing who it was without having to check. The giddy feeling in her chest again was more than enough of a cue.

_"Hi! I'm turning the corner. I'll be there in five minutes, are you ready or do you need more time?"_

Elsa pressed a hand to her chest to stop the steadily increasing tempo and smiled. "No, it's fine. I'm ready right now." Softly, she added, "I can't wait to see you."

She could practically feel Anna's grin on the other end when she spoke.

_"Be there soon then!"_

The call ended and Elsa put her phone away into her handbag. She opened her dresser and after a bit of rummaging, picked out a familiar bottle. Placing it inside, she made sure that all of her bag's contents were carefully sorted. It wouldn't do for anything to get lost.

Meg suddenly snorted from her bed and jerked awake, blinking blearily at Elsa through messy bangs.

"Wha? What I miss?" she asked, voice slurred from sleep.

Elsa smirked at her roommate and zipped up her bag. "Nothing in particular Meg. I'm about to leave. There's food in the refrigerator in case you get hungry."

Meg yawned and snuggled back into her pillow, grabbing her comforter from where she'd kicked it to the bottom of the bed and throwing it back over her form. "Yeah, yeah, thanks Mom." She jerked back up when Elsa crossed to the door, eyes wide. "Wait! You got your-!"

Elsa shook her handbag at her, the sound of its contents rattling from within. "Yes, don't worry. I didn't forget."

"Think it'll be one of those days?" The brunette's face creased in a frown and the worry in her voice made Elsa's stomach churn.

"I barely had trouble on our last date. I think I'll be fine." Elsa tried to brush her friend's worries away with a wave as she stepped to the door and opened it. _Even still, I can't be too careful. _She looked away from Meg to hide her face as it twisted slightly.

Nodding, Meg settled back on her bed and mumbled sleepily into the covers, "If you say so, but call me if anything happens alright?"

Elsa's face smoothed into a smile and she shook her head as she heard the telltale signs of renewed snoring. _You're such a softie Meg._ She scurried out of their condo, making sure to gently close the door with a click so that Meg wouldn't wake and figure out that Anna was picking her up again. She didn't want their meeting to be delayed any longer. As she took the elevator down, her phone buzzed again, the text reading:

_"I'm outside."_

The giddy feeling in her chest was back again and Elsa tried to contain the skip in her step as she crossed the building's tiled floors and out the door into the inky night.

Anna was standing right beside her red truck, hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket. Despite the oversized sweater, the redhead was shivering from the cold night air. Elsa spotted a single (admittedly a little _large_) hole in her date's cargo pants. She shook her head and smiled gently at Anna, sidling up close to pull the slightly shorter woman's jacket tighter around her body.

"You could have waited inside your truck. I'd have found you easily since it's hard to miss," Elsa said, giving her a slight hum of disapproval.

Anna grinned at her, teeth chattering as she pushed aside that curious single lock of white hair. "I wanted to see you," she echoed and her eyes were so warm despite the cold that Elsa couldn't find it in her to point out that they would have seen each other eventually. It would have taken just a few moments longer.

_But I can hardly blame her for not wanting to wait those few more moments._

Elsa breathed out and watched a small puff of air rise between them. The street light bathed them in a low golden glow and she stood rooted to the spot, watching Anna's eyes crinkle up in sheer joy. Her legs quivered a bit and for a moment she thought she was melting under Anna's gaze as warmth spread over her cheeks.

Anna seemed to snap herself out of her stupor and glanced down at Elsa's legs. She frowned cutely at Elsa's shaking bare legs. "Are you cold? You're only wearing a dress."

Elsa pulled her hands close to her and shook her head as she said, "No, the cold doesn't bother me."

That wasn't why she was shaking, but a mix of unease and embarrassment stopped her from telling Anna why. She tilted her head and aimed a smile in the hopes that it would reassure her date.

Anna didn't look convinced, but she nodded and dropped the issue all the same. "Well if you're sure, but you can have my jacket if you're cold okay? Let's get inside, my truck's warm!" She turned around to her car and opened the passenger seat before rushing to the driver's end.

Elsa slid hurriedly into the car and folded her hands in her lap, letting the small smile on her lips grow as Anna bustled into the driver's seat and turned on the heater after revving up the engine.

"Warmer now?" the redhead asked her, her frown still creased on her brow. She looked over her shoulder as she began to pull out onto the street, but her gaze flicked back to Elsa now and then.

Elsa glanced sideways at her, fingers curling around her purse, needing something to do to distract her from the happy skip of her heartbeat. "Yes, I'm better. Much better," she said quietly.

_Though, it's not nearly as warm as you are Anna._

Anna's frown cleared and her form relaxed as she threw Elsa a happy glance, turning out fully onto the street. Elsa returned the gaze with a tender smile, eyelashes fluttering briefly against her cheeks. The redhead let one hand drop from the steering wheel and placed it on the space between them. Elsa blinked at Anna's hand, quickly glancing up to search Anna's face. However, her date remained oblivious, watching the road before them, eyes scanning everything as she drove on. Elsa exhaled and looked back down at Anna's hand, her icy-blue eyes flicking over every crease on the tanned skin, lingering when she noticed several callouses.

The blonde unfolded her hands and inched her left forward. Her fingertips grazed the letterman jacket's cuff and she briefly wondered if it was brand new. The material was somewhat stiff, as if it had just been unwrapped. But it was warm and fuzzy to the touch and she peeled it away gently, marveling at the expanse of skin it exposed. There were minute scars on Anna's knuckles and wrist and she pondered if they were from her studio work. Her fingertips grazed the redhead's palm and the sensation of touch tingled and exploded along her skin. She shivered.

Her hands had always been sensitive.

The pads of her fingers gently ran over every callus, every crease of skin, and every ridge of bone. Every crinkle and scar on Anna's work-worn hand brought a strange feeling running down her spine, which settled somewhere between her abdomen and lower back. She inhaled sharply, feeling breathless.

_I've touched and even held her hand before so why…?_

Perhaps it was because the moment she became aware of Elsa's hand so close to hers, Anna upturned her palm and wordlessly intertwined their fingers. Elsa gasped quietly and glanced at Anna's face.

Anna quickly looked away from the streets to look at her before turning back. Her cheerful expression remained the same.

_Right, there's nothing strange about holding hands. You've done it before, get it together._

Elsa exhaled slowly and leaned back in her seat, turning her head to watch the scenery fly by. Within the old truck's small interior, the cold night air seemed barricaded. She watched the apartment complexes flash by, the lights merging into mere splashes of color.

Anna squeezed her hand.

Elsa smiled into her scarf, face glowing pink.

This date couldn't possibly go wrong.


	6. An Awkward, First Movie Night Part II

**A/N: **In which we learn a little bit more about our two wonderful protagonists. And a bit of foreshadowing here and there, as usual.

I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review, favorite, and follow this story! Thank you all so much. Seriously, almost 150 follows? You're all sweeter than chocolate.

As for the guest that asked if I can do an Anna gets sick chapter, I do have something planned for that yes. Haha, but later. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Warning****: **Description of an anxiety attack in this chapter, for those who might be triggered by it.

* * *

The theater was a bustle of activity. Despite the cold weather lately (or as Eugene had said to her earlier _because_ of the cold weather) there was a large throng of people waiting in line or lingering around outside. Anna turned off the engine and smiled at Elsa. "Well we're here! What movie would you like to see?"

Elsa glanced outside and pressed her hand to the window. Anna noticed her breath fog on the glass. Underneath her clothes, she felt goose bumps prickle all over her skin.

"I'm not sure, why don't we look over the choices?"

Anna snapped out of her daze, blinking rapidly at Elsa. "Huh?"

Elsa gave her a sheepish grin, shoulders lifting slightly. "Perhaps we should decide while waiting in line? I can't say I go to cinema to watch movies often." A faint blush colored her cheeks at the admission. If Anna didn't know any better she would have said that Elsa seemed almost embarrassed.

Anna tilted her head and smiled at Elsa. "Alright, we'll leave it up to chance then. Who knows, maybe we'll pick something neither of us would have thought we'd like." She paused for a second, eyes flashing and an evil grin spreading across her freckled cheeks. "Like a horror movie."

Elsa blanched and looked disgusted for a moment. "Please no, I don't want to spend two and a half hours watching some fool on screen just begging to be slashed to bits," she grumbled.

Anna laughed, choking suddenly at the way Elsa's nose scrunched up at the possibility of watching a slasher film. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her head, looking down her nose as if she had stepped on something foul on the ground. Her lips pulled back in a grimace and she visibly shuddered.

To Anna, the action was so unlike (and yet completely like) prim and proper Elsa that she couldn't help snorting through her nose. Quickly, she covered her mouth with her hands, jacket cuffs hiding half her face. A blush spread across her face.

Elsa blinked at her and her blush increased tenfold, red hot and bright.

_Way to go Anna, now you look like an uncultured pig._

Anna dropped her hands and coughed, face burning. She pushed back a lock of strawberry-blonde and turned away from Elsa, fumbling with the door lock. "So, uh, we should get going! Don't want tickets to sell out after all." The lock unclicked and she slipped out.

A cold wind blew over her and she was grateful for the refreshing feeling on the back of her heated neck.

Anna breathed in, out, and then looked over her shoulder at Elsa. The blonde was still seated and watching her with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, a far off look in them, and she had her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Anna realized with a start that at one point she had let go of Elsa's hand. As if on cue, she felt a tingle on her palm and flexed her fingers uncertainly.

Elsa was still staring.

"Uh, Elsa?"

Ice-blue eyes blinked, their unfocused look disappearing. The blonde rose from her seat and slid out the car door, walking to her side with her smile back in place.

Anna stared, mouth dropping open at the sudden change.

"Lead the way," Elsa said, winking at her.

Anna smiled goofily at her and nodded as Elsa grasped her arm lightly, turning to lead her date toward the building. She tried to ignore the prickle of curiosity that nagged at her mind.

**x x x**

Anna rubbed her hands together, secretly cursing the line's length. She glowered and huffed in place, already wishing to be inside the building and not waiting for tickets. Fridays were days where she only had classes and no work, but they were also popular for movie-going.

A movement next to her caught her eye. The redhead turned and saw Elsa looking up at the time stamps. Anna nudged her, smiling.

"Anything in mind?"

Elsa frowned thoughtfully, reaching up to play with the end of her braid. "No, I haven't seen any of the movies. I don't even know what half of them are about."

Anna licked her chapped lips. How often did Elsa get out? She shrugged and bumped her hip into Elsa, grinning at the startled look on the platinum-blonde's face.

"Why don't you go check out the boards over there and see if there's anything that interests you?"

Elsa turned to her, face scrunched up again. However, this time Anna was glad to notice it was in worry. She bit her lower lip, trying to keep from squealing at the way her date's brow furrowed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you waiting here forever in the cold."

Anna giggled and gently pushed Elsa in the direction of the movie boards. "Don't be silly, you won't keep me waiting. It's a long enough line anyway! By the time I'm up there you'll have made your decision."

Elsa chewed her lip, frown still plastered on her face.

"I'll save us a spot, don't worry." She pushed on Elsa's lower back and the blonde finally relented, heels clacking against the cement.

Anna felt her mouth go dry for a moment as she watched Elsa's hips sway. She shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned around.

Ever since she had seen Elsa walk out of her apartment door, lilac scarf wrapped around an elegant neck and pale blue dress fitted snuggly over the older woman's slim form, she'd been trying hard not to stare.

Trying _really _hard.

So hard she had neglected to tell Elsa how beautiful she looked tonight.

_Have to remember to tell her that later tonight._

Anna nodded to herself and shuffled her feet in line. She breathed and watched the fog of her breath rise in the air. The mutter of the crowd was calming and she closed her eyes, feeling a lull overcome her.

The image of Elsa's hips swaying in the cold night—covered by the soft, silky material of her dress, braid bouncing upon on back—flashed through her mind's eye.

Anna snapped her eyes open and swore under her breath. _Damn it Anna you're not a hormone-crazed teenager anymore! Have some self-control._

The redhead glanced over her shoulder where she saw Elsa standing. Elsa's back was ramrod straight, her scarf gently flowing along her shoulders with the slight breeze in the air. Her hands held the white designer handbag close to her, pressed against her front. Her alabaster skin was a stark contrast against the gray, cracked cement and the dark red building. Against the dark night and the theater lights, she looked ethereal.

Anna's shoulders dropped and she smiled to herself, eyes soft. _Okay I'm allowed to think my date is gorgeous._

Relieved, she turned back to watch the ticket sales and the line move slowly up.

A sudden, harsh breeze rushed over her and the rest of the crowd. Anna shivered, shoving her hands into her jacket. Perhaps she should have worn a hat as well. The tips of her ears were freezing. Generally, their city had mild weather, except when it came to winter. Winter could go from brisk, gray days to snowy, frost-covered ones.

This coming winter looked as if it would be one of the latter.

Anna sneezed and zipped up her jacket. She had never done particularly well with the cold. She couldn't understand how Elsa wasn't bothered by it in the slightest.

A quick glance over her shoulder at the blonde's fair and uncovered legs caused the image of the blonde shaking after she exited her apartment to resurface.

_I wonder what that was all about._

Anna rubbed her hands together, trying to bring some warmth into them. The tips were turning faintly red. She breathed on them and then placed them back into her pockets. Now she was even happier for the large letterman jacket. It helped to keep out the cold. _Kristoff you look out for me even when you're not here. _She buried her nose in the collar of her jacket and smiled. She'd have to find _some_ way to repay her brother.

Another gust of wind reminded her that, unlike the jacket, her cargo pants were well-worn. Anna hunched over and pushed her legs tight together, mentally cursing the gaping hole on the right side of her outfit.

At least the theater would be nice and cozy.

The man in front of her shuffled ahead and Anna trailed along behind him. She read over the time tables with vague interest. She didn't want the movie they chose to start an hour later, but she did want Elsa to feel as if she had some time to actually choose.

Anna blew her fringe out of her face.

The clacking of heels alerted her to Elsa's return.

Anna glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the blonde. "Find anything you'd like?"

Elsa gave her an apologetic expression. "No, sorry. I don't get out much for things like this so I wasn't sure what to pick in the end."

She made a face.

"All I know is, I definitely do not want to see _Midnight Sawing_. That sounds so predictable I nearly gagged," she grumbled.

Anna giggled and rolled her eyes at Elsa's shudder. She nudged Elsa's shoulder with her own and asked, "Alright, why don't we decide together?"

Elsa smiled gratefully at her and nudged her back. "What do you have in mind?"

The redhead quickly scanned the movie boards on the walls and then looked up at the flashing times above the cashiers. In half an hour, the movie _Not My Day_ would be starting.

"How about a romantic comedy?" Anna asked, leaning over to Elsa and pointing at the specific movie poster.

As Elsa glanced at it, taking in the disoriented looking businessman, a thousand worries suddenly shot through Anna's brain.

_Would that be too stupid? It would probably be too stupid._

_What was I thinking? Of course a romantic comedy would sound dumb._

She herself didn't mind romance stories. In fact she enjoyed them, having exhausted a large part of her childhood reading fairytale books on dashing heroes, loyal knights, and far off princesses.

But Elsa was at the top of her class, someone who came from high-born society. Would _she_ enjoy something as silly as a romcom?

The blonde finally looked away from the movie poster and smiled at Anna, blue eyes gentle.

"Sure why not?"

The simple answer melted the rest of Anna's worries.

Elsa rummaged through her purse, brow furrowed. "Is it alright if I pay for my ticket? Or did you want to pay for both? I don't mind paying for my own."

Anna chuckled, remembering their previous date.

"Alright, we can compromise on that."

**x x x**

The inside of the theater was significantly warmer.

Something Elsa was sure that Anna was grateful for with the way the redhead bounced inside. Elsa handed their tickets to the employee inside, trying to resist a large smile from breaking out across her face as Anna relentlessly blew over her hands and rubbed them up and down her arms.

_And she was worried about me being cold? If I didn't know any better I'd say she just walked out of a snowstorm with the way she's acting._

At that, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, reaching forward to tug on Anna's sleeve.

Anna turned to her, cheeks slightly flushed from the cold winds outside and freckles even more prominent due to the sudden change in lighting.

"Do you want to head in now and find some seats? Or buy something to eat?"

Anna hummed and glanced skyward, biting her lower lip in thought.

Elsa's fingers twitched and for a moment she had to resist the urge to pinch one of those freckled, soft cheeks.

The redhead clicked her tongue and then glanced back at her.

"I'm not sure, how much do you like theater food?"

Elsa turned to roam her eyes over the waiting lines, the cashiers rushing back and forth with bags of popcorn in their hands or drinks, and the display of what could easily be summed up as junk food.

The blonde frowned lightly and looked at Anna out of the corner of her eye.

The redhead was looking around at everyone with a wistful expression, shoulders loose and hands now shoved deep in her pockets. One hand was bouncing a set of coins in her pants, the tinkling and jingling of the metal almost inaudible amongst the hive and bustle of other moviegoers.

Elsa wasn't typically fond of junk food—too much fat, sugar, and oil for her delicate stomach.

_That _and it was severely overpriced in her opinion. Yes she had money to spare, but years of business education, marketing, and long lessons on self-control had taught her to be careful with her expenses. She hadn't been her father's heir for absolutely nothing of course.

And Anna…

Elsa glanced back at her date, folding one hand on top of the other when she noticed the redhead's forehead crease slightly. The sound of coins bouncing stopped and Anna's shoulders tensed. She rocked back and forth on her heels.

Elsa's hands twitched again and this time she lifted her left. She reached forward and tugged on Anna's sleeve for a second time.

"Hm?" Anna turned to her, eyes suddenly bright again. The redhead's ever familiar grin was stretching across her freckled cheeks and this time Elsa reached up and pinched one of them.

"Ack! Elsa!"

Anna made a face as Elsa tugged on her skin and the blonde chuckled, dropping her hand and shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not hungry for anything. Most theater food doesn't sit well with me, but perhaps we can get something to eat after the movie finishes?" She flashed Anna what she hoped was a convincing smile.

It seemed to work because Anna's grimace disappeared and she grinned again at the blonde. "Yeah, okay, good idea! I'm fine with that, completely fine!"

Elsa looped her arms through Anna's and was rewarded with a dazzling smile, shining teal eyes, and a giddy redhead.

"Okay, let's go! I want to catch the previews in time!"

Anna shot forward and Elsa was left stumbling after her, the younger woman's grip strong and firm. Perhaps she shouldn't have decided to wear heels today.

It had actually been one thing Meg warned her against.

"_Wear some more comfortable shoes. Wonder Girl sounds like she'd drag you all the way to Alaska with the way you described how excited she is. Your heels are gonna kill your feet, Your Majesty."_

But damn it, she had wanted to look as best as she could on her date with Anna. Well as best as she _casually_ could. She still had a whole wardrobe of more chic and refined outfits, but that was for another time.

Preferably when they weren't going on casual dates.

Did Anna like restaurants?

She was taken out of her thought process when she felt someone brush by her. Elsa blinked and looked around. Anna had dragged both of them into the room where the movie would be starting in ten minutes. The lights were still on, but it was beginning to dim. The people seating themselves were actively talking, young teens pushing each other aside in their chairs, a few adults mingling on the stairs or outside talking on their phones.

She rubbed the back of her right hand with her left, trying to ignore a rising itch in her skin.

She usually wasn't around this many people unless it was on campus and during her large classes she could tune other students out and simply concentrate on her work.

But _this_.

This noise and activity and people here and people there.

The darkness of the theater seemed to grow around her, creeping from corners and inching along the rugged floors to her feet.

Her lungs expanded, trying to take in as much air as they could. Her blue eyes flicked back and forth, watching people pass her by as they looked for seats and then staring at the entrance way.

It seemed to grow smaller and farther, shrinking back from her to appear miles and miles away.

The theater light dimmed, the sign that the movie would start soon.

Elsa tensed, shoulders rising and hands lifting protectively to her chest. Her bag rattled and the sound drew Anna's attention.

A hand gently touched her shoulder.

Elsa started, turning to face Anna. The redhead's eyebrows were bunched together and her eyes were slightly wide.

"Elsa, are you okay? You look a little pale…"

Elsa dropped her hands from their position and flashed a smile at Anna, praying it didn't look too strained. "I'm fine, just a bit excited to see the movie is all."

Anna's fingers felt hot against her, the heat seeming to pass through the thin material of her dress and down into her skin. The itch from before traveled up her spine, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

"Why don't we get some seats before all the good ones are taken," she whispered, relooping their arms together.

She hoped Anna didn't notice the tremble from her hands.

Anna stared at her for a moment, teal eyes burning. Then she shrugged and led Elsa along the aisle, less excitedly than she had done earlier. They chose seats in the farther back. As they were settling in, the theater lights completely dimmed, signaling the start of the previews. Elsa tried to ignore the rising heat in the pit of her stomach. Her blood pulse quickened just a bit when two people seated themselves next to her and Anna, mumbling to each other and passing their bag of popcorn between them.

The crunch of the bag was loud in her ears.

Elsa placed her bag on her lap, wanting to be as close to it as possible. She bit her lip and glanced at Anna. Unlike her, the redhead's posture was loose, arms hanging off the side and legs comfortably spread out. The collar of her jacket almost touched her ears with how she slouched in her seat, watching the screen before them with rapt fascination. At some point, she had unzipped her jacket again, likely because they were no longer out in the cold again. It allowed Elsa to see the black shirt underneath. A part of her wanted so desperately to lean into Anna's letterman jacket and shirt, escape from the whirlwind of activity around her.

_Hide_.

The blonde squirmed, finding it hard to concentrate on the movie as it began. Her watch ticked. The minute and second hand seemed to converge together.

Elsa pressed her back into her seat, air coming more rapidly from her nostrils. Her chest felt tight, her mouth was dry.

_Hide. Escape._

Someone moved in the seat next to her and she jumped, heart skipping several beats.

"Elsa?"

The blonde whirled around, her braid hitting her cheek and eyes widening. Anna was staring at her, brow furrowed again.

"Are you alright? You're pale again. Did you want to head over to the restroom?"

_Escape._

Elsa took that chance.

She flashed Anna a wobbly smile and stood up, nodding quickly and stuttering, "You're right, I do feel a little ill, I think it was something I ate. Do you mind if I head down there?"

Anna shook her head rapidly, eyes flicking between her own. "No, go right on ahead. The movie's barely started anyway, take your time."

With one last nod, Elsa squeezed out the aisle and down the steps, trying to keep her pace measured. As soon as she was out the entrance door, she hurried down the hallway in direction of the restrooms, heels clacking. Elsa grabbed the door, opened it, and closed it.

She rushed into the restroom stall, hand over her mouth. The door slammed shut, the sound echoing throughout the room. Briefly, she thanked her luck that the place was completely vacant. She leaned against the door of the stall and breathed heavily through her nose. Her eyes watered and she shuddered as adrenaline began to pump through her veins. Blood roared in her ears and she could feel a thin layer of sweat building on the nape of her neck. She tore off her scarf. The fabric, usually soft and comforting against her neck, felt rough and chafed against her skin. Her chest heaved with great effort and it felt as if her heart would burst from her ribcage, the organ pounding, pumping, and hammering away beneath the bone of her sternum.

Fear gripped her so harshly she felt as if she was suffocating.

Elsa clutched at her chest with the scarf in hand, trying vainly to slow her rapid heartbeat. Her legs shook with effort and the heat that had spread over her body as she rushed inside earlier gave way to a sudden chill. Her palms were clammy and aggressively she wiped them down the front of her dress. It didn't seem to do much. A wave of light-headedness washed through her and she sunk to the floor, back sliding against the wall of the stall. Elsa buried her face in her arms, breath rushing in and out.

_Breathe Elsa, breathe! Remember what your therapist told you. Remember what Papa said._

"Control it," she whispered to herself. She shut her eyes tight, curling in on herself.

_Conceal._

_Don't feel._

Eventually, the minutes ticking along on her watch, she felt her heartbeat begin to slow. She inhaled sharply and stilled her breathing, counting to ten. When she exhaled, her hands trembled upon her knees as the shallow gasps evened out. _Normal. Get it together. Just – just try and focus on your breathing, alright Elsa?_ A few more quick and uneasy breathing exercises and she finally felt herself winding down. The terror that had been running ice-cold in her veins trickled down. Elsa lifted her head and took a shuddering breath. With shaking hands, she reached into her purse, fumbling through the items inside. She extracted the bright orange bottle and uncapped it, pouring out one of its contents onto the palm of her hand. Two perfectly manicured fingernails grasped the small and round tablet and lifted it halfway to her mouth. She froze then, with the tablet hovering just right before full red lips.

Her hand lowered from her mouth, fingers curling around the tablet. Elsa took another shuddering breath and lifted the bottle to eye level. Ice-blue eyes roamed over the instructions, written on thin white paper wrapped around it. Her shoulders dropped and she placed the pill back inside. She capped the bottle and pressed it against her forehead. The watch on her wrist ticked incessantly. How long had she been in here?

Elsa gave a frustrated sigh and stood up. The urge was still strong and her hand trembled with the force of it. The platinum-blonde clutched her medication with a knuckle-white grip.

_"One during the morning and one at night. You can also take these if you feel that your attacks are too severe even with your regular doses."_

Her psychiatrist's words flashed through her mind. Elsa let loose a long, shuddering sigh and placed the bottle back in her handbag. She zipped it firmly shut. Then, gently smoothing out the wrinkles on her scarf, she re-tied it back across her neck. It settled comfortingly around. Her watch went tick-tock.

_I've already been in here long enough. I don't want to make Anna worry. It's only a few hours until I can take my regular medication. I can hold off, I know I can._

Rising to her feet, she opened the stall door and washed her face at the sink. When she looked up, she grimaced at her expression in the mirror. Tired, off-white, and her mascara was running a bit. Her eye shadow was smudged. While washing her face had calmed herself a bit, she had inadvertently ruined her make-up. Her hands curled on the rim of the sink.

"Ugh, I'm such a mess," she grumbled.

Elsa unzipped her handbag again and rifled through it, muttering to herself, "I hope Anna doesn't mind waiting a little bit more."

**x x x**

Anna bit her lip, shifting in her seat. The movie was one-third over. Elsa had been gone for a while now.

_I hope I didn't make the wrong decision with watching this movie. Maybe she really didn't like it after all. But then..._

Anna toyed with her hands, shoulders hunched over. _But then, she didn't sound so great. Maybe she's just not feeling well. She did say she was a little under the weather._

It was stupid of her to hope that it was just that and nothing else, but Anna couldn't shove down the glimmer of optimism that it was just that simple.

An idea suddenly occurred to her.

Nodding to herself, Anna stood up, and turned to the couple next to her. "Excuse me, but do you mind saving these seats for me? I have to do something really quick, sorry to bother you."

The man turned to his girlfriend, shrugged, and then nodded at her.

Anna flashed him a grateful grin and then began to squeeze down the aisle.

"Excuse me, sorry. Pardon me. Sorry, trying to get through. If I could just- thank you, sorry!"

Free now, Anna raced down the stairs and out the theater. She zig-zagged through the crowd and hurried down the hallway to the vending machines located near the entrance. Flailing her arms, she slid to a stop in front of one. She glanced over the selection quickly, looking for something that was affordable (why was it that all theater food was overpriced?) and would still taste good.

_Perfect!_ Anna clapped her fists together excitedly and rummaged through her cargo pants. A light jingle made her squeal happily. She pushed the coins into the machine and quickly bent down, grabbing the snack and then scurrying back to the theater to wait for Elsa.

She didn't have to wait long.

In fact, she didn't have to wait at all.

Anna skidded to a stop in the hallway and stared as Elsa slid out the restroom door. The blonde blinked at her, a surprised look on her face. Anna was dimly aware of her mouth dropping open, a light blush spreading over her face as if she'd been caught in the act of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, like she had done once or twice as a child.

A moment's heartbeat passed between them.

Elsa's expression changed from one of surprise to sudden guilt. Her shoulders dropped and she brought her arms around her torso. "Anna, I'm sorry I took so long. Did you come to look for me?" There was a hint of shame in those ice-blue eyes.

"I-wha- huh?" Anna snapped out of her daze and blinked rapidly at Elsa. "O-oh! Oh no, I didn't come looking for you." She cringed when she saw a hurt look flash in Elsa's eyes. "N-not that I wouldn't have come looking for you of course! I just thought you needed to take your time or something, but I..." She was suddenly all too aware of her arms still hovering in the air. Anna let them drop to her sides and she shoved her hands into her pockets. She scuffed her shoe on the rug floor and glanced up at Elsa, offering a shy grin. "I just went to do something real quick and thought I'd go back to our seats and wait for you."

Elsa's expression softened. Or seemed to melt. Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking on Anna's part. The older woman uncrossed her arms and straightened her back. She flashed the redhead a small smile and gestured down the hallway. "Sorry I took so long, let's go back. I don't want to miss anymore of the movie than I've already had."

Anna perked up and smiled. She jogged to Elsa's side and looped their arms together.

Elsa stiffened considerably and something flared up inside Anna's mind. She gave Elsa a questioning look, but the blonde merely smiled at her, relaxing (though not completely) as they walked back to their seats.

They squeezed through the aisle (Anna doing it much more gracefully this time) and she thanked the couple from earlier for saving their seats. They settled back down and for several minutes actually _watched_ the movie together.

But as time ticked by, Anna became more and more increasingly aware that Elsa was still tense.

Her heart dropped.

She shifted in her seat and discreetly slid her gaze to the side. From the corner of her eye, she observed Elsa. The blonde's posture was straight as usual, but to the redhead's eyes, it looked…off somehow. Anna bit her lip. Elsa was clutching, actually _clutching_ her handbag on her lap. Her grip was tight and her skin still looked pale. Granted Elsa's complexion was paler than most people, but to Anna it looked a little bit more sickly-gray this time than the fair white tone it usually held.

And, although Elsa was smiling, it held none of her usual graceful charisma.

Anna's hands flexed against the arms of her seat. She shifted once again and all but shoved one hand down into the large pocket of her cargo pants. Anna fingered the snack inside. Gripping it, she pulled it out and looked down at her hand. A part of her was amused at the way her jacket's cuff dwarfed her fingers and the candy she held. A faint smile curled at her lips and she glanced nervously back at Elsa.

She was still watching the screen, blue eyes flickering back and forth with the moving images. The corner of her mouth twitched and the set of her jaw was tight.

Anna poked her in the shoulder with the chocolate bar.

Elsa jumped, whirling around in her seat to stare at her and Anna didn't know whether to be amused or worried at the blonde's wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlights look. Her light brown eyebrows had shot up to her hairline, but her grip had slackened around her purse.

Anna's half-smile turned into a tiny, hopeful grin. She held up the chocolate bar in the faint, theater light. "Uh, I thought you'd be a bit hungry, so while you were in the restroom, I got this for you."

The redhead tried to keep her voice low. They had already garnered enough attention in the crowded room as it was. She didn't want Elsa to feel any more uncomfortable than she already looked.

Those bright blue eyes flew down to stare at the chocolate bar in her hand.

Anna shrugged uselessly and said, "It's just that…you didn't look so good earlier so I thought I'd get some chocolate for you. And you know, chocolate is scientifically proven to make you feel better."

She bit her lip and watched as those eyes flicked between her hand, the chocolate, and then her face. Anna felt a sudden cold rush overcome her as Elsa stared at her intensely, jaw still set tight.

_What's she thinking?_

Anna shifted in her seat for a third time.

Then Elsa's face smoothed and she giggled softly.

The redhead dropped her nervous smile and openly gaped.

Elsa _giggled_.

Well, alright Elsa had laughed and giggled before, but _this_…

Both of Elsa's hands rose to her mouth and she pressed her fingers against her lips, a pink flush crossing her face. Her shoulders trembled and the skin around her eyes crinkled in such a way it made Anna's heart skip a beat. Elsa shook her head from side to side, her single braid slipping off her shoulder to lay across her back with the motion. She pressed her hands harder against her mouth, covering half her face now.

Anna's eyes widened when she heard a snort escape the space between Elsa's fingers.

Elsa curled in on herself, her own eyes now mimicking Anna's expression. The light flush of pink on her cheeks turned full on red. Her bright blue eyes flicked down to the candy bar and then back up to Anna's face again.

Anna gave her own shaky giggle and handed Elsa the chocolate, eyes twinkling. "Here," she whispered.

A relieved expression dawned on Elsa's face and she took the chocolate with a gratified expression. Her fingers fiddled with the wrapper and Anna was pleased to note that as Elsa settled back into her seat, the slightest trace of a blush remained on her face.

Anna glanced to the side and around, thankful no one had made a fuss about the two girls giggling and whispering back and forth.

Something cool and slightly sticky nudged her cheek. She jumped in her seat and turned to face Elsa.

The platinum-blonde was chewing on a piece of chocolate, one of her cheeks bulging with the sweet, milky goodness. She held up half the bar to Anna, eyes crinkling up again at the confused look on the redhead's face.

"Here," Elsa mouthed, placing the rest of the bar onto the oversized sleeve of Anna's jacket, fingers lingering for a moment to stroke her wrist just above the cloth.

It was the strawberry-blonde girl's turn to blush. She grinned at Elsa and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she chomped off a piece and chewed, feeling more at ease now that her companion seemed more relaxed. Elsa's eyes softened and Anna felt her stomach twist.

She handed the bar back, placing it on the hand that was on Elsa's lap and when Elsa gave her a questioning gaze she merely wrapped the older woman's fingers around the candy delicately.

Elsa shook her head and chuckled, taking the rest of the chocolate and chewing it as she turned back to watch the movie. Softly, she whispered, "Now, you're just spoiling me."

Anna blinked at her and felt her face flame up. She smiled, eyes lowering to stare at the armrest, for some reason unable to actually look Elsa in the eye at the moment. She rapped her knuckles together. Her sweater felt overly warm and yet unbelievably cozy.

"Well, I am your girlfriend right?" she mumbled.

The flush across her freckled cheeks spread all the way up her ears and down her neck at her admission. She felt, more than saw, Elsa turn and stare at her.

Anna swallowed, stiff and unsure of what else to say. She raised her head and offered Elsa a shy smile.

"Right?"

Elsa gulped and Anna watched her throat move with rapt fascination. Then the blonde reached for her hands and squeezed the wrapper into her palm.

_Wait, what? What am I supposed to do with this? _

Anna stared down at it in utter confusion. That was most definitely _not_ the answer she was expecting and her heart skipped a beat in fear. What did Elsa mean by handing her back the candy wrapper?

_Seriously, I'm confused-_

Full lips brushed over her cheek.

Anna felt her blush return full force and she turned her head just as Elsa leaned back in her seat. A tiny smile curled those beautiful lips and her brow was slightly furrowed in nervousness.

"Right," Elsa whispered, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

Anna's sunshine grin reemerged and she leaned over her seat quickly, the momentary nervousness receding. She briefly saw Elsa's eyes widen to the size of saucers before she all but smushed her lips against that high, fine cheekbone. Her sloppy kiss lingered for a moment before she settled back down in her chair.

Elsa blushed and let out a small, nervous laugh. She touched her cheek with one hand, playing with the end of her braid with the other.

Anna didn't say anything. She merely grinned and faced forward to watch the theater screen again. She heard Elsa shuffle next to her and turned forward as well.

For a while, all was quiet in the theater.

Some people whispered to each other, others shoved one another if they joked or spoke too loudly. People swooned, sighed, or laughed at the fate of the poor, clumsy protagonist on screen.

_I can't believe I didn't get any popcorn for this!_ Anna thought to herself, biting back a snort when a particular incident led the poor man to stumble into his laundry, slip on the wet floor of his house, and land in the backyard with his freshly cleaned pants atop his head.

As the time flowed by, Eugene's words flashed through her mind.

"_You should try the ol' yawn and arm trick."_

Anna blushed furiously.

_Nope, that's stupid and cheesy. I'm not trying it. Definitely not._

She watched the screen with determination, trying to ignore the small voice whispering in her mind.

_C'mon Anna, this is the perfect chance! Eugene wasn't wrong about the burger joint idea was he?_

Anna scowled and puffed out her cheeks, gripping the armrests of her chair.

_The only reason he wasn't wrong about our first date not ending terribly was because we decided to go somewhere else! The burger joint smelled weird anyway._

Dear god, she was talking to herself.

She glanced at Elsa out of the corner of her eye. The blonde's back was pressed against the comfy cushion of her chair and once or twice she would press her fingers to her mouth, trying to stifle any laughter that came out. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked as if she was actually enjoying the nonsensical romantic comedy now.

_Would it be so bad to try?_

Anna looked away from Elsa and watched the figures and images flash by on the screen, trying to steel her courage. Slowly, inch by inch, she raised her arm across the back of Elsa's seat. Her fingers twitched and she was all too aware of everything in those few seconds: the polyester of the seat, the collar of her jacket brushing her chin, the pounding of her heart, and the delicate, _delicate_ skin of Elsa's neck.

Elsa shifted in her seat and Anna stiffened.

Everything froze for a moment.

_M-maybe I'm overstepping things. Should I even be trying this? But I want to do it! What if she doesn't like it though? She was acting weird earlier. Maybe she's still not okay? She might react badly! This is such a cheesy trick, why did I ever think I could pull this off? I'm such an awkward idiot and she's so gorgeous and my arm is still in the air I better lower it- _

Wait, what?

Elsa _moved_. Anna's breath caught in her throat as she felt Elsa shift closer. Soft, white-gold locks brushed her cheek and her nose caught the faint fragrance of jasmine. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Elsa gently rested her head on Anna's shoulder and despite the cool skin now pressing into her side, Anna had never felt warmer. She shakily released the breath she'd been holding and lowered her arm. Her fingers curled around Elsa's shoulder and she turned her head to lay a chaste kiss on the blonde's temple, hearing the older woman release a small sigh of contentment. Anna squeezed Elsa's shoulder in return and discreetly brought her date closer. Whatever tension that had been left in Elsa's body from earlier evaporated and Anna felt her snuggle into her shoulder and neck.

Full, red lips brushed her cheek.

Anna turned back to watch the screen, a dreamy smile replacing her usual ear-splitting grin.

_Well done Bjorgman, you actually did something _right _for a change. _

A contented sigh brushed her ear and Anna leaned her head atop Elsa's. She squeezed the blonde's shoulder.

Quietly, she heard Elsa say, "This is a good movie."

Anna hummed her agreement.

The movie was at last nearing its end, the third act closing.

She nuzzled Elsa's hair, eyes falling halfway shut. The closeness was something she had desperately desired all night.

A thought occurred to her and Anna grinned against platinum-blonde locks.

"By the way," she whispered, warm breath brushing over Elsa's ear.

The other woman shivered, but didn't pull away. "Hm?"

"You look beautiful tonight."


	7. A New, Peculiar Stranger

**A/N: **Some backstory, a little bit of foreshadowing, phone conversations, and Meg. Quite a bit of Meg in this chapter. Meg is wonderful. I love Meg.

I'd like to thank everyone again for all the reviews and I'm incredibly happy to see how many follows this story has gotten! Over 200 follows and over 100 favorites, really you people humble me. And I'm glad to see some of you are wondering about what's going on, it's a delight to read your reactions. Don't worry, everything will eventually fall into place.

Enjoy!

**EDIT: **Apparently there was an issue where chapter 7 got mixed with chapter 6. Hopefully, it's fixed now. Thank you to the reviewer who alerted me. Also, please know that you can always check my tumblr for updates or message me for concerns, I have anonymous ask settings open if you do not have an account.

* * *

The alarm blared in her ears, jolting her from the dream.

Elsa jerked up in bed, blinking furiously at nothing in particular. The remnants of it were fast slipping away from her, but she could still see the dim fog behind her eyelids. She shivered when she noticed the goose bumps raised along her arms and tried to push away the last chills of the dream. Elsa groaned and rubbed the palms of her hands into her eyes, feeling the last dregs of sleep still tugging at her mind. She turned to glance at the alarm clock on her night stand.

_What time is it?_

The blue light read 5:30.

Elsa let out a heavy sigh and pushed aside her bed covers, slipping her feet into a pair of warm slippers. The light that streamed in from the creases of her window curtains was weak, but gentle from the rising sun. The room was illuminated just enough where she could see without feeling like she needed to turn on the lights, but the sky beyond the curtains was gray—a dreary gray that pulled and tugged back the receding memories of her dream.

She sighed, shoulders slumping. Though she wasn't as prone to the cold as others were, she had noticed the rising chill of the air as the days trudged closer to winter and the skies grew drabber.

It was going to be a rainy winter this year.

The thought made her frown.

_I hate the rain._

Resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep after her dream, she rose from her bed and decided that an early, relaxing bath was in order. As she padded across the room toward the door, a snore from the bed beside hers made her smile a bit.

_At least one of us is sleeping soundly._

She quietly slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway, slippers scuffing against the wood flooring. The silence of her condo, along with the cold weather outside, brought an old, familiar feeling. It brought a heavy weight down into the pit of her stomach.

Yes, she desperately needed a bath.

Elsa slipped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door with a soft click. Within the privacy of the marble white room, she allowed herself to relax, loosening the knot of her silk night robe and setting it aside. She placed her slippers beside the door and walked over to the corner tub, rotating the handle and letting the water run. Elsa allowed a small smile to grace her face again as the water filled the tub, twisting and turning to knobs to gradually raise the temperature rise until she was content.

She had a couple of hours until her first class started. She could afford to take her time once in a while. The bleak weariness she'd been feeling since waking up called for some special tending to.

Elsa made sure to keep the essentials nearby—shampoo, soap, oils, and her towel. Smiling more easily to herself, she brought her hands up to her braid and began to slowly undo it. The white-gold strands fell loose about her shoulders and she gently ran a hand through them when she was done. The feeling of her nails gently scraping her scalp made her shiver and melt. Then, she dipped her toe into the water to check the temperature a second time. It was warm—not too cold and certainly not too hot. Just the way she liked it. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved to slowly lower her body into the tub, water rising to cover her shoulders and sternum.

_Yes, I definitely needed this._

Elsa tilted her head back, letting pale locks of hair spread outward and waver in ripples. She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily as the water warmed her skin. Then after a moment, she reopened them and moved to grab the soap and sponge sitting on the rim of the tub. Elsa lifted a long, white leg to settle it over the side of the tub, humming to herself as she soaped the sponge. Raising an arm, she dragged the sponge in rhythmic circles back and forth over her skin. She worked her way up her arm and over her shoulder, kneading at the base of her neck and gliding the sponge across her collarbone. She slid it over her front and down to her stomach, allowing the soap's perfume to ease her nerves. It'd been a while since she'd given herself the time for this.

_Is it getting to me? _She mulled over the thoughts in her head as she moved the sponge down to her waist and along her flaring hips. Then she combed the sponge over the leg settled over the tub's rim, mindlessly soaping the silky skin. As she did so, the nostalgia from earlier washed over her again.

"_Personal appearance is everything Elsa. That includes taking care of your body. Never let your employees and peers think you lack personal hygiene."_

The sound of her mother's words came rushing back to her as memories of when she had been a small child surfaced to her mind. Her mother had used to wipe a cloth up and down her back while Elsa idly splashed around in the bathtub, morose and soothed only by the gentle motions. The heaviness in her stomach returned and Elsa slowed down her movements. She let out a sigh and placed the sponge aside, closing her eyes tightly to block out the regret and loss.

_It was a rainy winter that time too, when they left…_

She clenched her jaw and swiped the shampoo, uncapping it and dumping a generous amount onto her scalp. Splashing water over her head, she furiously scrubbed at her blonde hair, digging fingers deeply into her skin. The sharp press of her nails brought her back down to earth as she pushed the memories back.

_I have to get over them. It's been six years now. No good will come out of moping around. _As she reached over to turn on the shower head, another thought flashed through her mind. _You keep telling yourself to move on and yet you're still unwilling to go back to the company._

A jet of water splashing against her head stopped her from dwelling on the thought, but she couldn't ignore how melancholy her mood had become. She lay still against the side of the tub, eyes closed and feeling only the rivulets of water running down her head and shoulders. When shampoo didn't threaten to sting her eyes, she shut off the shower head and rubbed her temples. Even alone, she still couldn't relax for long without the memory of her parents' hanging over her.

_Even when I'm trying to think of happier times, it still hurts._

A wetness that was unrelated to her bath burned behind her eyelids. She groaned and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and pressing her forehead against them. This was supposed to be a time for relaxation and yet she still found herself spiraling down into one of her oppressive moods.

Elsa groaned again and shook her head, muttering to herself, "Don't feel, don't feel. Don't..."

Her mind flashed with the image of seeing the headlights of her parents' car as it disappeared down the street, rain obscuring it as they drove farther and farther away. She dug her nails into her legs, the pain momentarily blocking out the memory.

"Don't _feel_," she hissed.

Despite her efforts, she could still hear the the pitter-patter of rain among the rooftops of her family's manor and she could still feel the glass against her fingertips as she watched them leave for the last time.

Gray skies.

Fog.

Rain.

Something solid and cold against her fingertips.

_Why does everything always—_

For some reason the white streak within Anna's hair appeared in her mind's eye.

Elsa blinked, blue eyes widening and she lifted her head from her curled position.

_Anna._

The blonde blinked back her tears and unwound her body. The water in the bathtub had cooled so she reached over to the tap to let in a little more warmth. Then Elsa grabbed the conditioner from where it stood off to the side and poured a dollop into her hand. She ran the substance through her hair, letting the scent of lavender and vanilla push back the onslaught of emotions. She turned the water flow off when the temperature rose again.

Anna's freckles, pearly white teeth, and the way her dimpled grin caused the skin around her eyes to crinkle so that it seemed as if those sea-green eyes were smiling too was a momentary distraction. She'd never really understood what people meant when they talked about how a person's smile met their eyes until she had met Anna. The images of Anna brought a calming reprieve that Elsa craved away from her memories.

A shiver ran down her spine when she recalled the way Anna had slipped her arm around her shoulders in the theater. In stark contrast to today's gray morning and that night's chill, her date had ended with her leaving in an array of warmth, lightheadedness, and butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Elsa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to prevent the giggle from escaping her throat. _Thinking about Anna seems to chase away any dark thoughts._

Elsa sighed sweetly and tilted her head back against the tub, closing her eyes as she remembered the way Anna had laid a kiss upon her head, soft lips brushing against her temple. Anna's hair had tickled the side of her face when she'd done it and one of her braids had obscured Elsa's vision for a few wonderful seconds. For the next several minutes, she was content to simply lay there, letting the water—and Anna's bubbly cheer—slowly pull away her restless night of sleep, her parents' memory, and the remnants of the odd dream she had had.

She was wavering between recalling the way Anna had pulled her closer in the theater and how Anna's lips had felt as she kissed her cheek goodnight when there was a sharp knock on the bathroom door.

Elsa jumped, flailing her arms in the water as she sat upright.

"Elsa, are you done in there? Been a while..." Meg's voice, still hoarse from sleep, carried through the wood.

The blonde blushed and frantically reached over to drain the tub. "I'm sorry Meg, I didn't realize how long I was taking. I'll be out soon!"

Meg grunted on the other end and mumbled, "You better be Blondie or else you won't have time for your usual morning routine."

_Oh for goodness's sake!_

Elsa _hated_ missing her morning prep. Despite the fact that it had been tiring having to constantly keep up her appearance for the sake of her family's associates, she still _liked_ her make-up.

The blonde made sure she didn't have traces of soap, shampoo, or conditioner on her as she rose from the tub, grabbing the fluffy towel nearby and wrapping it around her torso as she hurried out of the bathroom.

Meg gave her a half wave, chuckling as Elsa rushed back to their shared bedroom. "You still have time your Majesty, don't hurt yourself!" she called.

The tips of Elsa's ears turned bright red and she somewhat regretted telling Meg that Anna had called her that.

Somewhat.

**x x x**

Anna was a whirlwind of activity. She grabbed the nearest food item, swiped it and rang up the rest of the customer's items, bagging them as quickly as she could. She resisted the urge to wipe her brow, feeling a small drop of sweat along it. She'd been at her job for hours today and although she felt her shoulders and arms aching, she was desperate for the amount of hours she was putting in. She and Rapunzel had agreed to go shopping as soon as Anna had acquired her latest paycheck.

_My fingers are going to fall off once I'm done. _

She frowned and placed the bread in the last bag, ignoring the way her stomach growled as the scent of it hit her nostrils. She had already taken her lunch several hours ago and now her stomach had begun to rumble in the past thirty minutes. The strawberry-blonde pushed the thought of her hunger away and flashed a large grin at the tall man as she handed him his receipt.

"Come again soon!" she called to him as he muttered his thanks.

Her hand dropped mid-wave and her shoulders slumped. That had been her last customer in line and she was grateful for the short reprieve it brought her.

"I think I'm going to add 'new work shoes' to the list," Anna said to herself. Her feet were sore from standing for so long and her legs had locked up multiple times that day. She rolled her shoulders and stretched, giving a pleased groan when she heard a distinct pop along her spine.

Sometimes her cashier job beat out even the physical labor at her theater group. She was used to carrying boxes, pushing spotlight floor lamps, tugging ropes, rushing back and forth between those on set and backstage, but a myriad of impatient and angry customers still took a greater toll on her than dealing with inanimate objects.

_It's all worth it though._

Anna grinned to herself and grabbed the rag hanging from her back pocket. She wiped her brow and let out a large sigh, feeling the tension and exhaustion leave her bones.

Besides, she liked her job—or at the very least liked certain _aspects_ of it. Being a cashier at the grocery close to her campus meant she saw her peers quite often; as well as a host of other new people. And she loved meeting new people. Anna considered it a day well spent if she met and engaged with someone she didn't know. Hell, she had met Ariel in this very store!

The other redhead had recently moved into the city from farther out west to attend her university and Anna had volunteered to help her find the things she was looking for.

Though she certainly hadn't expected Ariel to become a frightened, slightly shrieking mess when they had arrived at the store's rather expansive seafood selection. Anna had quickly led Ariel away when she saw how much it had upset her new friend and through that incident she had learned that Ariel had moved to study here as a marine biologist.

_So fish. Touchy subject._ Anna had decided that day.

Still, her sympathetic display had cemented her job at the grocery store at a time when she had been trying hard to find work that managed to give her time for both her classes and her job at the theater. Her boss had been pleased to learn that she had good people skills despite her awkward tendencies.

Seeing Ariel searching around, looking lost and confused, had struck a cord inside her. One she would never admit though.

Furthermore, it was helping her pay her way through college. Having a large family meant money was tight at times. While her parents had never been able to have children of their own (though not for lack of trying), it hadn't stopped them from having children. It just meant that she—and by extension Kristoff and her other siblings—was adopted. Her incredibly affectionate and loving parents was one of the reasons Kristoff had sought out a sports scholarship. Her brother had always been economically-minded and if it meant putting less of a strain on his parents and their large family, he'd take the chance, no matter how many blows to the body it meant.

She hoped he was okay.

"Ahem."

Anna snapped her head up, the glazed look in her eyes disappearing as she realized she'd been staring into space while a customer had waited.

"I'm so sorry!" the redhead exclaimed as she frantically grabbed the brunette's items and swiped them, fingers deftly pressing combinations on the keypad of the register.

The tall, thin woman smirked, crossing her arms and leaning her weight on one foot. "Don't worry about that sweetheart. I'd figure whatever you were thinking about was private so I didn't want to interrupt right away. But thanks for coming back to the world of the living."

The woman's violet eyes flashed, though for whatever reason Anna was unsure.

She blinked and swiped a box of chocolates, eyes flicking down to see it read "dark chocolate and mint."

The brunette's smirk grew and she shifted her weight again, hartman hips moving underneath a pair of light blue jeans that looked vaguely familiar. "Don't look so surprised there sweetheart. I'm pretty sure anyone within college-age range knows what I'm talking about."

A wink from the slender woman sent heat rushing through Anna's cheeks. "No, no, no! You don't understand!" she spluttered as she began bagging the items, fingers trembling.

"I wasn't thinking anything inappropriate! Just, you know! The usual job and money worries and stuff! I was completely in the on-the-job mindset."

"Oh?" The woman quirked an eyebrow at her as she opened her wallet and paid.

Anna's blush darkened for some reason. Her latest customer was slightly intimidating.

"Uh, yeah," she began, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Just trying to get through college and you know-" her face probably resembled a tomato now "-money is kind of a necessity for that sort of thing. Classes, books, lunch…"

Anna trailed off, flush spreading to her ears. "Dating," she mumbled.

_Oh god, why am I telling a complete stranger these things?! That's not professional and she probably thinks I'm weird. _

She reached over to bring up the woman's receipt just as she heard a chuckle.

Anna's eyes flicked up to see an amused expression on the brunette's face. Full lips rose up into a smile, though still somewhat sarcastic.

"Well, I'd say I wasn't far off the mark despite what you're saying." Then the brunette's expression softened and Anna was suddenly reminded of Elsa's gentle face.

"Money tight huh? Don't worry, it's common for most college students. Though," she raked her eyes up and down Anna's attire, leaning over the counter to glance at her faded white sneakers, "pretty sure you're probably already aware of that."

The strawberry-blonde cringed and gave a strained smile, pulling out her customer's receipt and handing it to her. "Can't deny that," she mumbled.

The brunette hummed in response, grabbing her bags.

Impulsively, and because those jeans looked really, _really_ familiar, Anna added, "Just trying to do my best at school and trying to, uh, impress," she cupped her hands together, "someone."

That fine, brown eyebrow rose again and the woman's smirk returned. "I see," she simply said.

Anna blushed again and looked away, trying to distract herself by checking to see if anyone else was waiting in line.

_No one. Figures. Well, it's almost closing time anyway. My shift's nearly done._

"Don't stress yourself trying too hard, enjoy the ride while you're at it sweetheart."

Anna jerked her head to see the brunette walking away, lifting her hand in departure.

"Uh, sure! H-have a nice day!" the redhead said, waving back.

"Bye bye, Wonder Girl!" the brunette said, glancing over her shoulder to give her one final smirk.

Anna blinked and dropped her hand, staring in confusion. _Wha? Wonder Girl?_

She shook her head slightly, cheeks cooling at last. _I guess there's no point in dwelling on it. Though, why had those jeans looked so familiar?_

Anna shrugged to herself and went back to waiting. Though luckily for her, the odd stranger had been her last customer for the day. The store signaled it would close in another fifteen minutes and she was glad to hang up her work apron when it was time. Her feet really were aching and she was itching to get home, not to mention her stomach was practically growling in agony now as she made the trek through the parking lot to her truck.

"God, I need a sandwich," Anna grumbled to herself as she climbed into her truck and turned on the engine and began the drive home.

Her college campus couldn't come into sight fast enough that night.

**x x x**

Elsa hummed to herself as she shook the pan, stirring an arrangement of vegetables while simultaneously keeping an eye on the boiling water that held tonight's pasta. After this morning's overcast sky, the clouds had cleared up a bit and to her inner delight, it hadn't rained at all. Though the weather forecast had said the city should be expecting some light showers soon.

_As long as there isn't too much rain, then everything's fine._

The sound of the door swinging open and the shuffling of feet along with bags being thumped on the ground alerted her to Meg's return.

"Elsa! I'm home!"

Elsa glanced over her shoulder and gave the brunette a small smile as Meg walked into the kitchen, holding a box in one hand and groceries in the other.

"Welcome back, how was your work and did you find everything well?"

The brunette didn't answer right away, busying herself with shuffling through her bags and putting away the groceries into the refrigerator. Afterwards, Meg just placed the box atop their round table and headed over to the white cabinets, grabbing two clear glasses from the shelves.

"Work was fine. Same ol' Phil being his loud, 'loveable' self while I stand there among a bunch of sweaty people wondering why I decided to work at a gym," Meg said, opening the next cabinet over and snatching a bottle of white wine.

Elsa smiled softly and checked the pasta. Satisfied it was done and hadn't been overcooked, she pulled it out and strained it. "You wanted to be closer to Hercules, if I recall correctly. And you said something about not liking your old boss."

"Pah! You could say Hades was a hothead, even when he was trying to be cool."

Elsa looked over her shoulder to see Meg place the wine bottle and glasses next to the box on the table.

"Chocolate?" she inquired, unable to help herself from leaning forward a bit, eyes widening hopefully.

Meg sat down and placed her chin on her palm, smirking up at her. "Yes, I _did_ find everything that was I looking for. I saw this morning that we were running low on the stash. Couldn't have that happening so I picked this up while I was at the store."

Elsa grinned shyly and served the sauteed vegetables and pasta on the plates she had set aside earlier. When she turned everything off and sat opposite of Meg, she noticed the brunette's violet eyes twinkling in amusement and it seemed that today her smirk was unusually mischievous. Well, unusually more mischievous than was normal.

The blonde blinked, a confused frown marring her features as she lifted her fork. "What's that look for? Did something good happen with you and Hercules?"

Meg chuckled and said, "Oh no, not between me and Herc, but something good definitely happened." Her friend twirled her own fork into her dish and lifted the spaghetti to her lips. She let out a noise of appreciation when she ate it. "This is good," she mumbled.

Elsa chuckled and brought a stem of broccoli to her lips. She chewed for a moment before gathering up the courage to ask, "If it wasn't between you and Hercules, then what did happen? You're oddly happy and calm tonight."

"Oh, what's not to be happy about?" Meg reached over and uncorked the wine bottle, letting the clear, golden-white liquid spill easily into her glass. She took a sip and said, "Today was a good day."

Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly as she swirled around a batch of pasta onto her fork.

"I got off to a good start in the morning."

"Meg, you never get off to a good start. You're half dead on your feet in the morning."

Meg shot her a look as she twirled her glass, one eyebrow raised. "It can happen. And it happened today if I say so."

Elsa shrugged and speared a tomato. "If you say so."

"Anyway, work was fine."

"You complained about a bunch of sweaty people as soon as I asked you," the blonde pointed out.

The brunette huffed and chewed on the end of a noodle. "I got to spend time with Herc before I went grocery shopping. That made things better."

Now it was Elsa's turn to chuckle. The tall and broad-shouldered ginger-haired man had always been a soft spot for her roommate. Though she always denied, Elsa knew Meg found it difficult to be her usual sullen and sarcastic self whenever Hercules was around.

"We had clear skies-"

"Meg, it was cold all day and the weather report is saying it'll get worse eventually."

Meg dropped her smirk and raised both eyebrows this time at Elsa. She grabbed the wine bottle and filled the blonde's glass. "Here, have some. Positivity is not a strong point of yours. Especially not today it seems."

"This coming from you?" she commented, though without jest and gratefully accepted the glass from her friend.

Elsa was sipping her wine when Meg suddenly and loudly added, "And I met this adorable and charming redhead at the grocery store near campus! A redhead with freckles and two braids."

Elsa spat out the wine that hadn't slid down her throat, sputtering and coughing with blazing cheeks. She beat at her chest as Meg threw her head back and laughed.

"I-I-I- what?! Who? Redhead? Grocery store? F-freckles?!" Blue eyes widened in shock and blinked rapidly, stinging with the force of tears as she hacked and coughed. She gaped as Meg grasped her sides, shaking in her seat.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag Blondie! Couldn't hide her forever." Meg wiped a tear from her eye, a genuine smile replacing her usual smirk.

"I wasn't trying to hide her," Elsa mumbled, shoulders hunching as her ears reddened and her coughing fit settled. She really _hadn't_ been trying to hide her relationship with Anna, especially not when she had told her friends about the redhead soon after Anna had asked her out. It was just that, and she knew she had been more secretive than usual with this, but a part of her had just wanted to keep the image of Anna to herself for as long as possible. At the very least, for a little while longer.

"I was just waiting for the right time to introduce her to you," she said feebly, feeling her cheeks heat up even more. Of course Meg would have noticed her odd behavior. Elsa was a reticent person by nature, but even she could recognize when she was being more tight-lipped than usual. She'd been a bit of a fool to think that her friend wouldn't have tried figuring out the reason for her odd behavior lately.

Meg sipped from her glass again, a smirk replacing her smile. "Well, looks like I was destined to meet her the same way as Tiana. No proper introductions. You can't control everything Elsa. It's fine to just let things happen once in a while."

Elsa curled into herself and stared down into the light golden liquid of her glass. She took a sip from it and whispered, "I-"

What _had_ she wanted?

"I wanted to make sure you'd like her. Before you met her."

Meg hummed and swirled her wine. "You told me she was sweet."

Elsa lifted her eyes and stared dejectedly at the brunette. "She is."

Her friend's smirk softened into a mild smile for the second time that day. "The poor dear was intimidated by me, I could tell. She has money troubles?"

Elsa nodded and said, "I'm assuming. At the very least, I'm certain her family isn't on the high end of the social ladder."

"I don't know about your experience, but most people who have rich high uppity parents probably wouldn't have approved of their only star child dating someone who wears old sneakers to work. Really old beat up ones."

Elsa flinched and clutched the glass. She wasn't actually sure how her parents would have reacted to her dating Anna. They'd been loving and accepting of her most of the time (they always had been), but she couldn't deny that they might have had certain expectations of her. Everyone always had. She could understand where Meg was coming from.

Meg downed the rest of her glass and pointed a finger right into the blonde's face, causing her to lean back and go cross-eyed in surprise.

"But whatever the case is, whatever _they_ would have wanted doesn't matter, in the end. What matters is what _you_ want to do. So, good on you for doing something for yourself."

Elsa stared at her, immediately feeling her dejection evaporate to be replaced with relief. "Y-you mean you don't mind?"

"Why would I? You told me about your dates already and you said she was sweet more than once. I started keeping tabs on how often you mentioned that word. It's a lot by now just so you know. I'm considering it making it a drinking game. Me and Tiana have thought about it. "

Meg reached over for the chocolate box and opened it. Paper crinkled as she popped one into her mouth, chewing before she continued, "And this time I got to see her in person! So that was a plus today. She's like a button."

Elsa beamed and straightened, slim fingers grabbing her fork again and twirling the remains of her half-eaten pasta. "Isn't she? I've started sitting next to her in classes recently and you would think she'd won the lottery with the face she made the first time I did so." She placed her fork down and pressed an open palm over her chest. "It's a little harder to concentrate in class nowadays." Her smile softened into a gentle curl as she reached for her own piece of chocolate.

"Well look at Miss Ice Queen in front of me, melting into a puddle of water. I didn't think anyone would ever be able to distract you from class," Meg said, chuckling.

"I still pay attention!" Elsa protested. "It's just that I have other things that demand my attention now too."

"Ha! Wonder Girl indeed."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"She mentioned you," Meg said as she refilled her glass.

The blonde stopped her hand from delving into the chocolates again."Huh?"

"Not by name of course," the brunette clarified. "Just some stuff she said that convinced me she was thinking about you."

"Oh." The thought made warmth bloom in Elsa's chest. She bit her lip and decided to take a sip of her wine instead of eating a chocolate.

Meg just smirked and decided to let the subject drop for tonight. They exchanged small talk for several minutes, eating the rest of their dinner.

Meg slammed her empty glass down suddenly."Actually, hold on a second! Something bad _did_ happen today!"

Elsa blinked, light brown eyebrows rising to disappear under her white-blonde hair. "Now that sounds more like your typical day. What happened?" She gathered the dishes and rose from her seat, crossing over to the sink.

"Some asshole parked in my spot!"

"You don't own that spot," she pointed out as she turned on the facet to begin washing.

"It's a _thing_ Elsa! It's a rule! You like rules right? You don't do that with parking spots!"

Elsa chuckled as she scrubbed the dirty plates. "Well, all's fair in love and war."

"Not this war! I had to drive to the other side of the parking lot! I had to actually walk here!"

"And what's so horrible about that?"

"Think of my weak ankles! You can even see his car from the window." Meg grumbled and got up from her chair, marching to the adjoining and spacious living room to glare out the large window.

Elsa rinsed their dishes and placed them back onto the dish rack before washing her hands. She dried herself with a rag as she walked out of the kitchen to stand beside Meg, who was still grumpily peering outside. She smirked at her roommate before leaning over to peer outside the window herself.

A silvery white car was situated where Meg usually parked her own car.

"Ha! Look at that rich snob! He owns a Porsche! I bet he's a fratboy." Meg sneered at the car as if the owner had personally keyed her beloved Nissan. "Fuck that guy, I'm going to go watch some toons." She turned on her heel to retrieve the chocolates she bought (likely to munch on them and stew in her mood). Then she flopped onto the couch, grabbed the remote and began to flick through the channels. "Come onto our space and take _my _spot, why I outta-"

Elsa frowned lightly, only half paying attention to her roommate's muttering as she moved away from the window to walk back into the kitchen. She placed the rag back on the stove's handle and grabbed the wine bottle off the table to put it back in the cabinet. All the while, she wondered why the white Porsche looked vaguely familiar. She tried to remember if she had seen anyone with that particular model, but her mind was drawing a blank.

Before she could dwell on it any longer, her phone rang. She started and pulled it out of her pocket, glancing at the screen. All thoughts of the Porsche vanished from her mind when she saw it was an incoming call from Anna. She touched the accept button and held it close to her ear, one arm wrapping around herself in delight. "Anna?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Meg look away from the TV, a chocolate halfway to her mouth. She blushed slightly when her roommate raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Elsa! Hi, I'm not calling at a bad time am I?" Anna's voice, filtered through her phone, sounded like its normal, perky tone, but Elsa heard a distinct lull in her girlfriend's words.

"No you aren't," the blonde said, turning her back on her roommate and beginning to walk down the hallway to her bedroom. She heard a groan in the background and rolled her eyes.

_No eavesdropping for you Meg._

She opened the snowflake-patterned door and closed it. "It's good that you called when you did actually. There was something I wanted to discuss with you as soon as possible."

"O-oh?" Anna's breath hitched on the other end and Elsa stiffened.

"Oh no! It's not what you think! It's nothing bad, you don't need to worry," the blonde said as she crawled onto her bed and lay down, curling her legs underneath her.

"Oh, right. Of course it's not." Anna laughed nervously and Elsa mentally kicked herself for making her worry.

She bit her lip and wondered on how best to approach the subject. Then she mentally slapped herself and thought that the best way was to just straight out tell Anna.

"So, you met Meg today."

"Huh?" Whatever Anna had been expecting Elsa to say, it certainly hadn't been _that_. At least not according to the utter befuddlement in her voice. "Meg?" the redhead echoed.

Elsa giggled, lifting a hand to bite one finger. She could easily imagine Anna's face in her mind—her brow scrunched up and pink lips formed into a small 'o' shape.

"Yes Meg."

"_Meg?_" Anna repeated, Elsa's answer still obviously unclear to her. "Who's Meg?"

Elsa giggled again and she heard an irritated mutter on the other end. "My roommate. Tall brunette, has a tendency towards light purple clothing, and has a tongue sharper than any knife." She paused for a moment, before adding, "And wide hips."

There was a long moment of silence on the other end and Elsa briefly wondered if Anna had fallen asleep. She seemed more subdued than usual. Had she had a long day? Elsa frowned worriedly and clutched her cell phone. "Anna?"

_Is she alright? She did sound tired when I answered._

"So THAT'S why those jeans looked so familiar!"

The blonde jerked back from her phone, suprised. Anna continued shouting on the other end.

"I thought I was going crazy! I couldn't stop looking at her legs! I kept looking back at those jeans, wondering why I recognized them!"

Elsa blinked. "You were looking at her legs?" she asked innocently.

"Ack! No! N-not in that way! The jeans! I meant the jeans she was wearing, really! I was just distracted by them. They looked like the ones you wore on our first date! Did you borrow them from her? Or she from you? I was subconsciously thinking about you I swear!"

Elsa bit her lip and couldn't help the teasing lilt to her voice. "Oh Anna, I didn't know you had a thing for brunettes."

"W-wha?! No I don't! I like blondes better! Blondes are prettier! Blondes are cooler!" Anna yelped frantically.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure if I believe you," Elsa purred, eyes flashing in delight when she heard Anna squeak in protest. "Perhaps I should dye my hair brown, I wouldn't want to lose my edge in the competition."

"There is no competition Elsa!" Anna cried out fiercely. There was a slight thump on the other end and the blonde wondered if Anna had fallen. But Anna's voice continued with a ferocity edged in her tone, "I've had my eye on you for a long time. Hair color won't change that."

Then, Elsa heard her girlfriend's voice soften to a whisper. "You're perfect the way you are. Uhh, as cheesy as I know that sounds..."

She blinked and all pretense of teasing disappeared. _Oh Anna, how can you say something like that so easily? I'm not perfect, not at all._

She didn't realize she had been quiet for a while until Anna's voice came back to her again.

"E-Elsa? You still there?"

Elsa broke from her musings with a low gasp and clutched the phone to her ear again. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry Anna, I was only teasing you. I don't think it's in your character to look at someone that way when we're dating."

Anna giggled on the other end and, while it was shaky, Elsa was relieved to note that no real damage seemed to have been done. "It's fine. I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other. I didn't take you for a teaser."

The way Anna spoke the word made Elsa blush lightly. "I didn't figure I was one either," she admitted.

"I like it," Anna stated and her chipper voice had suddenly dropped an octave. Elsa's blush darkened considerably.

_And she calls me a teaser!_

She brushed back a stray lock of platinum hair from her forehead, coughing once. "Ah, yes, well t-thank you. I'm pleased you like that-" her voice, normally calm and polite, had broken into a fit of mild stuttering, "-that s-side of me. Delighted, in fact."

Anna giggled again, a smile clear in her words now. "Yes and I'm happy you trust me enough to think I wouldn't look at other people the way I look at you."

_Damn it Anna! _

When had the tides turned on her? Elsa could feel her flush traveling down her neck, pale skin rapidly heating. She hurriedly tried to change the subject.

"S-so Meg! You met Meg today!"

"I did," Anna said and Elsa glared at her pillow when she could still hear the playful lilt in her voice.

"She didn't give you a hard time right?"

Meg had mentioned that Anna had seemed a bit intimidated by her and Elsa knew that her friend could be overbearing at times. Despite her sarcastic and cynical attitude though, Elsa knew that Meg had a heart that was softer than she let on. It was just that people generally tended to find Meg's honesty and bluntness rather abrasive. Sugarcoating things had never been one of Meg's fortes.

"Um, well, she did catch me when I wasn't paying attention and she's a bit, well scary's not the right word for her..." Anna hummed. "She was like an old badger. Only not old and certainly more attractive. So not like an old badger I guess."

Elsa giggled and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes, that's one way to put it. She's a very good friend of mine though and I hope you can move past her sarcasm. I'd love it if the two of you got along well."

Anna chuckled and Elsa heard another thump on the line. She guessed Anna had jumped onto her bed. "Don't worry, she seemed like a nice person. She told me to-"

Anna paused and sucked in a breath. Elsa tilted her head curiously. "Anna?"

"Well, she just gave me a bit of advice is all."

Elsa had a distinct feeling she knew what kind of advice Meg had given Anna, but decided not to ask. If Anna wanted to tell her, she would. She smiled to herself and nuzzled her pillow. "Yes, she's a good person underneath her bite."

Anna clicked her tongue and Elsa could, once again, easily imagine the redhead's brow furrowed pensively.

"Your hips are better though."

"Anna!"

All at once her blush returned full force. Anna laughed on the other end and Elsa fumed a bit.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Your hips are better. Well, more my style anyway."

Elsa groaned and buried her face in her pillow. How many times had Anna been staring at her waist?

"That's not a bad thing. It's a very good thing actually. They compliment your figure. Your very beautiful and slim figure."

"Enough Anna," Elsa mumbled, cheeks dark red.

Anna chuckled and said, "Okay okay, I'll stop. So how was your day?"

Elsa smiled in appreciation and began to quietly relate the events of her day.

They talked for another hour longer, Elsa questioning why Anna had called and Anna mentioning that an art exhibit she was interested in was opening next week. She had called to ask if Elsa had wanted to go since they hadn't had a date in two weeks. Needless to say, Elsa had agreed.

Another hour had passed by when Anna released a loud yawn.

The blonde blinked and her eyes softened. She glanced at her alarm clock and noticed that it was past midnight. "Are you tired? You sounded out of sorts when I answered."

"Just a long day," Anna muttered. "I'm fine though."

Despite her statement, Anna yawned again and when she said, rather unconvincingly, "Not tired at all," Elsa was now certain of the weariness in her voice.

"I think it's best you get some sleep," she whispered.

Anna groaned and it seemed like she was going to protest before Elsa added, "It's rather late Anna. It's better we both retire to bed. I'll talk to you soon?"

There was a small pause before her girlfriend mumbled, "Yeah I guess. My cousin is going to be home from her night out soon anyway. Talk to you soon Elsa. Goodnight."

Elsa chuckled. "Goodnight."

"Can't wait to see you," Anna mumbled through another yawn.

Then there was a dead buzzing as the call ended.

Elsa laid there for a long moment, staring at the ceiling as she brought her phone to her chest. The sound of her heart was slow and rhythmic in her ears, but the thoughts in her head felt light as air, for once.

_I can't wait either._


	8. A Thoughtful, Solitary Portrait Part I

**A/N:** I'd like to first say, thank you all so much for being so patient. I know my updates have been slowing down and I'm sorry for that. Things happen, yada yada, and I'm grateful for your patience.

Second, I'm happy to have received so many follows, favorites, and reviews again! Seriously, 60 reviews, over 150 favorites and over 300 follows for such a small story?! Really, thank you everyone.

Moving on, more back story and some introspection.

* * *

There were two things that Rapunzel knew Anna hated most in the world.

One of said things would forever be the invention of the alarm clock. She was not, in any definition of the phrase, a morning person. Mornings, in Anna's opinion, were the bane of humanity's existence. Or at least the bane of every college student's existence. It was an opinion that she was always vocal about.

_"There should be a law against waking up so early Rapunzel! Who thought it was a good idea to make people start things like school and work so damn early in the morning? Satan? Because it sounds like something he'd do!"_

Her vendetta against mornings was one of the reasons she had wanted to dorm with Rapunzel in the first place. Other than the fact that Rapunzel was her cousin and the two were close friends, the older brunette could be up by the crack of dawn and still have energy past sun down. Somehow. Anna wasn't sure _exactly _how. She still sometimes wondered aloud if her cousin had some affinity that made Rapunzel love sunlight in all its forms. Even when that sunlight signalled the rising of dawn.

But the arrangement they had was perfect in Anna's eyes because of that. Sometimes she just couldn't bring herself to get out of bed and having an early-rising, hardworking cousin was just the thing she needed to wake up in the mornings. Usually. Rapunzel still often found that she sometimes needed to literally drag her cousin from under the mountain of blankets Anna always buried herself under.

So no, Anna was not a morning person.

So when Rapunzel stepped into their dorm at 6 AM to find that Anna was already awake, she knew today was different. Anna had laid out a few outfits over her bed and was sifting through their shared closet with a slice of toast between her teeth. She looked up when the brunette entered and gave a small wave, mumbling in excited gibberish.

"Guf morging!" Anna squealed.

If she pinched herself right now Rapunzel was pretty sure she'd still think she was dreaming.

"Big day ahead of you?" Rapunzel asked, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. A slow grin spread across her face as she surveyed the mess Anna had made of their closet in search of clothes. Anna was holding up a pair of jeans and a bright pink skirt, glancing between the two clothes and her own body, comparing. Her favorite black t-shirt was tossed out on the bed.

Rapunzel noticed that her green letterman jacket was laid off to the side, laundered and ironed already. Her grin widened.

_She's already attached to that jacket like Eugene is to his smoulder._

The redhead glanced over at her cousin and blushed at her remark. She brought her clothes to her chest and fiddled with them, snorting around her toast. Anna averted her gaze, but Rapunzel could see she was trying to hold back the large grin from spreading across her face.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm really looking forward to the exhibit we're going to see. I really, really want to show Elsa all my favorite paintings and talk with her about them and ask her if she's interested in any other fields of art and design besides architecture-" Anna garbled around her toast.

Rapunzel sat on her bed and tucked her intertwined hands beneath her chin. Her grin threatened to split her face now as Anna continued to ramble about her plans for the day. The girl's eyes were bright and wide, movements quick and flying as she bustled over her spare outfits. Even though Rapunzel was the painter in their dorm, it was Anna who always buzzed in excitement when it came to paintings. She knew Anna had been dying to show Elsa the exhibit they were seeing that day since forever.

_Looks like she's stopped worrying at last._

"-and you don't think she'll get bored of me talking about two dimensional people, do you? Not that every subject in a painting is just a two-dimensional figure of course, but I meant besides the paintings depicting historical figures and I just..."

_Or not. _Rapunzel bit back an exasperated sigh.

Anna turned to look at her cousin, brow furrowing. She bit her lip and clutched her clothes to her chest, rubbing her knees together.

Rapunzel blinked and quirked an eyebrow as she said, "Anna, there's no such thing as a boring day with you. _Ever._ Trust me, I should know this more than anyone. Except Eugene and Kristoff I guess."

The redhead glanced down at her shoes and mumbled, "Okay you have a point, but what if she thinks I'm being weird?"

This time, Rapunzel's brow furrowed as she stared at Anna. "Anna, everyone has something that's 'weird' about them."

"Well, yeah I guess but talking to pictures is _really_ weird Punzey."

Her cousin huffed and stood up, marching across the tiny room and grabbing Anna's shoulders in a firm grip, startling her. Rapunzel inhaled, mused over her words, and then launched her attack.

"You and Elsa have been dating for three weeks already Anna! You need to be more confident in yourself!" Anna's shoulders tensed and Rapunzel could see a thousand thoughts race through her eyes. This close, she could also see that Anna was chewing on the inside of her cheek too. She looked away again, not meeting her cousin's stare. Rapunzel huffed and reached out to grab Anna's chin, turning her face to meet her glare.

"Anna, _look_ at me when I talk to you. I'm right and you know that."

"But Punzey I-"

"No buts!" Rapunzel snapped, giving Anna's shoulders a firm shake. "No buts at all! You're going to have a nice day and you're going to talk about your interests with Elsa and she's going to talk about hers with you and you two are going to have nice, long talks and walks together like in all those romantic movies you watch."

Anna quieted and that always made alarm bells ring in Rapunzel's mind, but her cousin made no more protests. Her brow was still furrowed as she gnawed on her lip, contemplating the brunette's words. A dark flush spread over her face and the look she had on now was the one Rapunzel could only ever call the "sorrier than a wet dog" look.

"You think so?" Anna asked, lowering her head.

Her voice was small and soft.

Rapunzel felt her heart go out to her cousin.

She sighed and tipped her cousin's chin back up, flashing Anna a smirk as she patted her cheek. "I know so." When Anna continued pouting, unconvinced, the brunette's expression softened and she tucked loose hair behind her ear. "I know you can do it. You'll be fine," she whispered.

Anna's gaze flicked everywhere around the room for several moments before she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Rapunzel didn't say anything in the few minutes that Anna stood there, eyes shut and unmoving. She was patient. She could wait for Anna to gather her bravery.

_Even the best of us need a pep talk once in a while._

Rapunzel batted the gloomy thoughts that swarmed her mind at that point. Anna would be okay. She was sure of it.

_Elsa doesn't seem like a bad person after all. She's not—_

Before she could continue that train of thought though, Anna's eyes snapped open and Rapunzel beamed at the renewed confidence shining in them.

"You're right! I was born ready!" Anna said with a firm nod and a toothy grin.

Relieved and excited, Rapunzel squealed and grabbed Anna's shoulders, whirling her around. "That's the spirit! Now, let me help you with your hair!"

**x x x**

The weather forecast predicted clear skies all day, something that Anna was immensely grateful for. There was talk that the rains would come this winter, but she'd enjoy the sunshine while she still could.

She sang along to a cheesy tune on her radio as she drove up to Elsa's apartment, parking in front of the now familiar structure. Saturday early morning saw the majority of the parking lot and street empty.

_I guess I'm not the only one with big plans for today!_

Anna hopped out of her truck and locked it, all but skipping to the building and opening the doors with a flourish and a racing heart. Her stomach turned and twisted in knots as she slid down the hallway, took the elevator, and headed up to the top floor. This would be the first time she'd actually get to pick up Elsa by the blonde's door instead of outside her apartment. The redhead could still hear the underlying glee in Elsa's gentle voice when she told Anna to just drop on by her condo for their next date.

"_You already met Meg, no point in stalling now. Just come by my door when you come to pick me up, I'll be waiting for you."_

So now Anna found herself in front of said door, taking in the standard white wood.

For a good five minutes that is.

She ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde hair, tugging on the collar of her dark shirt. Despite the air-conditioned hallway, she was starting to feel a crawling heat under her skin. Her collarbone was itchy beneath the fabric of her shirt and she could feel sweat dotting her forehead. Her heart hammered in her chest.

_It's just a door Anna. It's not anything more than that. It's like a two-inch piece of wood! Come on Anna, be confident. Remember what Punzey said._

The redhead took in a big, deep breath and raised her fist to knock.

The door swung open before she could.

Anna yelped and jumped back, staring at the woman in front of her.

_Oh god, it's her again._

It was redundant to think that for some reason Meg _wouldn't _be at Elsa's apartment. She and Elsa were roommates, Anna knew that now. But still, the sight of Meg on the other side of the door surprised her. She wasn't sure why but the older woman made her a bit uneasy.

_She doesn't seem mean or anything, but dear god she's scary somehow._

Meg raised an eyebrow at her, a bored look on her face. "I got tired of waiting for you to knock."

"O-oh sorry, I was just, uh, I didn't mean to bother you! I was just trying to be polite and everything and, uh," Anna gestured uselessly to the door. A single bead of sweat dripped down her brow. She cupped her hands together and smiled sheepishly at the tall brunette. "I'm here to pick up Elsa?"

Meg leaned against the doorway and smirked, an amused glint in her eyes. "Aw, poor baby is nervous."

Anna flushed and chirped, "I-is Elsa ready yet?"

The brunette chuckled and pushed herself off the doorway. She gestured for Anna to come inside while looking over her shoulder and saying, "In the shower Wonder Girl, she should be done soon. Her Majesty loves having a relaxing bath, especially when she's prepping for something."

A wink from Meg had Anna's blush deepening to an almost violet shade. She shut the door behind her and looked around as she took a few steps inside. From down the hallway she could hear the sound of rushing water. A shiver ran down Anna's spine when it hit her that Elsa was nude in another room.

_Close by._

The wave of heat that sped through her body and settled low in her stomach had her sweating even more. She was certain that someone could use her heated face as a radiator by now.

_Wow, okay, okay! Get a grip Anna! Not the time, definitely __**not**__ the time._

Especially when Elsa's roommate was sitting down at the couch and watching her with a sly smile growing on her face. Meg's quirked an eyebrow while her leg bounced delicately on her knee and Anna had the brief impression that Meg was teasing her.

_Why do I feel like the cat found the mouse..._

"You might as well get comfortable Wonder Girl, unless you prefer to stand there looking like a clock puppet." When Anna refused to move from her stiff position, Meg chuckled. "Don't worry I don't bite."

Anna gave a strained laugh and walked over to the couch, her legs jittery and stiff.

"Much," Meg added.

She immediately swung toward the opposite end of the couch, deciding to sit on the side farthest from Meg. Meg didn't seem offended when Anna plopped herself down on the far end, posture rigid and fists curling on her knees. In fact, her smirk seemed to grow and Anna swallowed hard over the lump in her throat.

Instead, she tried to focus on her surroundings. Anna played with the sleeves of her jacket, glancing around the spacious condo in the hopes that her racing heart would still. The living room and connecting kitchen were easily the biggest parts. She stared at the varnished wood paneling, leather couches, large glass window panes, and the flat screen television in front of her. Elsa's apartment was much larger than the tiny dorm she shared with Rapunzel. _Much_, much larger.

If there had ever been a time where Anna was completely positive that Elsa came from a well off family, this was the time.

The redhead shifted in her seat, growing more uncomfortable by the second. Beside her, Meg picked up a stray magazine and began to flip through it.

In the distance, the water continued rushing.

Anna glanced out the window and took in the view above the city. She could see the surrounding apartment rooftops even without being pressed up to the glass. Anna smiled to herself and her shoulders loosened. _Elsa and her on-top-of-the world thing huh?_ Feeling a little more at ease, her eyes scanned the condo once again.

She surveyed the two-person table, the spare pictures on the living room stand by the door—_Are those Elsa's parents?_—or hanging by on the wall (a shot of Elsa with a group of girls around her), the way the curtains over the window let in just the right amount of light and how everything seemed _almost bare_, yet wasn't.

Something warm like the heat she had felt earlier, but different at the same time, stirred in her stomach.

The whole condo felt...quaint.

Anna leaned back and grinned, the coolness of the apartment washing over her and the heat under her skin abating. The knots in her stomach eased and her shoulders loosened as she settled herself against the plush cushions of the couch. This wasn't so bad. She could stand to be a little less tense.

_It's Elsa's home after all._

"I don't believe we've officially met."

Anna jumped and swerved around to blink at Meg. In her reverie, she'd forgotten about the brunette. And maybe that had made it easier to relax because Meg was now staring at her over the top of her magazine, a twinkle in her eyes. Anna felt her stomach twist again as Meg lowered it onto her lap, then blinked when the brunette stretched her hand out to her.

"Megara. Friends call me Meg. At least the few that I've got do."

There was the barest hint of a smile to her lips.

"Oh!" Anna reached over and grasped the thin hand in a firm shake. She flashed Meg a large smile. "Anna. Anna Corona-Bjorgman. Elsa's-" a light pink flush spread over her cheeks "-girlfriend," she finished.

Meg hummed and drew back, leaning on the arm of the sofa. Her violet eyes roved over Anna up and down until the blush on Anna's cheeks traveled to her neck and chest. Her collar felt _really _itchy again.

She smirked. "Elsa always had good taste, guess that applies to first time girlfriends too."

Anna spluttered and rubbed the back of her neck, frantically looking around. "Uh, is Elsa almost done?"

The rushing water in the other room stopped.

Meg chuckled and picked up her magazine again. "Looks like it. Don't worry Wonder Girl, you and Her Majesty can be on your way out soon."

Anna laughed, a dryness in her throat. _I wish I had a drink right now._

The sound of light footfalls made her turn her head, hopeful.

_Oh thank god, is Elsa ready now?_

Elsa appeared from the darkened hallway and the first thing Anna noticed was that her skin was a bright and glowing pink. Her hair was damp and loose as it cascaded over her shoulders, clinging to her face and the nape of her neck. She walked with her eyes closed, features loose and lips slightly parted. The blonde was dabbing her face with a small towel as she stepped into the living room, murmuring something under her breath. Anna's heart skipped a beat when she realized Elsa was humming. It was soft and airy and she had to strain to hear it, but it made Anna's pulse quicken.

But the thing that she noticed the most in that moment was the fact that Elsa's slender frame was clad in only a single, small white towel.

It didn't leave much to the imagination.

_I need a drink right now. I really, really need a drink right now!_

Her throat was parched and her tongue swollen as her back snapped straight up. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to greet Elsa, but the only noise she could manage was a mangled, garbling croak.

Elsa's eyes flew open and she stared at Anna. The hand that had been drying her face stilled. She blinked several times. A droplet of water slid down her nose and onto the floor, the splatter of it loud in the silence that had befallen the room.

Meg didn't glance up from her magazine, completely unbothered by the tense atmosphere. "I let her in. She was standing outside for several minutes and I got tired of her looking like a terrified puppy from the peephole. Couldn't just leave her out there forever."

Anna dug her hands into the denim of her jeans and gave Elsa a trembling smile. "Hi."

_Where'd your confidence go now Anna?_

Elsa was still for the longest moment, mouth slightly open.

Anna could hear her blood pounding in her ears.

Then, Elsa dropped the small towel she'd been holding, shrieked louder than Anna had ever heard her do so, and ducked back into the hallway.

Anna jumped from her seat and began stammering, "Ah! El-Elsa I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You're early, I'm sorry!" Elsa cut her off. Her voice was high-pitched and Anna could hear the sound of clothes rustling. "I got distracted. Hang on Anna, I'll be right out."

The redhead shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She glanced at Meg, lip between her teeth. The brunette finally looked up from her magazine and smirked again. She set it aside before standing up. As she passed by, Meg said to Anna, "Wait here, Wonder Girl. Need to do some damage control."

Anna let out a choked noise and nodded. The image of Elsa dripping wet from a bath with only a towel around her was ingrained in her mind. _Forever._ She didn't trust herself to speak unless she wanted to make a fool of herself. A complete, utter, and thirsty fool of herself.

As Meg disappeared down the hallway into what Anna could only assume was the bedroom, she heard two voices speaking. One was a hushed whisper and the other an amused but apologetic tone.

"You should have told me she was here!"

"Sorry Elsa, didn't expect you to walk into the living room half-naked."

"I misplaced my brush! I was going to ask you where it was!"

"You could have just called me, didn't have to walk in half-naked. Well actually, not even half-naked. Practically naked."

"I'm _not_ practically naked! I have a towel on and-oh don't give me that look!"

"Can't help it. Your reaction made my day and it's only 8 in the morning."

She heard a chuckle.

"Yes go ahead and laugh. Ugh, I can't look her in the eye right now."

Anna winced and glanced down at her shoes as she rocked on her heels. _Poor Elsa._

"Don't stress over it. Look at it this way Elsa, it's not anything she hasn't seen before. Well, alright, maybe she hasn't seen _your_ naked body, but I don't think she'll complain about it. At least, it didn't look like it to me."

Anna groaned and pressed a palm to her face, cheeks flaming.

There was another silent pause filled only by more clothes rustling.

"You're cooking dinner for the entire upcoming week. The whole week. Seven days, three meals a day. And you're doing the dishes too."

"Worth it, sorry about this Elsa." Meg chuckled again.

She heard a dignified huff and then footsteps followed.

Anna looked up from the floor and flashed what she hoped was a charming, soothing smile at Elsa.

The blonde glared at her roommate—who only returned said glare with an exaggerated grin—before turning to Anna and her expression softened. She wrung her hands together as her cheeks burned with a deep scarlet flush.

The morning light streamed in through the living room window and Anna stared at Elsa. Her girlfriend was dressed in another sundress, a periwinkle blue dress that was cut above the knees in the front, but flourished down the back. Her eyeshadow and lipstick were lighter in shade, but her mascara was still strong. Long, black eyelashes fluttered on the rise of her cheeks.

Elsa looked stunning.

_I can tease her over the phone, but looking at her in person is frankly cheating._ Anna swallowed thickly and resisted licking her lips.

Meg glanced between the two and rolled her eyes. The tall brunette headed into the kitchen, muttering, "I'd tell you two to get a room, but I'd still be in the same household. You two better get going, time's not standing still."

_Sure feels like it to me._

Nonetheless, Meg's comment had snapped Anna out of her staring. She grinned at Elsa and held out her hand, "Ready to go?"

Elsa's blue eyes, tender and bright, flicked from Anna's face down to her hand. She unwound her hands and gripped Anna's, squeezing lightly.

"I am now, sorry for the wait," she said, smiling shyly at the redhead.

Emboldened, Anna tugged Elsa to her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I wasn't waiting long," she whispered, keeping her voice low so Elsa's roommate wouldn't here.

The light blush on Elsa's face spread down to her collarbone. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and turned away from Anna, one hand against her chest. Clearing her throat, she loudly proclaimed, "Meg we're leaving now! I'll see you tonight."

"Enjoy, lovebirds!" came Meg's reply along with the clanging of pots.

Elsa's small blush spread over her face and she stepped away from Anna to grab her bag. The redhead shifted her feet and gave her own shy smile in return as Elsa walked back. She offered her arm and was inwardly pleased when Elsa comfortably looped them together, a light fluttering in her stomach replacing the earlier heat.

As they walked out of Elsa's home and down the hallway to the elevator, the redhead leaned in and whispered, "By the way, I have nothing to complain about what I saw earlier."

"_Anna!"_

Anna laughed and to her pleasure, even with Elsa's furious face, the blonde didn't let go of her arm. Rather, she pulled Anna a little closer.

_Confidence, Anna. You can do this._

**x x x**

On the drive to the museum, Anna glanced up at the sky and felt her stomach twist when she noticed the gray tint over the city.

_It better not rain._

Elsa shifted in the passenger seat next to her and Anna felt a hand on her arm. She glanced at the blonde from the corner of her eye.

Elsa was looking out at the sky as well and her gaze was unfocused. She squeezed Anna's sleeve and slumped a bit in her seat.

"The forecast said there's only a thirty percent chance of rain," Anna blurted out.

Elsa jumped a bit and turned to her. She gave a wry chuckle and her eyes flashed with something Anna couldn't place. "I don't exactly trust the weather. Especially not when everything looks like this." She gestured to the bleak streets and Anna nodded.

The redhead had been hoping for snow this winter, but fate seemed to say it would be a wet season this year.

When she heard a sigh to her right, she looked away from the streets momentarily. Elsa had her hands folded in her lap, eyes half closed and a tired expression on her face. The earlier glow she had been sporting in her condo was gone.

Anna let go of the steering wheel with one hand and grasped Elsa's fists. When her girlfriend looked up with a start, Anna smiled gently at her. She quickly looked forward again, but felt the tightly clenched fingers in her hand unravel and interlace with hers.

"Sorry, I just hate the rain," Elsa mumbled.

Anna glanced away again and winked at Elsa. "You don't have to be sorry. You've said that enough times already and besides, it's not like you can control the weather."

Elsa mumbled something and Anna felt her bring her hand up to her lips, a kiss pressed to her knuckles. One thumb gently stroked her skin and Anna shivered.

"Mmm," Elsa drawled, "If I could control the weather, what kind would you prefer?"

Anna hummed distractedly, seeing the museum in the distance. "I like snow."

"Snow?"

She saw a questioning look flash over Elsa's face and Anna nodded. "Winter can be so beautiful when it snows."

Elsa's thumb stilled and she felt another soft brush of full lips before the blonde placed her hand back in her lap.

"I never thought about it like that," she whispered.

Anna shrugged and focused on the streets, content with the feel of Elsa's palm in hers.

Elsa was silent for the rest of the short ride.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Anna was glad to see the sky had cleared up a bit. She hopped out and, with a flourish of her arm, bowed to Elsa. "Welcome to the Museum of Yen Sid, founder of this very city, wielder of a thousand historical tomes, creator, author, hermit, and owner of eccentric robes, wands, and magical hats."

Elsa giggled and rolled her eyes. "I think you just made up half of those things."

Anna straightened and flashed a pearly-white smile at her girlfriend. "A bit of hyperbole never hurt anyone. The majority of it is true, really."

When Elsa smirked and raised her eyebrow at Anna, the redhead rolled her eyes in return. "Alright, a lot of it is exaggeration, but still, he was an interesting guy, if I do say so myself."

Elsa hummed and slid out of the passenger seat. "And the magical wands and hats? Is that true or an exaggeration?" There was a lightness to her voice that told Anna she was simply playing along.

So Anna giggled and winked at Elsa. "It never hurts to believe in a bit of magic."

The redhead turned to Elsa and held out her arm. "Yen Sid did many things for this city and so this museum here was made in his honor."

Elsa chuckled and looped their arms together again. As she spoke, they walked in the direction of the museum's entrance."I assume the exhibit you wanted to show me is something as equally fantastic and interesting as this, pardon my choice of words, but a _wizard_?"

Anna bounced on her feet and nodded. "Yes! They only open it once every season and I've been dying to show you it when I heard it would be open again."

When Elsa wordlessly gestured for her to continue, Anna added, "And as much as I like the idea of magic, that's not what we're looking at today. Though I can take you to see _The Sorceror's Apprentice_ if you ever want to, assuming you want to of course and I-"

Elsa pressed her hand into Anna's, stilling her. Anna's eyes darted to her. "I'd love to go with you sometime."

Underneath her palm, Anna's muscles twitched, tensed, and then loosened. A strange sort of coolness spread from where Elsa's fingers met the fabric of her jacket. The jumping, rushing beat of her heart slowed down. She exhaled and found she couldn't break her gaze away from how Elsa's eyelashes fluttered and cast a shadow over the apple of her cheek. The corner of her lips pulled up and the shine in her eyes was impossible to miss.

"_So_, mind telling me what we _are_ seeing?" The amused tone in Elsa's voice was unmistakable.

"Huh?"

Elsa's eyebrow, if possible, raised even higher.

"Oh!" Snapped out of her daze, Anna looked away and giggled nervously. "It's an exhibit on some paintings that were once owned by a king."

Elsa blinked. "A...a king?"

Anna nodded. "Like I said, they only have it once every season since the museum likes to cycle through their collection and it's a really big collection. So when I heard they were going to host it this November, I wanted to take you as soon as I could. They were brought over from the actual ruined castle in Norway. Some of them are just re-paintings of other works, but a few are original pieces. How much do you know about art history?"

Elsa smirked as they neared the museum. "Bits here and there, but I must admit I didn't take you for having an interest in such a subject."

Anna stopped and scuffed her shoe against the first step to the museum. Her cheeks reddened and she mumbled, "Yeah I can see why. I guess you could say my interest in it is an extension of the things I used to read as a kid."

"Your fairy tale books you mean?" Elsa asked, releasing Anna's arm.

Anna nodded as they drew closer to the entrance. "It was great reading about dungeons and dragons, princesses and knights as a kid so when I got older I wanted see if there was anything like that in real life."

"And you thought this king's collection could emulate that?" Now both of Elsa's dark eyebrows were raised, but there was no condescension in her voice and her face didn't belie any incredulity.

She simply sounded curious, if a bit confused.

Anna could have sagged in relief. _She doesn't think that's weird._

"He had a lot of things in his collection. Couples, landscapes, historical figures. It was similar to reading about some magical place when I was little." Her stomach knotted together as a memory flashed in her mind.

Old, creaking floors. A cracked window. Moldy beds and a rusted, chain link fence.

When Elsa squeezed her arm, blue eyes staring at her worriedly, Anna realized they had stopped. The cold pit in her stomach was less comforting this time and she mentally shook herself to be rid of it.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa's eyes flicked back and forth, searching.

Anna winced and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, just got a bit lost in my head." She reached up and rubbed Elsa's hand, thumb brushing over a cold knuckle. "Don't worry. That happens."

Elsa stared at her, a strange understanding in her eyes. "I know how that feels," she whispered.

The hair on Anna's neck rose and for a brief moment she wondered if Elsa was even speaking to her.

_Where did that thought come from?_

Anna frowned for a second before her lips quirked into a half smile. She squeezed Elsa's hand—determined not to let the sudden depressive atmosphere continue—and said with her usual pep, "There's someone I want to introduce you to."

Elsa blinked and the strange look in her eyes was gone. She smirked and asked, voice light and airy, "What, are we meeting the king too?"

Anna giggled and leaned over to nuzzle her nose against Elsa's cheek. Her breath released with a light fog over smooth skin. Elsa jumped a bit, but didn't pull away. "Yes and no. They _do_ have a picture of the man who owned these paintings, but the person I want you to meet is very, personally, special to me."

Underneath the tip of her nose, she felt heat creep onto Elsa's face and hopefully wondered if it was because of their proximity.

"Special?" Elsa whispered, distracted.

The redhead pulled back and nodded. Anna didn't say anything more and Elsa didn't ask her to clarify—a slightly dazed smile and look on her face—as they paid for their admission and walked inside. The pale gray sky disappeared as they entered and gave way to a high, marble ceiling.

Anna swept her arm around and grinned at Elsa. "Shall we?"

The light pink on the blonde's face disappeared. Her spine straightened and she held her chin up. Anna marveled at the subtle change from quiet to regal. Mimicking Anna's earlier overly-extravagant behavior, Elsa clasped the helm of sundress and curtsied. "We shall," she said, voice low and dignified.

Anna's heart skipped a beat.

**x x x**

"And this one here is actually one of my cousin's favorites."

Anna pointed at a woman in a coral dress, Elsa's eyes following the line of sight. The blonde tipped her head to the side and blinked.

"How come?"

Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"She told me she loved the motion, the illusion of movement really. Especially since the lady is in a tree swing." Anna grinned at Elsa's puzzled look. "She loves swinging, said it was one of the few things that made her happy as a kid."

Elsa's brow creased and she glanced at Anna worriedly. She squeezed her bag's strap. "Few?"

Anna nodded and moved onto the next painting, Elsa trailing after her.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but let's just say she has more freedom in college now."

It wasn't her place to talk about those things, but a part of her felt a stirring in her chest at the concern in Elsa's voice. _She doesn't even know the slightest thing about Rapunzel and she was still worried._ Anna bit her lip to stop the fool's smile from spreading on her face.

They stopped in front of a painting with several people dancing. They were dressed in common clothing—various greens, reds, browns, and blues. A musician played off to the side and people were laughing, drinking, and dancing. The light-hearted atmosphere cemented it as one of her favorites and when they stopped in front of it, her chest swelled with emotion.

Beside her, Elsa looked the painting up and down. She didn't say anything, just glanced at Anna now and then, waiting for her to continue. Her gaze was thoughtful.

Anna spoke up again, quiet. "I understand what she means and that's one of the reasons I like this collection. From what I read, the King had a really solitary life. He had these in his personal portrait room to lighten up the atmosphere you could say. Everyone seems so free and happy in the pictures so I'm guessing it worked if he kept them for so long."

_No one's left alone._

A tremble ran down her spine and she mentally shook herself. She turned and was surprised to see that Elsa had her lips pursed. "I think for this one he wanted to show that, even if he was a King, he could still be like any other person in his kingdom."

Elsa frowned and Anna noticed her eyes glazed over. What she was thinking? She bit her lip and nudged the blonde's side with her elbow, waggling her eyebrows. "Look at this way, he kept paintings around that showed even higher-ups knew how to cut loose in a way."

Elsa snapped her gaze away from the painting and her own eyebrows shot up to her hairline. A snort made its way past her mouth before she covered it. "I guess that's one way of putting it," she mumbled, smiling behind her hand.

Anna's own lips rose into a full-fledged grin and she wagged her eyebrows again. "I know another higher-up who should cut loose once in a while too."

As soon as the words were out and she saw Elsa drop her hand from her mouth, she wished she could snatch them right back.

_Oh god was that too forward of me?! It was too forward of me! Damn it Anna, control your hormones! Control your __**stupidity**__, urgh!_

She pulled back from Elsa and her eyes eyes flicked back and forth. "Uh, only when you want to of course!" Anna coughed into her hand and felt her face redden.

_God, can I think of any other worse way to make her uncomfortable?_

A finger poked her burning cheek.

Anna blinked and glanced back at Elsa. There was something in Elsa's eyes. A strange glimmer, gentle, but—and her heart constricted when she realized this—almost forlorn.

And if she dared to hope, affectionate in its gaze.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered.

"Huh?"

Now it was Anna's turn for her eyebrows to recede under her hairline. Elsa chuckled and withdrew her finger, but not before it sent a small shiver down Anna's spine at the way it graced her cheek.

"I like that you can speak so freely with me." She turned to look back at the paintings around them, eyes falling to half mast. In an almost inaudible voice, she added, "It's nice. Not to be treated so differently."

Anna started, fingers flexing. _Oh the things I want to say to you Elsa. To tell you._ She raised a hand and hovered it over Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa's blue eyes, misted over with something, convinced her. _Just go for it._

She squeezed the blonde's shoulder and when the blonde jumped a bit and whirled to her, eyes wide, Anna wondered what she actually _could_ say in this moment.

_There's nothing wrong with being different in the first place? No one is the same and yet everyone is? Elsa, why do you look so scared…_

Instead, she blurted out, "I think it's time you met my favorite picture."

"_Huh?" _Now it was Elsa's turn to sound confused. Her mouth formed that little 'o'-shape Anna was increasingly finding out she liked seeing.

The redhead giggled and the atmosphere around them eased. Elsa smirked and narrowed her eyes a bit at Anna.

"I take back what I said, maybe you are hiding things from me Miss Bjorgman," she teased. Her finger poked Anna's cheek again, but with more force this time. She pinched the freckled skin on Anna's face when the redhead only continued giggling.

"Well, not for long." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and began pulling the blonde off to a room on the right, connected to the main area.

But before she had even made it halfway, something stopped her.

"_Reindeers are better than people."_

The familiar tune and incessant buzzing in her pocket made Anna look down.

Elsa glanced at Anna, one eyebrow raised. The redhead grimaced and sent Elsa an apologetic look. Her cheeks burned at the blonde's curious stare and she ignored it in favor of taking out her phone.

_Kristoff I love you, but right now is the worst time!_

On the lit screen, she read over his text message.

"_Need to tell you something soon. Are you free?"_

Her stomach dropped at the vague message.

_Please tell me he didn't get hurt._

She rapidly messaged her brother back: _"Yes, I'll call you back right now. Just give me a minute."_

Anna glanced at Elsa sheepishly. "Elsa, do you mind? I need to make a call."

Elsa shook her head and detached herself from Anna's side. "No, I don't. I'll be nearby, take your time." She gave Anna a reassuring smile and walked into a connecting room, though Anna was glad to see the blonde stayed within her sight.

She dialed Kristoff's number and lifted her phone to her ear, heart jumping in place.

_Please, please tell me a hockey puck didn't hit him in the skull again._

Click.

"Hey Anna-"

"Kristoff! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Did something happen? Tell me you didn't get a puck to the head again!"

Kristoff laughed and the sound of it eased her tension a little. "No, nothing bad happened Anna, calm down. I was just calling to tell you the big news."

Anna sighed and dropped her shoulders. Her heart raced underneath her sternum and she pressed a hand over it.

"Big news? What kind of big news?"

Kristoff had been out of state for most of the year because of his team's sports season. She had only seen her brother on television, through cell phone pictures, and over a computer screen. She had been keeping up with his matches so far, but between work, classes, and her new relationship, she wondered if she had missed something.

She heard him chuckle on the other end. "My team made it to the semifinals-"

"_Really?!"_ Anna squealed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a couple look over at her and a guard give her a suspicious sidelong glance. Elsa turned her head to stare at her, questioning.

Anna coughed and gave her a girlfriend a thumbs up.

_I'm okay, don't worry!_

Elsa returned the gesture with a small smile and looked back at the painting she'd been studying.

"Anna? You alright?"

Kristoff's voice brought her back to attention. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, got a little carried away." She laughed a bit, cheeks warming. "I'm on a date with Elsa at a museum."

"Oh?" She imagined Kristoff crossing his arms over his chest, a subtle, knowing smile on his face. "Showing off your skills?"

Anna's face grew hotter. "You're distracting me. What's your big news?"

He hummed on the other end and Anna was sure he was smirking. "The semifinals are taking place back home Anna."

Anna's spine snapped straight and she gasped. "Really? So does this mean you're coming home soon?!"

"Sooner than you think."

Anna held the phone close and smiled, shutting her eyes. She could still clearly remember how he looked—tall with broad shoulders that contrasted with his long, gangly limbs, wearing clothes too thick and oversized for a teenaged boy—the day they met. He'd looked even more clumsy than she had felt in her own body. It had been easier to approach him because of that.

_He sure looks different now than how he used to. Still my boy though._

"Anna, there's something I want to ask you about."

Anna jumped. "Huh? What is it Kristoff?"

The tone in his voice made her gut twist. For the second time that day, she felt sweat bead on her brow. A shiver ran down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

_Don't tell me it's about-_

"It's about Hans."

_Right._

"Yeah, I know you didn't want me asking about him, but I've been worried Anna."

She stared at the marble white floor, at her shoes, at a loose thread on her jeans, and tried to stop the memories from flooding her mind.

"Anna?" Kristoff sounded hesitant.

Anna inhaled and squared her shoulders. _Confidence. You can do this. Keep going._

"I'm here Kristoff, sorry. What about Hans?"

"Overheard Gaston—ugh—saying he moved dorms. I just wanted to call and check if you've seen him lately."

_After all that's happened, I make an effort not to._ She clenched her fist tightly, nails digging into her palm. Anna glared at the floor, shoulders tensed. "No, I haven't seen him. Not since we broke up."

_And I'm making damn sure that I don't see his face anymore._

"So he didn't move anywhere near you huh?" Kristoff sighed on the other end and his relieved voice made the tense lining of her shoulders loosen.

"No, if he's moved dorms, it's definitely not anywhere near me. Rapunzel and Merida would have had a field day if they saw him."

The corner of her lips rose slightly at her own words.

"You know I would have too right?" he replied. She knew his arms had tensed and he was standing in the way that he knew would intimidate someone because of his size.

_You shouldn't have to._

The thought flashed across her mind before she could stop herself. Anna's fists tightened again, but she pushed back the gut-wrenching, vile feeling rising inside.

"I know Kristoff." It was all she found she could say underneath the strain her voice. She swallowed thickly and mentally cursed when she felt a burning prickle at the corner of her eyes.

_You shouldn't have to, but I know you would. _

"Anna?" Kristoff's voice was gentle—soft—on the other end.

Anna blinked and smiled. She prayed her voice didn't sound as tight as she felt. "Sorry, I keep spacing out on you Kristoff."

"You alright?"

"Completely. Just a bit tired." This time, she laughed a little.

"You're _sure?_" He stressed and she knew if Kristoff was here right now, he'd be looking at her the same way he'd looked at her when he had needed to leave for his team's out-of-state run. Brow furrowed, eyes wide with his mouth slightly parted, and arms stiff, inching to give her one last hug.

Anna raised her chin and nodded, even though her brother couldn't see it. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He chuckled and she relaxed when she heard it.

"Okay. Well that's what I really wanted to ask you. I have to go now, my team's bus should be setting out soon."

Anna smiled slightly and because she desperately wanted to know-

_And because I don't want to talk about Hans._

-she asked, "Do you know the exact date you're coming home? We could have a night out together! You, me, Punzey, Eugene- oh I could introduce you to Elsa!"

Anna brightened and gasped, clasping both hands over the phone.

The people passing by glanced at her again.

She blushed and looked away-

-to catch Elsa's gaze off in the distance.

She stiffened. The blonde's eyebrows were knit together and there was a far off look in her eyes, mouth pulled into a tight line. Her head was tilted to the side and her stare seemed to freeze Anna on the spot.

_Elsa, what's wrong?_

Anna bit her lip and gave a tiny wave. All at once the strange look in Elsa's eyes disappeared. Whether it was because Anna had noticed her or because of something else, she wasn't sure.

But she saw Elsa's face return to its calm, quiet look. She returned Anna's wave with one of her own and a small smile.

"Anna! Annaaaaa!" Kristoff's voice broke through her haze.

"Sorry, sorry! Distracting day for me," she admitted, giggling nervously. Anna nibbled on her lip and glanced back at Elsa. The blonde had turned back to whatever picture she'd been studying now.

_Very distracting._

"I can tell. I can't wait to meet this Elsa Arendelle." There was a knowing tone to his words. Anna coughed and scratched her cheek.

"You will when you get back!" she promised, grinning.

"Looking forward to it," he said. Then his voice changed a few octaves and he added, _"And I can't wait to meet her either Anna!"_

Anna made a face and snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh god Kristoff, Sven's not even with you!"

Kristoff laughed. "Still counts. Anyway, I really have to go now. Have to get ready for another long bus trip, woo."

She giggled at his less-than-excited comment and said, "Alright, settle down Mr. Mountain Star-"

"Ha! Funny."

"-I'll pick you up when you get home, right?"

"Sure. Can't wait to see you and everyone else Anna," Kristoff said and his voice was full of fondness.

Anna sighed happily. "Right, bye Kristoff."

"Later."

The phone call clicked and ended. Anna stood there for a moment, staring at nothing in particular and just trying to hold in the image of Kristoff—bear arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and a smirk in place. Exhaling, the redhead turned and looked around.

She saw a flash of pale blonde hair and smiled to herself. _I hope she didn't get bored waiting._

With the call over, she was determined to make sure nothing else would distract her from her date with Elsa. Feeling a little lighter in her chest, Anna walked in the direction of where she had seen the blonde.


	9. A Thoughtful, Solitary Portrait Part II

**A/N:** We've gotten some of the necessary stuff out of the way, now at last we can return to simple interaction between our two ladies! Only not so simple.

I know some of you have had concerns about certain things (Hans and particularly Elsa) but I'll just reiterate that everything will fall into place.

Also, there _is_ an actual plot in this story, I promise you there is. But I'm just trying to nudge it along.

Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They truly mean a lot to me and are such a huge motivation to help me keep this story going! I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Again, some more backstory here! A thing or two about Anna as well. And does anyone remember Rapunzel's words in the first chapter? Keep them in mind.

Oh and the chapter does not immediately pick up where we left off last time. Well, enjoy!

* * *

_I hate the rain._

Just past the double glass doors, she watched the thick and heavy clouds roll by with the rainstorm.

Elsa glared darkly, hands shoved into the folds of her light sweater. This winter had proven itself so far to be a gray, wet, and cloudy mess. She'd taken to wearing thicker clothing when she had classes—something she hadn't needed to do for a long time.

It was downright _depressing_ waking up to the rain day in and day out. It was already late February—the days were rolling by into early March—and it _still_ hadn't stopped raining.

_The one time I forget to bring an umbrella it had to be on __**this**__ day._

Elsa sighed and looked around. The building was empty save for a few loitering students and conversing professors. She pursed her lips. Most people didn't have classes between five and six at this particular time. Anyone who took night classes generally started around nine.

"Maybe I can wait out the storm," she muttered to herself. If she was lucky, the rain would stop soon. Elsa looked around and spotted a nearby empty bench. She was grateful that it was a sizable distance from the lingering people. She really didn't feel up to speaking with anyone today. Elsa approached the bench and sat down, placing her sling bag next to her.

She watched the rain outside, a fog obscuring the parking lot. After a moment, she took out her phone and sent Meg a quick text.

"_I'm going to be home a bit later than usual. I forgot my umbrella."_

Her phone vibrated.

"_Want me to leave work early and pick you up?"_

Elsa frowned and tapped away.

"_No, I have my car. I'm just going to wait it out."_

She didn't want to drive in this weather.

"_Alright, take care."_

The blonde heaved a sigh and put her phone back in her purse. Then she turned and went back to staring at nothing in particular. Her eyes followed the patterns the raindrops left on the glass doors.

"Can this day get any worse?" she asked herself, despondent.

A rumble sounded in the distance. Elsa groaned and rubbed her temples. _Great, thunder __**and**__ rain. _

There was a bright, white flash. The blonde gasped and jumped in her seat, watching as the rain came down even harder.

"You're kidding me..." She gaped, reflexively curling into herself.

Another flash and Elsa sighed for the third time in less than fifteen minutes. _I spoke too soon._

To her growing dejection, the weather stayed the same for a long while. A quick check at her wristwatch showed it was nearing 6:45 and the rain had yet to let up. Elsa leaned her head against the wall, eyes falling halfway shut.

She was drifting in and out of a daze when she registered the sound of hurried footsteps. The blonde shifted in her seat, pressing her side further into the wall, waiting for the person to run by.

_Probably another student going out to their car. I wish I could leave too._

Beneath hooded eyes, she saw a pair of sneakers stop. Right in front of her. Elsa tensed.

_Oh no, please, just go away. I don't want to be near anyone._

"Um-"

Elsa shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around her torso. _I don't want to talk. Leave me alone._

"I, uh- I noticed you didn't- well, you _don't_ have-"

The blonde growled low in her throat, sitting up straighter. She turned to fully face the stranger, ready to let whoever it was know that she just wanted some peace and quiet. _Alone_, because damn it, it was the anniversary of her parents' death and she was _exhausted_. Too many sleepless nights from papers, projects, exams, and this _godforsaken rain_.

Elsa turned, cold words hanging on the edge of her tongue.

"H-here!"

A pair of trembling, thin, _shaking_ hands shoved something into her lap. Elsa blinked, looking down to see a hot-pink umbrella.

_What?_

"I think you need it more than I do!"

Elsa jerked her head up, eyes wide and confused. The stranger was a freckle-faced girl, copper hair styled into braids and an awkward smile on her face. Elsa blinked and vaguely recalled that she shared a few classes with this girl.

_What was her name? It started with an 'A,' I think._

The redhead tucked a strand behind her ear and gave a choked, nervous laugh. Elsa blinked when she realized she was staring. She opened her mouth to thank her, but for the second time the other girl interrupted her.

"You can keep it, I don't really need it. I'll see you around! Uh, bye!"

And with a little wave, she rushed off. Elsa watched her go, rooted to her seat.

She sat there for several more moments, pale fingers running over the handle of the umbrella.

_I wonder what that was all about..._

For a second she contemplated finding the redhead and giving the umbrella back. But when she looked up and down the hallway, she realized she was alone.

"Well I can always return it the next time I see her." Granted, she wasn't sure _when _that would be, but she was nothing if not polite.

_Of course if I was polite I'd have remembered her name. _

What classes did they share? Literature?

Elsa shook her head and stood up, uncertainly holding up the umbrella. She couldn't give it back to the other girl now though, not after the awkward way the redhead had offered it to her.

"It would be rude of me," Elsa whispered to herself.

With one last glance down the hallway, she exited the building.

_I hate the rain. I hate the rain. I hate the rain, _she thought to herself as she raced across the parking lot to duck into her car.

After a long and—thankfully—uneventful car ride, she saw the familiar structure of her apartment. Back hunched and water dripping off the tip of the umbrella, she took the elevator up to her home, dragging her feet all the way.

Elsa unlocked her door and slipped inside. The lights were off. Meg wasn't back yet. She didn't bother to switch them on. She didn't even bother to put her shoes away in her usual neat fashion when she entered her room. She just shook them off her feet and flopped onto her bed, energy spent.

Elsa closed her heavy eyes and just lay there, breathing.

The image of the girl's quivering hands flashed through her mind. For some reason, Elsa felt her eyes burn. She curled up and buried her face into her pillow.

The memory of her awkward, hopeful smile made Elsa sniff.

Behind her closed eyelids, she saw another white flash and the booming noise that followed made her jump.

_Get a hold of yourself Elsa! _The blonde sat up abruptly and rubbed her face.

"It was just a stranger performing a good deed," she said to herself. She ran a hand through her hair and slipped off her bed, determined to close the window curtains.

But when she stopped right in front of her window, she froze. Elsa inhaled sharply and stood there, mesmerized.

The rain had ceased and to her astonishment, sunlight had broken through the heavy clouds. It lit up the surrounding buildings in a low and weak, but shimmering light. The rays that pierced the glass of her window were iridescent.

Spring was on its way.

Maybe that was the first time she had truly noticed her.

**x x x**

"_Elsa, do you mind? I need to make a call."_

"_No, I don't. I'll be nearby, take your time."_

With a last, reassuring smile at her girlfriend, Elsa walked off.

She wasn't unfamiliar to the saying "I need to take a call." As her father's heiress, she'd learned early on that social interaction was always put on hold to "take a call." Social interaction had always been the price of business of course.

"_When you're running a company Elsa, there are certain expectations. Some things just come at a loss, dear one. You'll understand eventually."_

He had been a businessman through and through and he'd raised her to play his part well. Under his care, she had become the perfect actor. Her father had instructed her on how to change her voice, from authoritative to unassuming. At the tender age of eight, she'd learned how to tell when something was serious by tone alone.

So when _Anna_, sweet, cheerful Anna said she needed to "take a call," a small stone had dropped in Elsa's stomach. Though everything about them was still so new, Anna had been nothing if not devoted to her so far. As of now, nothing had ever distracted her away from Elsa when they were spending time together. Except for her own run-away thoughts.

_I really hope it isn't anything serious._

Elsa shook her head and stopped in front of another collection of paintings. "Don't be ridiculous Elsa. Whatever it is, it's none of your business anyway," she muttered to herself.

She couldn't pretend to know if Anna was acting strange or not. Or if this was even any indication that something was out of the ordinary. The girl did have other people she knew—friends, of course—that she probably talked to often. It could have been just a call from any of them about something inane. She knew Anna, but she didn't _know_ Anna. Not that well anyway. They had been classmates for a year now, but they'd only been dating for three weeks. Anna was still a mystery to her.

_A puzzle._

The thought caused the stone in her stomach to drop further and she instinctively brought her hands close to her chest.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at the pictures—the portraits, to be specific. Unlike the painting in the earlier room, the men and women here wore shades of deep blues, purples, and dark greens. Laces, long flowing skirts, gold epaulettes, and prim pressed vests—all the signs of nobility.

_Royalty even_, she guessed as she paused in front of a long picture frame.

Elsa tilted her head to the side, brow furrowing lightly. The solitary man in the picture was dressed just like the others, but there was an atmosphere about him that set him apart. His vest was a dark blue and decorated with several medals. Red and gold lined his uniform, ending with crisp, white trousers. He stared straight ahead and she fought back a shiver at the look on his face. His expression was calm, collected—shoulders back and spine stiff as a board.

It was wholly reminiscent of her father, the way he stared straight ahead.

Elsa leaned closer to the painting, inspecting the artifacts the man held in his hands. _A golden orb and sceptre, one item in each palm. Signs of victory and a uniform._

Elsa took a few steps back, exhaling shortly.

_This man must have been the king._

It was so uncanny how similar the King felt in comparison to her father. His stoic features and stiff posture were so like the way her father had always stood. They were all signs of someone in authority. Someone who demanded control from those around him.

Granted, there were still slight, subtle differences. Her father's hair had been as light as hers, with eyes the same vibrant blue. The King's hair was darker, brown in color and almost red in a different light. He seemed humble, in a way. There was a gentleness in his eyes that her father had never had. Her father had been a businessman and with that strive for professionalism had come a cold efficiency. The King, despite his blank face, appeared more approachable than her father had ever been.

He had been _caring _definitely, but distant. Any time something had involved his work, he had drawn away from her family.

"_When you inherit the company Elsa, you'll see why I act the way I do. I expect no less from you."_

It made the moments when he spoke in excited tones about the new house they would live in after moving a small reprieve from his aloofness. The farther away from his work, the closer to a father he had been.

_I miss him._

Elsa sighed and squeezed the strap of her purse. She turned away from the painting and walked further down. There were pictures of priests, men in robes of red and white, and others in royal garb shaking hands with the King. There were even a few scenic views of what she assumed had been the castle, stationed out into the edge of a fjord. Some depicted an array of ships while others focused on the high cliffs that surrounded the kingdom. One painting in particular showcased a tall, white mountain, its peak rising to the heavens.

The blonde paused here, her eyes tracing the viridian rooftops of the castle and its high windows and brick walls. She smiled to herself and briefly wondered what it would have been like to live in a castle.

_Then again, the manor itself might as well have been a modern castle. So perhaps there wouldn't have been much of a difference._

Chuckling softly to herself, she continued on and walked around the room. She made sure to keep that head of strawberry-blonde hair within sight.

Save for the King's portrait, Elsa couldn't see what was so interesting about the rest of the collection. The other nobles appeared identical and reminiscent to her. They held the faces of so many men and women her father had urged her to meet, greet, and converse with. After a while, every individual had blurred together, creating a seamless, generic crowd. The paintings themselves felt so alike in that aspect.

_Why would Anna like these pictures so much?_

A flash of brown and purple caught her eye. Elsa paused, foot caught mid-step. She blinked owlishly at the large frame.

"Oh," she mumbled and walked closer.

A young woman sat in a decorative chair, smiling demurely. Dark hair done up in an intricate bun and swathed in differing hues of violet, the woman held a small child in her lap. The little girl's face seemed to made entirely of baby fat and a large, jubilant grin. Elsa's lips quirked up at the thought of the young girl squirming in her mother's lap, unable to sit still. Her eyes traveled to the left and she blinked in surprise when she saw the King standing off to the side. Another girl, still quite young but older than the tiny child, clung to his leg.

With a start, she realized the painting was a picture of the royal family. Elsa glanced back at the dark-haired woman. _She must have been the Queen._

With this new knowledge, she re-inspected the picture. A low, orange lighting at the corner of the painting made her wonder if the four had been posed near a fireplace. The entire scene felt domestic, quaint.

Familial even.

"Really?!"

The sudden yell made her jump a bit. Elsa looked over her shoulder and saw Anna clasping her phone tightly, beaming. A few people—and one guard in particular—glanced at her girlfriend. The freckled girl's face reddened considerably under scrutiny. She coughed into her hand, eyes flicking back and forth.

Elsa tilted her head to the side, blinking curiously and forehead creasing. She wanted to mouth, "What happened?" but Anna looked at her and, despite her shaky smile, gave her a thumbs up.

The cold stone in her stomach lifted for a warm glow. The blonde felt herself melt a bit at the sight of Anna trying to reassure her that all was well in spite of her nervous grin. Her lips curled into a minuscule smile and she turned back to look at the painting.

_I think I understand why Anna likes this collection so much now._ Her eyes trailed over the picture and the glow inside her spread slowly over her skin, making her fingers and toes tingle.

_She has such a large family. Maybe this painting reminds her of that._

She stood there in front of the photo, admiring the graceful forms of color, shape, and line. The shadows of the painting were dark, but offset by the fireplace's orange glow. The figures had a familiar poise that she knew came from the hours of standing still for a picture. She was all too familiar with looking pretty for the camera. Still, there was a solidarity in the lining of their forms. The mother's hands were curled delicately around the child in her lap. One against the curve of the baby's back and the other upon her chest. _Probably to stop her from squirming,_ Elsa thought with an amused smile.

She trailed her gaze to the offset figures on the left of the frame—the father and daughter. The older child clung to her father's leg and though she was as straight as him, Elsa could see a world of difference in their expressions. Her chin was held high, but her brow was creased in the smallest way and her fingers clutched tightly at her father's pant leg. Small, and insecure.

The sight struck a chord within Elsa. She tightened her jaw. So many years she had spent clinging to her father's leg. Desperate to will away the current of memories swimming in her mind, Elsa turned to look at Anna.

Her girlfriend was still speaking on the phone and to Elsa's surprise, there was a shadow over her face. Her fists were clenched and for the first time that Elsa was aware of, Anna looked-

_Angry? Hurt?_

Elsa frowned._ I wonder what they're talking about…_

Her brow furrowed. _I hope it's nothing serious._ _I really do._

She glanced back at the painting, mulling over the subject. She roved her gaze over the family portrait, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her again. _You miss them, _a voice whispered in her mind. She sucked in a breath. Now was not the time. She'd come on this date with Anna to get away from those memories.

Now was to be a reprieve from those memories.

Maybe it was the reminder of her parents, but she found her thoughts straying to what Anna's only family was like.

Another look in Anna's direction showed her that the redhead still looked sullen. Elsa's lips pursed. _I hope it was better than mine. Someone like her deserves that._

Then the dark look disappeared and Anna was smiling again, chatting animatedly on the phone. Inwardly, the blonde felt relieved. _I guess whatever it was wasn't too serious._

She caught Anna's eye and the redhead paused in her conversation._ Oh, she saw me brooding. I hope she doesn't think I'm annoyed with her for taking a while!_

Anna waved timidly and smiled. Elsa's posture relaxed and she returned it tenderly. When the redhead turned away, looking comforted, Elsa looked back at the family portrait.

Once again, she hoped Anna's actual family was better than the one she was looking at. _Yes, a person like her deserves that._

She stood there for a while longer, just thinking, haphazard thoughts and memories bouncing in her head.

She was jerked out of her reverie when the sound of footsteps came from behind her. Elsa turned and her face lit up when she saw Anna approach her, phone tucked away and a sheepish grin on her face.

The younger woman rubbed the back of her head, laughing slightly. "Hey, sorry that took so long. I hope you weren't too bored hanging around a bunch of people that don't talk."

Elsa shook her head, amused. "Not at all, it was quite the experience."

_But why did you bring me here?_

Out loud, she said, "Don't be sorry, it sounded like an important call."

Anna coughed and glanced sideways for a moment. Elsa felt a dash of alarm at the way the redhead's face darkened again. But then Anna turned back to her and the look was gone.

"It was just my brother calling to tell me he would be coming home soon."

_Was it necessarily a private thing? _Elsa frowned and pushed the thought away. She and Anna really did come from two different upbringings. Perhaps all she had wanted was to speak with her brother alone. She was reminded yet again that they had only been dating for a few weeks. This was still new. They were still learning things about each other.

So instead, she asked, "Oh? He's away?"

Anna grinned and nodded. Elsa felt the knots twisting in her stomach lessen when she saw it. Anna's sunshine grin was becoming a familiar sight, one she found comforting.

"Out of state," the younger woman clarified. "He's a hockey player, part of the Mountain Men Stars. He and his team have been trying their hand at the championship and they'll be playing at home in the semifinals."

Elsa felt a flutter when she saw the glimmer of pride in those teal eyes. "My congratulations to him and his team then," she said.

Anna blushed—cutely, Elsa noted—and tucked a lock of copper hair behind her ear—_also_ cutely.

"Uh, I don't know how well you like sports, but if you were interested," the redhead twiddled her fingers and gave Elsa a shy glance, "w-would you be interested in going to the semifinals with me? I'd love to introduce you to him."

_She wants me to meet him?_

Something foreign—a mixture of glee and apprehension—shot through Elsa. The blonde bit her lip to contain her smile, trying to control the fizzle of emotions tingling underneath her skin. Anna's hopeful face made it hard to school her features though.

"I'd love to go with you and meet your brother." Tentatively, she unclasped one hand from around her purse and brushed her fingers against Anna's wrist. "That sounds nice."

_It sounds important to you._

Anna beamed and her entire demeanor brightened. Her curled posture loosened and she caught Elsa's hand. The blonde marveled at the ease in the way she intertwined their fingers. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Great! You won't regret it!" the redhead exclaimed, giggling.

Elsa hummed and stared down at their hands, watching Anna's thumb unconsciously stroke the back of her hand. Her smile grew by just a smidgen and again she felt that flutter in her stomach.

They stood like that for a few minutes, Anna looking up at the row of pictures and Elsa unable to take her eyes off of their joined fingers.

_This is nice. I like this. _The tips of her ears turned red.

"So!" Anna suddenly said, jolting the blonde from her thoughts. The redhead turned and Elsa could see excitement beginning to spark in those sea-green eyes. "I haven't introduced you to Joan yet."

"Joan?" Ice-blue eyes glanced up and stared at Anna, wide and puzzled. "Who's Joan?" Elsa asked. "A friend of yours who works here?"

Anna giggled and turned around, tugging on the older woman's hand. "Yeah you could say that. She works here twenty-four seven."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she almost stumbled over her heels as her girlfriend dragged her deeper into the gallery.

They passed through pictures that depicted cobbled streets and busy ports. Elsa looked around for a moment before glancing at Anna's face. Her eyes were bright with excitement and her cheeks puffed up. The grin on her face spread so large that the blonde could see her pearly-white teeth.

_Wow, perfect teeth._ Elsa smirked and let Anna drag her along.

Eventually, they rounded a corner into a small room with a single frame at the farthest wall. Anna tugged on Elsa's hand one last time and they stopped right in front of the picture. The younger woman let go and Elsa tried to ignore the slight loss of heat. She gestured to the photo, her grin replaced by a timid half-smile.

"Elsa, this is Joan. Or better known as, Joan of Arc." Anna's teal eyes twinkled. "Or if you're native to France, Jeanne d'Arc."

"Oh." Elsa straightened and stared at the portrait, blinking several times. Wearing armor and wielding a shield and sword astride a white horse, the blonde wouldn't have known it was the legendary saint if Anna hadn't told her.

She turned to her girlfriend. She took quick notice of Anna's expression, lip caught between her teeth and forehead creased in worry. Elsa paused, mouth parted slightly. Truthfully, she had no idea of how to voice her impression of this whole _thing_—whatever it was.

How did one person go about telling their girlfriend that the last thing one would expect from them was to be introduced to an inanimate object?

She opened her mouth-

-and saw Anna's eyes flick back and forth between her and Joan.

_Nervous. She's nervous. This must mean a lot to her for some reason. _

Elsa's pale skin took on a pink tint. She coughed and tried to refrain from sounding perturbed. In a hesitant tone, she asked,"You wanted to introduce me to her...why?"

_Dear god, how does Anna deal with being so awkward?_

Anna laughed, though it came out as more of a choked squeak, and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't meet Elsa's eye, choosing to pick at her fingernails instead. Her own freckled cheeks flushed as well.

"Well you know how I told you that when I was little I used to read a lot of fairy tales?" Elsa nodded, cocking her head to the side. "Well, it wasn't just fairy tales I used to read. The orphanage-"

_Orphanage? _The word flashed through her mind like lightning.

"-all these different books, most of them were falling apart and some were just really basic stuff, but a few were really thick ones that were about history, society, art—that sort of stuff y'know? Outdated, but they were all donations so you couldn't really expect much."

Like a jigsaw puzzle, Elsa began to see things fall into place.

"You know how I told you earlier that I wanted to find out if there was anyone like all the knights and heroes I read about in those fairy tales?" Teal eyes dimmed a moment and glanced at Joan.

Elsa nodded, her tongue too thick to form words and throat feeling parched and scratchy.

Anna's light blush deepened and she fiddled with the edge of her shirt. With a start, Elsa recalled the way the redhead's clothes had always seemed a bit frayed. Her stomach twisted and lurched._ No wonder she was always so self-conscious about money._

_And you are from high society._

She felt the stone drop in her stomach again.

"Well when I was, I think nine years old? I can't remember the exact age, but the orphanage got this really, _really_ old book on French history, mostly about things like the Renaissance and Hundred Years War, but there was a whole section dedicated to her and I-" Anna paused, taking a deep breath. Elsa waited, watching her and not daring to interrupt.

The redhead turned fully to face the picture, a slow smile lifting the corner of her lips. Elsa's heart thumped and clenched at the fond, distant look in Anna's eyes.

"I guess for a little girl who didn't know any better, reading about someone who came from nothing and ended up leading an army, _changing_ things- it was like, like finding a real-world knight." Anna chuckled and jerked her head at the portrait, amused. "And well, when I found that the museum included her in the collection, I had to check it out. I've been coming here every now and then for a few years."

Anna turned back to her, face rid of her earlier doubt. She grinned and Elsa felt the corner of her own lips rise.

"Not what you were expecting huh?"

"Definitely not what I was expecting," Elsa admitted, chuckling. Her shoulders relaxed and she gazed at the painting.

Atop her white horse, blade raised and riding with a defiant look on her face, Elsa briefly wondered what such a thing could have communicated to a young Anna at the time.

_Orphanage._

The thought flashed through her mind again and Elsa found herself thinking about her own parents again. She raised one hand to her chest, the other gripping her purse.

_A knight and a royal family. Now I really know why she likes this place so much._

The blonde clutched the material of her dress and exhaled. Her eyes flicked to Anna, who was watching her with her head tilted slightly to the side, a gentle expression on her face. Elsa blushed and looked away, heartbeat quickening. Her stomach flipped and tingles ran up and down her spine. She wasn't sure where the discomfort had come from. She wasn't sure if it was her anxiety or because-

-because in that moment, when she chanced another look at Anna, she felt as if she were melting under that soft gaze.

There was a vulnerability in the air she couldn't quite place, not yet.

Anna coughed next to her, breaking the silence. Elsa stiffened, her shoulders rising to her ears. She watched the redhead approach the painting.

"Well Joan, this is Elsa." Anna grinned at her, but the blonde noted the way she rubbed one of her palms. "And, uh, Elsa, this is Joan. One of my first friends."

Elsa inhaled sharply, clenching her fist. _She's trusting you._

Exhaling and hoping Anna didn't notice the way her hands trembled, the blonde took a step forward and dipped her head in a short bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Joan."

Her girlfriend's eyes widened and she felt a bit bolder when she registered the mix of gratitude and joy underneath the surprise.

Elsa smiled quietly to herself when Anna sidled closer to her side.

"Let me tell you about the time she gave me advice on talking with you," Anna quipped, voice light.

Elsa turned to her sharply, eyebrows at her hairline. This time she couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

"I'm sorry, _what?!"_

Anna laughed. "You can learn a lot talking to pictures."

**x x x**

After that, they spent another hour within the gallery, Anna pointing out a few more of her favorite pieces. As Elsa had guessed, the younger woman was particularly fond of the royal family portrait. She was also fond of any picture that depicted dancing couples.

Elsa made a mental note of that and stored it for later.

And to her amusement, after her introduction to Joan, Anna made a grand show of bowing to the portraits and introducing Elsa in a proud, overly done accent.

After that, they moved on to a quiet lunch at the museum's cafe. They talked about their respective classes and made plans for their next date. Anna, Elsa noted happily, was ecstatic about the prospect of spending winter break together. Beneath her calm exterior, Elsa was too. Like their previous dates, she couldn't see how anything could possibly go wrong.

She really should have kept that thought to herself.

Elsa heaved a sigh and stared out from under the shelter of the museum's walls, eyebrows knitted together and mouth set in a thin line. Anna shuffled beside her, hands in the pocket of her jeans, shoulders down.

"Well, the weather report did say to expect light showers," the redhead said, laughing a bit. Though the sound died on her tongue when Elsa looked at her.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at her, disbelieving. _"Light?"_

She gestured wordlessly to the pouring downfall outside the entrance, the sky a stormy gray and sun nowhere in sight.

Anna laughed again and flashed her a grin. "Well you know what people say about the weather report. Not exactly reliable half the time."

Elsa frowned and bit her lip, pulling her bag closer to her torso. "What do we do? Neither of us brought an umbrella..."

Anna scratched her cheek. "I have one."

Elsa stole a quick glance at her, eyes roaming her person.

Anna's grin stayed in place, but she blushed. "But it's in my truck."

Elsa sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand, trying vainly to avoid the headache she knew was coming. She shut her eyes for a moment and pretended she didn't hear the pitter-patter of heavy droplets just several feet away from her.

_I hate the rain._

"Elsa?"

The blonde's eyes snapped open. Anna was staring at her, smile gone.

"You alright?" Anna asked, sea-green eyes worried.

Elsa gave a strained smile. "I'm...not so fond of the rain," she said.

_In fact, I hate it. All it ever does is wash things away._

She dug her fingernails into the skin of her palms, pursing her lips tighter. _Everything had been going so well. Why did it have to rain?_ She mentally cursed the childish complaint, but she couldn't find it in herself to not be upset.

Anna glanced quickly at the downpour, chewing on her bottom lip. Elsa kept her gaze trained on the floor, unwilling to look at the rain, but she watched the redhead out of the corner of her eye. She started when Anna began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" she asked, voice embarrassingly high-pitched.

Anna looked over her shoulder as she walked. "Where else? To my truck. I'm going to grab that umbrella, you just wait right here."

Elsa shot forward, heels clacking against the tiled floor. She grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her—a bit too sharply—back inside.

"Wha? Elsa!" Anna stumbled and blinked at her. "What's the matter?"

The blonde winced and released her grip. She didn't want to admit it or even _acknowledge _it, but-

_"You'll be fine Elsa. We won't be gone long."_

-seeing Anna turn her back and begin to walk away had unsettled her.

"You can't - _shouldn't _go out there," Elsa protested.

Anna frowned, though she didn't seem offended. "Well, we can wait out the rain if you'd like, but it's getting late."

She glanced at her watch and then back out. Elsa could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"But I think it would be better if I went to grab that umbrella. Who knows how long it'll rain and besides-" The redhead's eyes flicked to her, traveling up and down her body.

Elsa suppressed a shiver. Anna's frown deepened.

"You're only wearing a dress. I know you said the cold doesn't bother you, but without an umbrella you're going to get soaked." Anna smiled slightly. "And I think wet clothes would bother _anyone_."

Elsa wrung her hands together. "You'll get sick if you go out there though."

Anna's smile faltered and she gave a nervous giggle. "Well despite the urban legend Elsa, you don't actually get sick from the rain. You _do _however, run the risk of getting pneumonia from wet clothes." She shot her a look, concern evident on her face.

Elsa huffed and wrapped her arms around her torso. "So does that mean you should get soaked instead?" Her eyes narrowed in challenge.

Anna glanced back at the rain. "I'll be quick. I can just run to my car and come back. Besides, _I_ have a jacket." She pulled at the front of it to demonstrate her point, then zipped it up.

Elsa crossed her arms and bit the inside of her cheek, brow furrowing. "I-"

Anna blinked at her, waiting.

Her stomach flipped again and she felt the familiar rush in her veins, heart thumping rapidly in her chest. The blonde shut her eyes, images racing through her mind, like thunder.

_I hate the rain, I hate the rain, I hate the rain._

A finger brushed her elbow and Elsa flinched back. Her eyes snapped open to see Anna looking worried again.

"It really bothers you that much doesn't it?" the redhead whispered, voice soft and almost inaudible amongst the pitter-patter of water.

Elsa shivered and drew her arms closer. "I don't want you to go alone," she mumbled, dropping her gaze to the floor, peering at Anna's shoelaces.

"Well I don't have to if you don't want me to."

Elsa looked up sharply, mouth dropping open and blinking several times. Anna huffed and blew at her fringe, strawberry-blonde locks rising into the air. Elsa once again spotted that curious white streak against her temple.

"I don't like the idea, but we can always go together instead of me just leaving and coming back with an umbrella. It would kill two birds with one stone and we'd be out of this rain sooner." Her girlfriend scuffed her shoe against the floor, drawing her lower lip between her teeth. "Although, I still think it would be better if you stayed inside here, where it's dry. But if you're that dead set against me going alone, then we might as well just leave now."

Elsa frowned, feeling a twinge of guilt. "You're fine with ending our date so soon?"

Anna grinned at her, teal eyes dancing. "I don't mind. I'm not a big fan of rain either."

Elsa blinked and managed a shaky, grateful smile. "Okay."

Anna's grin reached her ears and, jokingly, she added, "I'm giving you my jacket to wear though. I'm not the one with a thin-strapped dress."

Although it was tense and high, Elsa laughed. Anna unzipped her jacket and handed it to her, before turning to look outside again. Elsa took it without protest and pulled her arms into the thick sleeves, wrapping it around her slim body. Her nose brushed against the collar and she flushed—just a bit. She glanced at Anna, but the younger woman had already turned to walk toward the doors. Her braids bounced lightly against the simple fabric of her black shirt as she strode to the exit.

Elsa exhaled, quivered, and pressed her nose into the collar again, inhaling the faint scent of cinnamon and apple.

Warm. She felt warm now. Elsa shook herself and hurried forward, arriving at Anna's side just as the redhead was turning her head, mouth open.

Anna jumped, eyes widening in surprise at Elsa's sudden reappearance. The blonde giggled, the noise muffled by the large jacket. She pushed her hands into the armpits of the jacket and tucked her purse in her arms.

"Oh! I was just going to ask if you needed a moment." Anna tucked a strand behind her ear and Elsa smiled at the gesture, eyes twinkling.

"No, I'm ready, let's go."

The redhead smirked. "Well I hope you can keep up in those heels, I like going fast." She winked and Elsa's mind fizzed out for a moment, heat blooming at the—the _implication._

_Is she flirting with me? Now, of all times?_

Wintery blue eyes narrowed and her smile became just a tad playful. _Word games. Two can play at that._

"I wouldn't underestimate me, Miss Bjorgman." Elsa's back became ramrod-straight and her chin lifted high in the air. "I _am_ at the top of my class."

Anna choked on a giggle, shutting her eyes and slapping a hand over her mouth. She coughed and beat at her chest and Elsa felt a thrill of delight at the red on her freckled, rounded cheeks.

"Let's put that to the test then shall we?" Anna asked, winking.

Elsa paused, eyes flicking down to the redhead's bare arms. Her earlier bravery washed away as she, once again, heard the drizzle just in front of her. She clutched the jacket tighter in her grip, skin over her knuckles straining.

"Are you sure you don't want your jacket Anna?" Blue eyes traveled the length of a bicep and forearm. "You know I'm not bothered by the cold."

Anna merely hummed in response and bumped their hips together. "It's fine, I won't need it Elsa." She offered her hand. "Fast, remember?"

Elsa stared at the open palm, wondering why it seemed so naked. After a moment's hesitation, she slipped her hand into Anna's. Her heart jumped once, twice, before it settled at the sight of the jacket nearly covering their thin fingers.

"Okay."

Hands clasped together, the two rushed out into the rain. Her shoes clacked against the wet concrete as they ran down the stairway that led up to the entrance. She was thankful then for her years of etiquette lessons growing up. Manners, stature, and even the traditional form of balancing a book on her head had ensured that Elsa didn't slip and break a heel.

Anna wasn't _quite_ as lucky. Her sneakers slipped once or twice, legs wobbling and hand tightening in Elsa's hold. The blonde doubted her shoes were even meant for running. Still, as they raced through the parking lot, sky cloudy and rain pouring over their backs, Anna's smile remained. She laughed when she almost fell, Elsa swiftly pulling to keep her upright.

At last, after what felt like hours to Elsa—though in truth it was probably just a few minutes—Anna's truck came into view. The rain had washed away any residual grime and dirt on its battered, old surface, causing the red paint to stand out like a spot sign.

"Hurry Elsa!" Anna yelled over the noise, frantically pulling out her keys to unlock the passenger door.

Elsa panted beside her, heart hammering between her rib cage and blood rushing through her veins. Above them, the sky darkened and the rain began to come down harder. Elsa shivered, more from the feel of her dress clinging to her legs than the bitter bite of cold. Her eyes darkened with worry when she noticed Anna's soaked shirt sticking to her skin. The lining of the girl's shoulder blades was stark against the thin fabric.

The redhead yanked open the door and held it open, one hand reaching out to grab Elsa's elbow and steer her inside. The older woman shuddered as she edged into the seat, white-gold locks sticking to her neck and cheeks. Anna shut the door and hurried around to the other side, heaving as she climbed in. Elsa quickly shed the jacket and thrust it into her girlfriend's lap.

"Here. Here, Anna." Wintery blue eyes scanned down Anna's form, taking note of wet, tanned skin and how the girl's jeans clung to her legs. Anna trembled and Elsa fought back her own shivers when she placed her hands on the redhead's biceps, rubbing furiously.

"You're freezing," Elsa said, breathless.

Anna chuckled, but Elsa heard the quiver in her voice. "I'm not as immune to the cold as you-" when the blonde's eyes flashed and her eyebrows pinched together, Anna hurried to add "-but don't worry! I can just turn the heater up."

She rushed to rev the engine, flicking the heater on just as she said.

Elsa pulled back and brought her hands close to her chest, fiddling with the strap of her purse. Anna didn't pull out of the parking lot just yet, opting instead to let interior of the truck gradually warm up.

"You should put your jacket back on," Elsa mumbled. She kept her eyes trained on her lap, but when she heard the rustle of fabric next to her, she watched Anna out of her peripheral vision.

The girl's biceps rippled as she raised the jacket over her shoulders, tugging on the flaps and straightening it out. She watched Anna's shoulder blades disappear beneath the heavy clothing. A droplet of water slid down her neck and the muscle underneath twitched. The pounding of her heart increased and she dug her fingernails into her lap.

"It didn't get too wet did it?" she asked. An odd tremor ran down her spine and Elsa gulped at the bubble of confusion in her stomach. When Anna turned to her, she hoped her girlfriend didn't notice the way she shifted in her seat.

Anna blew at her fringe and smiled at her, eyes shining. "No, don't worry. It's made of thicker stuff," she said, tugging at her jacket again for emphasis.

Elsa felt her spirits lift a bit and she rested her head against the seat, face softening. "I'm glad," she whispered.

The engine rumbled and the rain continued to pour outside. But aside from that, the air was still and silent. Elsa watched Anna rummage through the glove compartment, eyes lazily following the movement of her arms. Anna grumbled something as she shifted through papers and Elsa chuckled at the frustration building on her face.

"What are you looking for?" the blonde asked, amused.

Anna's eyes flashed to her, but the redhead didn't stop what she was doing. "Looking for-" she grunted and then pulled out a plastic packet, "-aha! Here we go."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and blinked curiously as Anna tore open the bag. "Tissues?"

The redhead didn't answer. Instead, she leaned forward and the blonde's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers when she noticed how close Anna was. Her mouth opened, but all that came out was a speechless, short gasp. Anna's hand came up and brushed her cheek, paper rubbing in slow, small circles.

_Close. Too close? I don't know._

"What are you doing?" Elsa whispered, eyes flicking back and forth.

The corners of Anna's lips were still curled in a smile, but she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Elsa found her gaze rooted to the row of white teeth and how it tucked in pink, glistening flesh. She swallowed and was positive Anna noticed her throat bobbing.

Anna laughed once—_nervously? _Elsa wondered—and continued wiping her cheek. "Well, I figured since you didn't like rain, you probably wouldn't appreciate being wet." She shifted in the driver's seat and leaned to the side, taking another tissue and beginning to dry the left side of Elsa's face.

The blonde squirmed, gripping the hem of her dress. She sucked in a breath when Anna moved so close that their cheeks brushed.

"I don't mind getting wet," Elsa said, breath caressing the shell of an ear, the tip of it turning scalding-red. Anna muttered something unintelligible and the blonde felt her dab the tissue at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Something raced down her spine.

This near to her, Elsa could make out individual strands of Anna's fiery hair. Her vision honed in on that single lock of white hair, noticing that it was faintly, _very_ faintly, gold.

A memory slammed into her like a sack of bricks and Elsa shut her eyes tightly.

"Anna."

Anna turned and Elsa gasped again when she felt something featherlight press against the corner of her mouth. Another tremor shot down her spine and she dug her fingernails into her thighs.

"_A-Anna," _Elsa whined.

"Elsa?" Anna pulled back slightly and Elsa peered through her wet eyelashes to see her eyes grow dark and worried.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" the redhead asked.

Elsa shook her head and hissed when she felt a shudder run down her spine. "You're - you're a bit too close Anna," she admitted, averting her eyes. She couldn't bare to keep contact with Anna's gentle but heated gaze.

Anna drew back so quickly that she rammed her head against the window, breaking the heavy atmosphere with a pained yelp.

"Are you okay?!" Elsa squeaked, eyes wide open in surprise.

"I'm fine!" Anna groaned and rubbed the back of her head, squinting. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She smiled apologetically at Elsa.

The blonde noted the way the red on Anna's cheeks concealed her freckles. She smiled at her—prayed it wasn't too stiff—and said, "No, don't worry about it."

"Uh, okay." Anna turned in her seat and fumbled with the tissue packet for a moment. "H-here," she said, holding it out to Elsa, "In case you still want to - well, just in case."

Elsa smiled a bit and reached over. Their fingers brushed when she took the plastic wrap and her skin tingled from the contact. She sat back quickly and felt her face burn.

"We should get going," Elsa said.

Anna nodded mutely and switched gears. As she checked her mirrors and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone else was out in the parking lot, the blonde stole a quick glance at her.

The tips of her ears were still bright red and Elsa could see her fingers trembling a bit.

_I'm not the only one then._

As they drove back to her apartment, the rain continued to beat at the top of Anna's truck, but to Elsa the interior felt undeniably warm.

**x x x**

Elsa felt a wave of relief when she saw her apartment complex come into view. The heater and tissues had dried her skin, but her dress felt heavy and clung uncomfortably to her skin.

Anna glanced sideways at her and Elsa could hear the smile in her voice. "We're almost there."

Elsa turned away from the window and returned the redhead's smile with a small one of her own. "I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way you planned it," she said, twisting her braid shyly.

Anna's eyes flicked to her, a confused glint in them. "What do you mean?"

"The weather." _And my own depressive mood._ She bit her lip and tried to push the thought away, staring out the window again.

Anna waited for her to continue, parking the car just in front of her apartment and turning off the ignition.

"We didn't, uh-" Elsa blushed and tugged on her braid. She faced Anna and smiled weakly. "We didn't get to spend as much time together today."

Anna blinked. "Oh," she said. Her face reddened, but her lips curled up in such a way it made Elsa's heart flutter. Anna tucked her hair behind her ear and chuckled. "I don't know, I think everything turned out okay."

Elsa glanced at the pouring rain. "You think so?" she asked, distracted.

Something touched her hand. Elsa looked down and saw Anna's fingers trembling, the tips grazing hers.

Elsa stared into Anna's hesitant teal eyes, the irises a deeper color—more blue than they had ever been before.

Anna lowered her gaze, but Elsa found she couldn't take her eyes off of her. She watched the flutter of her eyelashes, watched her tongue peek out and lick her lips, noticed the swell of her chest as she breathed, and felt her fingers gently rubbing the skin of her hand.

She watched Anna lean in closer and the blood roared in her ears.

_Is she going to-_

"Not everything has to be perfect," Anna said.

Then she pulled back and the spell broke. The heat drained from the blonde's face and she felt a chill on her neck. All Elsa could do was mutter, "Yeah…"

Anna grinned sheepishly and she reached down to grab the umbrella at her feet. "Ready to go?" she asked, holding it out to her.

_No._

The sight of the umbrella brought a vivid memory back. Elsa's heart skipped a beat—why, she wasn't sure. Nonetheless, she took it with ease and smiled gently at Anna.

She bit her lip and batted her eyelashes a bit. "Bye?" she asked.

Anna nodded, eyes dazed and dreamy. "Bye," she said.

Elsa giggled and unlocked the door. She slipped out and opened the umbrella. Behind her, she heard Anna rev the engine again.

The sound of the car starting and the rain beating down on the umbrella made something in her flare up. She was barely three steps away before she whirled around, quickly pulling out her phone.

"Anna!"

Anna snapped her head up, surprised.

There was a flash of white light.

The sky rumbled.

Elsa grinned shyly and waved her fingers. "I'll see you soon!"

Anna blinked several times before laughing. She returned the gesture with a wave of her own. "Bye!" Then she reached over, shut the passenger door, and began to drive out.

Heart leaping in her throat, Elsa ducked away and into the building, holding her phone discreetly and closely to her chest.

Her heels clacked against the floor as she hurried through the hallways and all but flung herself into the elevator. She pushed the button and leaned against the wall, sighing when the doors closed.

It couldn't reach the top floor fast enough.

Elsa closed the umbrella and actually _ran _to her door, fumbling with the key.

Meg looked up, startled when the blonde whirled by her.

"Wha?! Elsa, hey what's up? Are you okay-"

She slammed her bedroom door shut and flopped onto her bed, burying her face in her arms. Elsa laid there, listening to the rain outside and her own heart beating rapidly.

There was a knock at her door and Meg poked her head in. "Elsa? You okay?" her roommate asked worriedly.

Elsa shook her head, not lifting her face from the covers.

Meg approached her and sat down, a hand already rubbing her back. "Hey, what's wrong? Things didn't-" the action ceased for a moment "- go badly did they?"

Elsa shuddered and lifted her face, cheeks bright pink. "It wasn't perfect," she squeaked.

Meg frowned. "Oh Blondie, I'm sorry-"

"But that's okay," Elsa interrupted. A large grin stretched her cheeks. She rolled over and squealed into her pillow.

Meg gaped, confused. "You lost me," she blurted out.

"It was better than perfect," Elsa mumbled into her pillow.

"Wait, so you're okay? Everything all good?"

Elsa nodded. She peeked one eye open when Meg snorted behind her.

"Ugh! You had me worried!" The brunette threw her arms in the air and stood up, rolling her eyes.

Elsa giggled, eyes twinkling.

"Well, I'm going to start making dinner. You just, uh, do whatever." Meg walked out, but not before Elsa heard her mutter, "Drama queens and their redheads. Whatever."

She laughed and rolled over onto her back, holding her phone up.

With butterflies in her stomach, she listened to the drizzle of the rain. Elsa stared at the slightly blurry picture of Anna—half-turned and wide-eyed—that she had captured.

Solitary and imperfect.

Elsa couldn't keep the smile off her face.


End file.
